


Here we are again

by MOW_82



Series: Six Years Later [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Clexa Week 2018, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Jealousy, No praimfaya, Please Don't Hate Me, Psychological Torture, Slow Burn, Torture, no Allie, six years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 71,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOW_82/pseuds/MOW_82
Summary: Clarke never left Arkadia after Mount Weather, she stayed to try to establish a safe place for Skaikru but as usual things got out of control.Now six years later after several years of intermittent war with the grounders, finally there is a hope for peace again.





	1. Six Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> This past week I was thinking that I haven't written anything for Clexa week 2018, and I had this idea in my head about what if Clarke had stayed in Arkadia after Lexa's betrayal in Mount Weather.
> 
> I started writing what I thought would be a single chapter story, but in the process I realised I will need more than one chapter to finished it.
> 
> The story start six years after the events of Mount Weather, but we will also have flashbacks to know what happened in those six years.
> 
> Please enjoy it and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is always welcome.  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  


**Here we are again.**

 

 

 

**Prologue:**

 

It's been 6 years since the fall of the mountain, Clarke never left Skaikru and stayed with her mother and Kane to help in Arkadia, among the 3 decided not to leave the mountain but instead established a command center from Mount Weather led by Raven and Sinclair, of course this did not please Lexa and the other clans but the resources with which the mountain counted helped Skaikru to survive the first years especially in the winters.

 

After a few struggles with Azgeda they found Pike and the survivors of the farm station and for a moment it seemed that things would improve, but things started to get complicated due to few incidents with Trikru that left some casualties in both sides, and of course Pike took advantage of that, he use his influence to gain power. Pike's greed, desire for power and hatred towards the grounders led him to be elected chancellor and declare war on Lexa and the Kongeda.

 

They were very difficult days, many battles were fought and many people lost their lives during almost 3 years of war. At one point Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln were consider enemies of Skaikru because they opposed to Pike’s war tactics, and at the most critical moment of the war Pike decided to use a missile against one of the Trikru cities near the mountain to try to give a decisive blow against Lexa but this had an opposite effect, after that all the clans were united to Lexa to defeat Skaikru.

 

These facts were also a trigger within the structure of Skaikru. Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Kane among others led a rebellion against Pike and his people, with the help of Raven and Sinclair they overthrew Pike and took back control of Arkadia and the mountain but the damage was already done, the relationship with Lexa and the Kongeda never would be the same again, the only way they managed to get a truce was to deliver Pike and his people to Lexa to be judged by the law of blood must have blood. Pike and most of his people died at the hands of the grounders.

 

After these events, new elections were held in which Clarke was victorious and was elected as Chancellor of Arkadia and the mountain.

 

After three year of war and four years after the fall of the mountain and already as chancellor, Clarke tried to sign a peace treaty with Lexa and talks were held at TonDc, when everything seemed ready for the peace treaty to be signed and Skaikru sought its inclusion as the clan number 13 within the coalition, a group of warriors of several clans broke into the meeting to prevent it, apparently the scars of the war were still many. Clarke could barely escape from TonDc alive and any hint of a peace treaty was forgotten.

 

The peace with Lexa was not signed but these actions helped Clarke sign cooperation and trade agreements with Luna in Floukru and with Delphikru. Skaikru provided them with technology to be able to fish more easily and to improve their crops while Floukru and Delphi provided Arkadia with furs and food.

 

Just when the 6th anniversary of the fall of the Mountain is reached, new peace talks are being prepared between Polis and Arkadia, but this time they will be held in a neutral territory. They will be held on Lunas’s oil rig in Floukru. Lincoln fought hard for these talks could be carried out and thanks to Luna's help finally Lexa agreed to meet with Clarke on the oil rig.

 

One of the rules established for this meeting is that no one can carry any weapons and that both parties could have a delegation of ten people.

 

Two years of relative tranquility have passed in Arkadia, after almost 3 years of intermittent war it seems that people finally begin to believe that they can have a promising future on earth, Skaikru is flourishing but they need help if they want to feed and dress all of their people.

 

Clarke and Lexa have only met once since the fall of the mountain and it was in the previous peace talks at TonDc.

 

Clarke has had a lot of time to think about everything that happened, after a while she understood Lexa for leave her on the mountain, but too many things have happened after that that completely ruined any hope of having an approach with her.

 

On the other hand Lexa closed completely under the belief of Titus that the love is a weakness and since the war with Skaikru she has become colder and convinced that a commander must always lead alone, but in the deep down in her heart she still keeps the moments she shared with Clarke in the tent before launching the attack on the mountain and she do not forget the kiss that occurred at that time. That was perhaps the only time in these 6 years that Lexa thought she could be happy next to someone else.

 

In Polis and Arkadia people are making preparations for the meeting between Lexa and Clarke, soon the two will have to meet to talk about everything that has happened in these 6 years.

  
  
  
  
  


**~~~***~~~**

 

 

 

**Chapter 1**

 

 

 

"I cannot believe that we have agreed not to carry weapons, doesn’t anyone remember what happened the last time we were in a meeting with Lexa?"

 

In the Arkadia meeting room are gathered Clarke, Bellamy, Kane, Abby, Nate Miller, Octavia and Lincoln.

 

Since Pike was defeated the government structure within Arkadia was changed, there is still a council but now the final decision is always from the chancellor, this means that Clarke has the final word in any matter.

 

"Bellamy, you don’t have to worry, the meeting will take place on Luna's oil rig" Octavia knows that Lincoln completely trusts Luna and also knows that Luna is a pacifist who would never betray them, "Lincoln has known Luna for a long time, and she assured us that we would all be safe."

 

Lincoln who is next to Octavia says, "That is right, Luna would never betray us or try to hurt us."

 

"I don’t think it's Luna who Bellamy distrusts." Nate looks at Bellamy and then Clarke.

 

Clarke interrupts, "Lexa is not stupid, in the last two years we haven’t done anything to show hostility against her, so I don’t think she is thinking about ambushing us. Without a doubt a peace treaty is beneficial to all of us."

 

"I agree with Clarke" Kane, who now has many gray hair and a long beard, is the one who speaks, "Lexa has always been inclined to sign treaties and try to achieve peace, unfortunately the conditions have never been conducive to achieve it."

 

"Clarke, have you decided who will accompany you to the meeting?" Abby looks Clarke directly to her eyes, in recent years their relationship has fractured further, Clarke blames her mom for not doing enough to prevent Pike from taking the power in Arkadia and declare war on Lexa.

 

Clarke puts her arms on her back and says, "According to Luna I will be able to take a delegation of 10 people, but to the coast I will take another contingent of 25 people they will stay there."

 

"I guess those who stay on the coast will be armed?" Bellamy asks.

 

"That is correct, in spite of the guarantees that Luna offers us we will be cautious, I am sure that Lexa has thought something similar".

 

All present nod their heads after hearing the words of Clarke who then says, "You can retire now, we will leave tomorrow morning."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
In Polis Lexa is also in the preparations for the meeting with Clarke, of course Indra and Titus do not completely agree on the terms established for the meeting.

 

"I cannot believe you agreed to the meeting being held on the grounds of that coward", Titus cannot hide his anger.

 

"Floukru was really the only clan that was willing to host the meeting, and Luna has always sought peace among the clans." Lexa answers in a calm manner.

 

"Heda" Indra is the one who speaks, "I know that your wish is to finally be able to sign a peace treaty with Skaikru, but many clans do not agree with that, the memory of the war and the destruction is still very recent in the mind of all then people in the Kongeda."

 

"I know Indra, but if the news of our spies are true, we will need all the help possible and without a doubt Clarke and Skaikru will be great allies if we manage to sign that treaty."

 

Indra nods and says, "It's just that I don’t trust Skaikru, but I trust in your good judgment Heda."

 

"Thanks Indra" Lexa puts her hands on the table and leans forward, "Clarke is smart, I'm sure she also wants to sign this peace treaty, I just hope that this time there is nothing to stop us."

 

"And who will accompany you Heda?" Titus asks.

 

"I want you to stay in charge of the matters in Polis, Ryder and Indra will accompany me, I also plan to take Aden and Alana with me, I think they are ready to get more involved in the Kongeda's affairs" In these 6 years Aden and Alana are the natblidas that have shown the most progress and Lexa thinks that it is time for the two to start getting involved in the treaties and negotiations.

 

Titus just nods and says, "Understood Heda."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke is sitting in her office checking some paper work, she is deciding who are going to accompany her, no doubt Kane will be included in the list, he is one of the few people that Indra and Lexa trust.

 

While looking at the list with the names of the people who will accompany her, she thinks that Abby would not be a good option, her mother has many prejudices against Lexa.

 

Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln were the first names on the list; they are the most trusted people she has and have been at her side since the rebellion against Pike began and during the transition to achieve the first cooperation treaties with Delphikru and Floukru.

 

Clarke would like Raven to accompany her so that she could explain more correctly the benefits that Skaikru could bring to the coalition, but after speaking to her on the radio she is not sure if she can reach Arkadia in time to depart with her towards Floukru.

 

At that moment Octavia enters through the door, "Hello Clarke, are you checking the last details for the trip to Floukru?" In these 6 years Octavia has changed a lot, 3 years ago she bonded with Lincoln in a ceremony during the worst days of the war, Octavia has become along with Bellamy in Clarke's right hand, in whom she trust the most and now considers them almost as family.

 

"Yes, I almost finished the list" Clarke relaxes her posture in the chair, "O. Take a seat, what's the matter?"

 

"I only came to see how you were doing, since you have fought so hard these years to finally be able to sign a peace treaty with Lexa and without a doubt tomorrow will be an important day".

 

"I hope everything goes well and doesn’t happen the same as in TonDc" Clarke sighs deeply, "I also hope that Lexa doesn’t have many demands on us."

 

"Griff, you know very well that they will ask us something about Mount Weather."

 

"I know that will be the most difficult thing in the negotiations. But we cannot lose Mount Weather, without the mountain we would be dead already ", Clarke remembers the first winters on earth and without the resources of the mountain it would have been impossible for them to survive.

 

"Then that summit will be quite difficult and full of discussions, what a fun!" Octavia smiles, for her it will be the first time she will see Indra in many years, she still remembers with joy her first months on earth and how Indra took her under her tutelage to train her and teach her the customs of the grounders.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Very early in the morning Lexa is preparing to leave for Floukru, she is incredibly nervous, Lexa smiles remembering that she only gets like this when she has to see Clarke.

 

"Heda, if you'll allow me, you look a little nervous," Dana, who is her most trusted maiden, is helping her braid her hair.

 

"You know I could cut your tongue for suggesting something like that," Lexa answers in a rather threatening tone.

 

"I think if you really wanted to do it, you would have done it many years ago" Dana smiles as she continues to braid Lexa's hair.

 

"You're the only person in the tower who can say that and came out alive after talking to me in that way, but do not abuse your good luck" Now it's Lexa who shows a small smile.

 

"Heda, I still remember the last time I saw you like that; it was about two years ago just before meeting Wanheda at TonDc."

 

Lexa cannot help but blush a bit, but tries to maintain her composure, "I do not know what you're talking about."

 

Dana smiles, "As you say Heda, just remember that it's been a long time since you last saw her and people can change with the time."

 

Lexa does not say another word but I know that thinking about Dana's words.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke is getting ready in front of the mirror to go to Floukru, the jacket of Skaikru is placed as well as the pin that identifies her as chancellor, seeing herself in the mirror realizes how much she has aged in these 6 years of wars and conflicts, life on earth has been much harder than he ever thought.

 

"What are you thinking?"

 

Clarke feels how someone hugs her by the back and kisses her on the neck, "How much I've aged in these 6 years."

 

"Hey, you still look beautiful like the first time I saw you."

 

"Thanks." Clarke takes Andrea's hand and gives her a small kiss.

 

In Andrea, Clarke has found someone to support her and be by her side in difficult times. She was one of the inhabitants of the farm station who came along with Pike to Arkadia, but unlike most other station members she never agreed with Pike. When Clarke was elected Chancellor she finally had time to look for some happiness and little by little Andrea and she became closer until like a year ago Clarke finally decided it was time to try to be happy and started a relationship with her.

 

Clarke turns, looks at her and says, "How do I look?"

 

Andrea takes a few steps backwards to observe her better and says, "As a great leader," she hesitates for a moment as if she wants say something more but remains silent.

 

Clarke raises an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

 

"It's just… that I'm worried, the last time you went to a meeting with the Commander things did not end well" Andrea lowers her head.

 

"She is not a bad person, most of the people here do not really know her, unfortunately the circumstances of the last years made us fight against her" Clarke sounds completely convinced of her words "But I'm sure that Lexa wishes the Peace between us as much as me."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke is enlisting her things to go to the rovers, when in that moment she hears a quite familiar voice.

 

"Griff, you weren’t going to leave without me, right?"

 

"Raven!"

 

After hugging for a few seconds Clarke says, "I thought you wouldn’t come."

 

"And miss the meeting between the badass commander and you, never." Raven is the only person Clarke told that Lexa and she kissed 6 years ago just before they tried to invade Mount Weather.

 

"You know that the important thing is that we will finally sign that peace treaty."

 

"Yes of course, but don’t tell me that seeing Lexa again does not make you a little nervous" Raven gives her a small pat on the arm.

 

Clarke says in a low voice, "Could you lower your voice a bit? I don’t want Andrea to listen to you."

 

"Oh sorry, I did not know she was near" Raven puts both hands to her mouth and smiles, then starts talking in a low voice, "Don’t get me wrong, Andrea is beautiful and a very good person but honestly she will never be rude and impressive like Lexa. "

 

"And then you'll come with us?" Clarke tries to change the conversation.

 

"Of course, Sinclair will be in charge of everything and Monty will be helping him."

 

"Excellent", While Clarke finishes packing her things remember the last time she saw Lexa in TonDc.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
_**Two years before.** _

 

_The peace talks at TonDc had been difficult but it seemed that an agreement would finally be reached, the only outstanding issue would be what would happen to Mount Weather, just a couple of months ago Pike had been defeated and Clarke had taken the lead of Skaikru._

_From the moment that Clarke came to TonDc by her mind was always the thought of seeing Lexa again, and when she finally could do it Lexa looked as beautiful as ever._

_Lexa was always with the best disposition and really committed to achieving peace between the Kongeda and Skaikru, but unfortunately the other clans did not share the same vision as Lexa, the wounds of the war were very recent but above all the missile that fell on a village Trikru a few months ago reminded the clans what Mount Weather represented for many generations._

_On the last day of talks, Lexa and Clarke were finally able to have some time alone to talk._

_"It is good to see you again Clarke" Lexa is resting on a tree just outside of where they were gathered._

_"It's also good to see you again Lexa, I cannot believe everything that has happened since the last time we could talk like that" Clarke is tired of all the stress of the past few months and it certainly shows in her face._

_Lexa look at Clarke, and sees all the stress and tiredness, sure she feels the same way, "I understand that nothing that happened in the war was your fault, that Pike was behind all that, but unfortunately my people do not see it that way."_

_Clarke shrugs, "It's going to be very difficult to fix everything Pike did but I will not stop trying."_

_"If we make an effort, I know we will achieve it, my intention is that Skiakru will be part of the coalition sooner or later."_

_Lexa's words no doubt surprise Clarke, "It's a great offer, and I hope we can do it."_

_The two remain silent for a few seconds until Clarke says, "And who knows, maybe I can finally accept the invitation you gave me to go to Polis 4 years ago."_

_Lexa smiles for the first time since she saw Clarke again, "The invitation is still open."_

_The rest of the day the last subjects were discussed and everything seemed to be in order, Clarke had accepted the last conditions put by Lexa and everyone seemed to be satisfied with the progress made._

_To close the negotiations Lexa proposed a toast with Clarke, but just when Lexa and Clarke were ready to make the toast._

_Four of the warriors that were accompanying Lexa drew their swords to attack._

_"We will never sign peace with Wanheda and the murderers of Skaikru!" And more warriors enter through the window to attack Skaikru._

_As soon as they rush to attack, Clarke who can barely dodge the first attacks, Lincoln saves Clarke's life at the last moment and Octavia also draws her sword and begins the fight._

_Without hesitation Bellamy, Nate and Harper draw their weapons and a battle begins._

_By the time it's over there are several dead of both Skaikru and Trikru, but that's not the worst thing, when Octavia tries to help Clarke get up from the ground she realizes that she is seriously injured, apparently one of the attackers managed to nail his sword on one side of Clarke’s torso._

_"Lincoln, Bellamy I need help!" Octavia screams desperately._

_Lexa can only watch as Clarke bleeds while the others try to help, when she tries to get close Skaikru's guards stop her and almost another fight breaks out again._

_Lincoln picks up Clarke in his arms and immediately leads her to the rover to transfer her to Arkadia._

_Everything happened so fast that Lexa had not realized that she had a bullet in her arm until Indra approached her and informed her._

_Seeing how Clarke is taken out in Lincoln arms from the room, Lexa ca not help feeling helpless and unable to help her._

_At that moment Lexa realized that it is still too early to be able to think about the peace between Skaikru and the Kongeda._  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
The trip to the coast is fairly calm, this part of the territory is one of the few places where the people of Skaikru can travel without problems, since Clarke signed the trade agreement with Luna they have established communication routes between the two clans.

 

For the trip Clarke decided to bring two rovers and a military truck of those rescued from Mount Weather, in total it is a contingent of 35 people of which 10 will take the boat to reach the oil rig.

 

The delegation of Triku will arrive further north of the coast, so that there is no altercation between them and the Skaikru guards who remain on the coast.

 

When they finally reach the meeting point in the coast, there is already a boat waiting for them with several people sent by Luna. Clarke and Kane immediately recognize them because they are the same people who were present at the negotiation of the trade agreement with Floukru.

 

"Welcome" A tall, gray-haired man greets them.

 

"Hello Soka, nice to see you again" Kane comes over to greet him in the traditional grounder way.

 

"Hi Soka," Clarke also greets him cordially.

 

"Please join me in the boat, we are ready to go."

 

Clarke, Kane, Octavia, Bellamy, Lincoln, Raven and a few others board the boat bound for the oil rig.

 

Once on board, Clarke asks, "Has the commander arrived yet?"

 

"Not yet, she will arrive until the dusk, according to Luna's orders you and they will not have contact until tomorrow morning when the negotiations begin."

 

Bellamy smiles sarcastically, "I guess after what happened last time I do not blame Luna for taking extra precautions."

 

On the horizon Clarke begins to see the oil rig approaching slowly.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke is in the room that Luna assigned her, as the space on the oil rig is small and there are not many rooms Raven will stay in the same room.

 

There is a lot of security around Clarke's room, not only by Skaikru's guards but also by Floukru's warriors, after what happened the last time, Luna's priority is that Clarke does not suffer any damage.

 

"I cannot say it's the best place I've ever stayed, in fact it reminds me of my old room in the ark," Raven finds herself staring at the room.

 

"It is an oil rig; there is not much space available. We should be grateful that Luna got us a place to sleep " It is not the first time that Clarke has been here, a year ago when she signed the first trade agreement with Luna, she also came to the oil rig, since then she is convinced that Luna is a pacifist and trusts her to be able to help her to achieve peace with the Kongeda.

 

At that moment someone knocks on the door, "Clarke, The leader of Floukru has come to see you", one of the guards speaks from the other side of the door.

 

"You can come in".

 

Luna enters the room and salutes respectfully, "It is nice to see you again Wanheda."

 

"Nice to see you again Luna, thanks for your effort to make this meeting take place", that moment Raven makes a sound to clear her throat and Clarke looks at her, "By the way she is Raven, she is our technology specialist and one of my best friends."

 

"Nice to meet you Raven kom Skaikru," Luna offers a little bow in signal of respect. 

 

Raven looks at Luna and says, "Clarke and Lincoln have told me a lot about you, but I honestly imagined you were completely different."

 

"Different?" Luna raises an eyebrow.

 

Raven crosses her arms and says, "Well, the truth is I was waiting for an older woman with gray hair and lots of wrinkles but not for someone young and hot ..."

 

"Raven!" Clarke interrupts her immediately.

 

"Sorry Griff, but you never told me what she looked like," Raven puts her hand to the back of her neck in embarrassment.

 

Luna cannot help but laugh, "I guess it's praise, so thank you".

 

After informing Clarke of tomorrow's itinerary, Luna says goodbye to them and says, "Tomorrow I'll wait for you in the main room to start the meeting."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
_**Approximately one year before** _

 

_When finally things seemed to normalize in Skaikru once Clarke was in charge, the first thing that Clarke thought was that they could not survive on their own and that they needed the help of the other clans, the people of Skaikru were hungry, many Babies were being born and food was beginning to be a problem._

_Talking with Lexa at that time still did not seem a viable solution, so Clarke spoke with Lincoln to ask him which would be the best clan to try to establish trade relationships._

_Of course, Lincoln immediately suggested that they should talk to Luna, for a long time Clarke heard about her but had never known that Luna was the leader of a clan._

_For almost a month Lincoln was traveling to Floukru to convince Luna to talk to Clarke and try to establish a trade agreement until Luna finally agreed to have a meeting with Clarke._

_When Luna saw the benefits that Skaikru's technology could bring, she did not hesitate to agree to sign a trade and cooperation treaty._

_When talking to Clarke, Luna understood everything Lexa had told her about her, how intelligent and visionary she was. When Lexa talked about Clarke, she seemed to exalt her in a way that Luna had never seen Lexa express about anyone._

_Deep down Luna understood that without a doubt Lexa felt something more than admiration for Clarke, but life had put them in completely opposite poles._  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Lexa arrived late at night to the oil rig, all the people who are there look at her in amazement, most of them are refugees or people expelled from the clans so they look at her with a little suspicion.

 

Lexa walked followed by Indra, Ryder, Aden and Alana through the corridors until they reach their room, of course Lexa does not share her room with anyone, after a few minutes of having arrived the guard who is watching the doors announce Luna’s arrival.

 

Luna bows and says, "It's a pleasure to have you here, Heda."

 

"You know you can call me Lexa."

 

After Luna fled the conclave and took refuge in Floukru, it quickly became what was a small town into a clan, when Lexa began the union of the clans Luna was among the first people to support her, Luna and Lexa always maintained a good relationship despite that Titus, Anya and Indra were always accused Luna of being a coward.

 

Luna smiles and says, "I know, but it's your title and for me it would be disrespectful to call you by your name on such an important occasion."

 

Lexa nods and says, "Is Clarke here already?"

 

"Wanheda arrived in the morning, accompanied by a very peculiar woman who I did not have the pleasure of knowing, I think her name is Raven."

 

"Raven?" Lexa immediately recognizes the name, and recalls that Raven is Skaikru's technology specialist and it seems strange to her that they brought her to the meeting.

 

"Yes, she's a brunette skin woman with black hair, a little impertinent but also kind of funny."

 

Lexa is left thinking for a few seconds, "She is very important to Skaikru, if she is here is because Clarke really wants to sign this treaty".

 

"I have known Wanheda for about a year and I have no doubt that she seeks peace and well-being for her people."

 

"The Clarke that I knew many years ago had the hope that Skaikru could live in peace with the rest of the clans" Lexa lowers her head trying to hide her look from Luna, "Unfortunately since I betrayed her on the mountain things went for wrong to worse for all of us, now finally after a long time it seems that everything could be better among our clans."

 

Seeing how Lexa looks down, Luna says, "Neither you or she started the war, everything was the work of the man called Pike."

 

"Maybe, but my actions have tormented me for years, I should never have left her on the mountain after having given her my word", Lexa had never been honest with anyone regarding her decisions in the mountain until now.

 

"You were at war Lexa" For the first time Luna speaks to her by name, "During the war we all have made difficult decisions , Wanheda and you have a lot to talk about. "

 

"Thanks Luna," Lexa raises an eyebrow and says, "mmm... did you call me Lexa?"

 

Luna smiles again and says, "That was because I was talking to a friend and not Heda."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke woke up the next day, prepared her things and put on her best jacket to attend the meeting, Raven took much longer to wake up as usual.

 

Once the two were ready and left their room. Kane, Octavia, Lincoln and Bellamy are already waiting for them.

 

"Ready guys?" Clarke sounds enthusiastically, "I know we are a little late but you already know Raven."

 

Everyone smiles and Octavia responds, "Of course" and everyone nod.

 

Clarke has waited for this moment for a long time, if everything goes well she finally can sign a peace treaty with Lexa and the grounders. Since they came to earth 6 years ago that was always a desire, she still remember that first approach that Finn struggled so much to have with the grounders, and of course that meeting with Anya on the bridge, she also recalls Lincoln's efforts to help them that even cost him to be banished from the lands of the coalition.

 

All that had to happen until finally she could have that meeting in Lexa's tent... _Lexa_ , so long ago that Clarke has not seen her, Clarke wonders if she will still look as dazzling and powerful as in that time, in her mind she remembers that kiss just before launching the attack on the mountain and without realizing she blushes.

 

Raven realizes this and says, "What's wrong Griff? I see you are nervous; besides that your hands are all sweating ".

 

"It's just the nerves that we're finally going to be able to negotiate peace with Lexa."

 

Raven smiles and between teeth says, "Yes, it must be just that."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
As is her custom, Lexa arrives early at the meeting; Luna is already with Soka and some other warriors of Floukru.

 

Lexa and Luna greet each other cordially, while Indra shows a bit of displeasure towards the leader of Floukru. Among the generals and warriors of Trikru Luna has never been able to take away that stigma of being a coward for running away from conclave.

 

A few minutes pass and Indra is impatient because Clarke has not yet arrived, "As usual, Skaikru always making us wait."

 

At that moment Clarke appears by the door, escorted by Lincoln and Octavia, a little behind hera are Bellamy, Kane, Raven and the other guards, of course none of them carries weapons.

 

Lexa stares at Clarke, no doubt her face looks more tired than the first time she saw her, so many years of war can be seen on her face but without a doubt she still maintains the same brightness as always. Of course Lexa tries to maintain a stoic look and without showing any reaction even though inside she feels happy to finally be able to see those beautiful blue eyes once more.

 

Each delegation sits on one side of a rather long table, with the exception of Luna who is at the head of the table.

 

All are standing while Luna says, "Welcome representatives of Skaikru and Kongeda, thank you for agreeing that these talks will take place in Floukru. All of us here are interested in finally being able to live in peace among us. So please, let's start the meeting. "

 

At that moment everyone takes a seat.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke's heart beats quickly before entering the meeting room but she does not understand why, ’ _I mean seeing Lexa again is something important but it has been 6 years since that kiss, apart now I’m with Andrea’_. While walking, she try to clear her mind, she cannot look nervous once she is facing Lexa.

 

When finally entering the meeting room, Lexa is sitting right in front of her, and yes Lexa looks dazzling, of course the traces of the war are quite visible. Lexa has a scar just above her left eye, as well as a large scar on her neck, but that is not what catches Clarke's attention, Undoubtedly, what most attracts her attention are those beautiful green eyes that do not stop staring at her.

 

Once they are all seated, Luna begins to speak, "Welcome representatives of Skaikru and Kongeda, thank you for agreeing that these talks will take place in Floukru. All of us here are interested in finally being able to live in peace among us. So please, let's start the meeting. "  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
The meeting as expected is quite complicated; Clarke and Kane are shown in a slightly more conciliatory attitude while Indra and Bellamy are undoubtedly more hostile.

 

For several hours there seems to be a lot of progress until they reach the Mount Weather topic, and after that things are definitely starting to get complicated.

 

"Mount Weather is not part of this negotiation" Clarke raises her voice for the first time, which makes everyone looks at her, "Without the mountain we would have already died, that's where we get most of our resources."

 

"And also most of your weapons that have killed us for years" Indra spits out these words.

 

"I don’t deny that the resources of the mountain have also been used to harm, but I assure you that those days were left behind" Kane tries to show that the mountain is no longer a threat, "Now Raven is in charge of the mountain and I assure you that it will not be used as a weapon again. "

 

"You can be sure of that" Raven, who is at the end of the table, finally speaks, "You have my word that the mountain will never be used as a weapon again, but you cannot ask us to abandon it from one day to the next, that would condemn us to death. "

 

Clarke stares at Lexa and says, "You have my word that we will never use it again to attack any clan."

 

There is a moment of silence until Lexa begins to speak, "I have your word but ... who assures us that tomorrow or within a year someone else will take control of Skaikru and decide that he wants to destroy us just as Pike did, that person will have the mountain at their disposal to do it."

 

There are murmurs in the room; no doubt Lexa seems to have a good point.

 

Clarke puts her hand to her chin and says, "It is the same risk that we will take to accept this deal, who tells us that tomorrow the next Commander will not want to disappear Skaikru from the face of the earth."

 

Lexa points to her left side, "They are Aden and Alana, they are my most talented novitiates and no doubt one of them will become Heda the day I die, you have my word and theirs that we will never break the peace treaty with you" Aden and Alana nod.

 

No doubt this took Clarke by surprise, never thought that these two young people were the successors to the throne of Heda. At this time Clarke has the disadvantage in the negotiation and must do something before things get even more complicated, "It is a fact that we will not leave the mountain but I offer you something more."

 

The room is completely silent in expectation of what Clarke is going to say, "Without a doubt what you fear most about the mountain is the ability to attack at great distances, so I propose the following" Clarke knows that this must be her best move, if she manages to convince Lexa will almost assured the peace treaty, "As part of this treaty we will deactivate and destroy all the missiles that we have, this way we can never attack any of their cities again ... I give my word."

 

At that moment Luna says, "I think it's a pretty reasonable offer Heda."

 

Lexa remains silent for a few moments as the tension inside the room increases, "Your proposal seems reasonable Clarke."

 

At that moment without realizing Clarke finally released the air she kept in her lungs, apparently the peace treaty is on the right track.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the meeting passed without so many surprises and the two parties reached more agreements and tomorrow will have another meeting just to fine-tune the final details of the treaty, once everyone agrees it will be necessary for Clarke to travel to Polis to sign the treaty.

 

After such an exhausting day, Clarke cannot sleep, she has been tossing and turning in bed for several hours trying to fall asleep but it is impossible, seeing Raven she cannot believe how she can sleep so quietly. So she decides to go for a walk on the oil rig.

 

Clarke puts on her jacket for the cold air of the sea at night but apart from that her clothes are quite causal, when she leaves the room Clarke greets the guard who is watching her and tells him that she is only going to walk a bit to try to relax.

 

When Clarke arrives at the edge of the platform she holds on to the railing to admire the sea in all its splendor, she does not really remember the last one that could see the sea in this way. She close her eyes to only be able to hear the noise of the waves and the wind, in her mind tries to remember when it was the last time she could really afford such a luxury.

 

After a few minutes and really relax Clarke is ready to return to her room but in the distance she sees something that catches her attention, looking to her right she can see the figure of a woman who is doing exactly the same as her.

 

Clarke decides to approach little by little almost hypnotized by the beautiful silhouette of that woman who is holding the railing with her head back and her hair flying in time to the wind.

 

When she finally finds herself close enough the woman turns to see her and says, "Hi Clarke."

 

"Lexa?" Clarke is speechless; she had never seen Lexa in this way. Without her battle clothes, without her braids, with her hair down, it is as if she were a completely different woman, Clarke always knew Heda the commander of the twelve clans but at this moment in front of her is only Lexa.

 

Lexa holds her hair on one side as the wind does not stop moving it and says, "I see that you cannot sleep either."

 

When finally Clarke recovers her breath she answers, "This have been days of a lot of tension and worries, I think that's why I have insomnia."

 

"Usually when I'm in Polis and I cannot sleep, I head to the top floor of the tower to observe the stars, so I decided to do the same here."

 

Clarke smiles and says, "I think if everything goes well tomorrow I can finally accept your invitation to meet Polis."

 

"If everything goes well tomorrow, it will be necessary that you go to Polis to talk with the ambassadors of the other clans, it is necessary that everyone listen to you and see that Skaikru really wants peace between us" Lexa pauses and says, "It is the first step to look for Skaikru to be the thirteenth clan."

 

Clarke is relieved to know that Lexa still wants to make Skaikru the thirteenth clan, and jokingly says, "I cannot deny that it sounds fun enough to go to Polis to talk to a lot of ambassadors who surely want to see me dead."

 

Lexa gives her a small smile, "Polis has many interesting things that you will surely like, not only is the tower and the arena there is also a large market where people of all clans sell interesting things".

 

"Is there a big market?!" And without thinking, Clarke says, "I'm sure Andrea will love going through the market more than once."

 

"Andrea?" Lexa asks confused.

 

Clarke tries to say something; to give an explanation but no words seems to come out of her mouth.

 

After seeing that Clarke is unable to answer Lexa asks, "Who is she?"

 

Stuttering Clarke manages to say, "She is my --- my --- girlfriend."

 

For the first time since Clarke knows her, she can see how Lexa's stoic gaze breaks in front of her, without a doubt Clarke can say that this is the first time in six years that she has really hurt Lexa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Nice To Finally Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa feels surprised by Clarke's new girlfriend.  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody,
> 
> Thank you for the comments and the Kudos in the first chapters, I'm really glad you like the story so far.
> 
> By the way, the present will be telling from Clarke and Lexa's POV, but in the flashbacks we will have different POV.
> 
> All the mistakes are on my own, enjoy...  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
  
  
  
_**Six years before:**_  
  
  
  
  
_All the way back to Arkadia from Mount Weather Clarke remained quiet; these last weeks had been too much for her. She had witnessed too many deaths and not just the deaths of enemies or strangers but the deaths of her friends._

__

__

 

_The first thing she thinks about is Lexa, 'how was it possible that she betrayed me in that way?, and she only repeats over and over again the sentence that Lexa told her, 'I took this decision with my head and not with my heart ' As she continues walking thinks, 'Did Lexa really felt something for me? Or everything was just an elaborate hoax to use me and leave at the mountain... but no, Lexa would not be capable to do that'._

 

_While walking she can see Jasper's eyes full of tears and as every time he looks at her there is hatred in his eyes. Bellamy remains at her side but does not say many words either, just confines himself to greeting people who come to thank them for having rescued them from the mountain._

 

_When Clarke finally sees the ruins of the ark, she begins to think about what life will be like after the genocide she has just committed, and how she is going to be able to see Jasper's face or the others after what she has just done._

 

_Just when everyone enters camp Jaha, Clarke stops and thinks 'I cannot go back', she really thinks about leaving camp Jaha, nobody really needs her. Kane and Abby can take care of everything and everyone, apart from that Bellamy can help them, the delinquents undoubtedly respect him._

 

_"I think we deserve a drink," Bellamy asks as he stops by her side._

 

_"Take one for me," Clarke replies, shrugging her shoulders._

 

_"Hey, we'll get through this," Bellamy tries to cheer her up even though he knows how hard the last few days have been._

 

_"I'm not going back, they have you, Kane, Mom... they do not need me."_

 

_Bellamy is speechless for a few seconds, staring at Clarke, "If you need forgiveness, I can give it to you, but please don’t go."_

 

_"I'm sorry; take care of them for me."_

 

_Clarke looks down and turns around to leave... but at that moment she watches as a couple of people approach camp Jaha walking, it is a woman and a small child. Apparently they were the last people to leave the mountain but they stayed behind._

 

 _The woman approaches Clarke and when she is in front of her she says, "Thank you so much for rescuing us, I heard that you were the one who saved us"._ /p>

 

_The little boy takes Clarke's hand, "Thank you so much for saving us from the evil men, I don’t know what we would have done without you."_

 

 _Clarke smiles at him and says, "You're welcome little one."_  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
The next day everybody reached more agreements and consensus, it was agreed that Clarke should go to Polis in a week to speak in front of the ambassadors of the 12 clans and expose what Skaikru can bring to the coalition.

 

Many problems were deal and people seem happy with the results, even Indra and Bellamy who were most reluctant to sign the treaty, were quite satisfied at the end of the day.

 

Luna was also quite satisfied with the progress made in these two days, she even told Lexa that she would personally travel to Polis the following weeks to be present when Clarke exposes her case in front of the ambassadors and signs the treaty.

 

But there was something that changed, during all the time that lasted the second day of meetings Lexa never looked into Clarke's eyes. Every time Clarke looked for Lexa's gaze, she avoided it, trying to avoid eye-to-eye contact.

 

Clarke thinks about the reasons that Lexa will have to behave that way, the day before they talked very comfortably in the night, as if nothing had happened between Trikru and Skaikru. In fact Clarke could see a side of Lexa that she had never imagined, seeing her without black paint without armor, without braids was something that would never be erased from her mind.

 

 _'Will Lexa still feel something for me?'_ , Clarke thinks this as they go through the woods on the rover heading to Arkadia. It's been 6 years since that kiss in Lexa’s tent; it's been so long that Clarke never thought that Lexa would still feel something for her. But seeing Lexa’s eyes after talking about Andrea, Clarke can ensure that Lexa still has feelings for her.

 

While Clarke sees how the structure of the ark is already seen on the horizon, she thinks trying to convince herself, _Lexa is beautiful without a doubt, but I cannot risk the future of my people for something like that, apart from that I´m in a relationship, Andrea has been with me in difficult times ..._ , after thinking this, Clarke shakes her head trying to organize her ideas.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Bellamy speaks on the radio to ask permission to enter Arkadia, this way the defense systems are disabled to let them pass. During the war Raven built a defense system composed of land mines and automatic machine guns that can be disabled and activated by remote control from the Mountain, which was the only reason why Arkadia was not invaded by the grounders during the war.

 

Upon entering Arkadia the rovers are parked and Clarke and the others begin to descend one by one. Several people are already waiting for them.

 

Gina immediately runs to hug Bellamy and kiss him, "I’m so glad everyone is fine, Abby told us that the meeting with Lexa had given very good results," Gina and Bellamy slowly began to fall in love with each other, Gina help a lot during the rebellion against Pike and has become an important part of the people who keep Arkadia running.

 

Bellamy smiles, "That's right, with Luna's help and thanks to Clarke's great negotiating skills; we were able to get Lexa to agree to sign the peace treaty in a week."

 

"I always knew you would make it" Andrea approaches Clarke and gives her a little kiss.

 

"Thanks, although it was not easy we made many advances", Clarke feels relieved to be back in Arkadia.

 

"And is Lexa going to keep her word?" Abby interrupts in a rather gruff tone.

 

Immediately Clarke becomes tense and looks at her mother, "Lexa wants peace as much as we do mom."

 

Seeing the tension between Clarke and Abby, Kane intervenes in the conversation, "Abby, I can assure you that Lexa is convinced that peace is the only way for all of us to prosper, that is why in a week we will go to Polis to sign the treaty and present our case in front of representatives of the 12 clans”.

 

"Are you going to Polis in a week?" Abby and Andrea ask at the same time.

 

Still staring at her mother, Clarke replies, "That's right, it is necessary for the 12 clans to listen to us and realize that our intentions are really sincere."

 

"I just hope you're sure of what you're doing." Abby turns and walks away from the place.

 

While watching her go away Clarke tightens the jaw trying to contain her anger, during these 6 years the relationship with her mother has deteriorated more and more.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Lexa is finally walking towards the entrance of the tower in Polis, during the return trip Indra, Ryder, Aden and Alana were satisfied by the progress made in the meeting with Skaikru.

 

Everyone kept talking and exchanging opinions, the only one that almost did not speak was Lexa. Everyone saw it very normal, since Lexa is usually very quiet about her opinions in this type of affairs and the only place where she expresses her opinions is in the meetings with Titus, Indra and her other advisors.

 

But deep down the real reason why Lexa did not talk all the way back was because of what happened with Clarke, that night on the oil rig she saw Clarke as she had never seen her, without her Skaikru jacket without the hard look that always accompanied her, that night Clarke looked beautiful and to some extent innocent and not like the woman who defeated the mountain and won a war, she was just a beautiful girl.

 

While talking with her that night Lexa thought that things between them could be retaken where they were left years ago, Clarke did not have that look of resentment that Lexa saw in her the first time they saw each other in TonDc in the previous peace talks two years ago, on the contrary, she saw in Clarke the same look she had just before attacking the mountain six years ago.

 

But just when Lexa was thinking that there might still be something between the two, Clarke ended all her hopes in a second.

 

_‘ Andrea? ’_

 

_’ Who is she? ’_

 

Lexa remembers Clarke's look, how she stuttered and searched for the right words and then finally answered her as she lowered her gaze.

 

_‘ She is --- my --- my girlfriend ‘_

 

Lexa shakes her head and thinks, 'How it was possible that I thought that after six years Clarke was not going to find anyone else, she is a very beautiful woman, it was impossible that she stayed alone for so many years.'

 

As Lexa walks towards the elevator she convinces herself, _'At least now I'm sure there can be nothing between her and me, and so I can focus on bringing peace back to the Kongeda.'_  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
_**Six years earlier:**_  
  
  
  
  
_The way back from the mountain was not easy, even though Lexa managed to recover many of her people who were locked in the mountain her thoughts run into Clarke, her mind cannot erase the look of the blonde after tell her that she had made a deal with Emerson to free her people at the cost of abandoning Skaikru to his fate._

__

__

 

_Soon they will arrive at TonDc where they will spend the night, and then leave for Polis... Polis the place she promised Clarke that she would take her to meet when the war against the mountain ended._

 

_Indra rides at her side but has not said a single word, as if she knew that at this moment Lexa is with many doubts in her head. Among the prisoners rescued from the mountain there are not only Trikru warriors, there are also warriors from Podraku, Trishanakru, Sankru and Azgeda. Undoubtedly, bringing them alive will help the clans to unite more, although now without a common enemy it is possible that the old quarrels between the clans will reappear._

 

_"Heda, you think it was a good decision to leave scouts near the mountain," Indra finally breaks the silence to talk to Lexa._

 

_Lexa comes out of her thoughts, "Clarke is very stubborn, I'm sure she's thinking of some way to enter the mountain, we need to know if she succeeds."_

 

_Indra continues to ride next to Lexa, "I think it would be much worse if Skaikru manages to defeat the mountain, if they manage to do it we would be making ourselves a dangerous enemy."_

 

_"Even if Clarke survives, I do not think they declare war against us, they need us to survive on the ground Indra" Even though Lexa is completely sure of her words, inside she knows that even though Skaikru would need the grounders to survive, any hope of a relationship with Clarke has vanished._

 

 _The two continue riding towards TonDc._  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke just took a bath, the trip from Floukru to Arkadia really tired her, and it’s been a long time since she traveled beyond the mountain.

 

Clarke thinks that in one more week she will have to see Lexa again and talk to her, after what happened on the oil rig she does not know what her reaction will be, she just hopes that Lexa is professional enough to keep the business separated from the pleasure, although without a doubt seeing her again on the oil rig was something unique, the way her hair was loose and her silhouette was drawn at night was something very special.

 

As much as she has tried, Clarke has not been able to stop thinking about Lexa since she arrived from Floukru.

 

"What are you thinking about? Don’t tell me you're still thinking that you're getting older," Clarke did not notice when Andrea entered the room.

 

"No --- That's just that I got lost in my thoughts."

 

Andrea approaches until she is only inches away from Clarke, "You should be happy, I heard the negotiations with the commander turned out better than we expected."

 

Clarke smiles slightly, "I'm happy, it's just that we should still go to Polis to sign the treaty and speak in front of the representatives of the 12 clans ... and I'm sure it will not be easy."

 

"And that's why this time I'm going to accompany you."

 

Clarke is silent for a moment, not knowing what to say, "I don’t think --- I mean, I think it's better that you stay in Arkadia, the trip can be dangerous."

 

"Are you crazy?, I can’t miss out on our first trip to Polis" Andrea takes Clarke's hand, "I will definitely go with you, and apart from that I’m the botanist expert. You are likely to need my help to convince the other clans that they need our help."

 

Clarke wants to protest, wants to tell her that it's not a good idea to go to Polis, but all she can say is, "Okay, we'll go to Polis in a week."

 

Andrea smiles, "Thank you my love."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
The next day in the morning Clarke is in her office, not because she has a lot of work but because she needs to clarify her thoughts and organize her ideas. Being in her office it is very rare for someone to bother her but there is always some impertinent person who arrives unexpectedly.

 

"Griff, are you there?"

 

Clarke rolls her eyes and says, "Yes Rae, I'm here you can enter."

 

Raven comes through the door and sits quite casually on the chair in front of Clarke’s desk, "I couldn’t leave without coming to see you and talk to you."

 

Clarke raises an eyebrow, "Any particular topic you want to talk about?"

 

"Of course, what happened between the badass commander and you on the oil rig?"

 

Clarke tries to keep her composure, "What are you talking about? You were present all the time."

 

Raven crosses her arms and looks suspiciously at Clarke, "It's just that I'm sure you two spoke alone at some point, because the way Lexa looked at you on the second day was very different from the way she did the day we arrived."

 

"You're imagining things Rae" Clarke conceals her thoughts and pretends to keep several papers in the drawers.

 

"Clarky, it's me... you know you can be honest with me and I will not tell anyone."

 

Clarke stops what she is doing, puts the papers on the desk and looks at Raven, "Alright, Lexa and I in fact talk alone."

 

"I knew it!"

 

"Shhhhh, if you want me to talk to you, you should stay calm."

 

"I'm sorry, but it's great news" Raven gets closer to Clarke sitting on the edge of the chair, "When did this happen? What did she said?"

 

Clarke breathes deeply, "The night after the first negotiations I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to go for a walk around the oil rig."

 

"What? It can’t believe I haven’t noticed."

 

Clarke smiles and says, "You were snoring so loud that not even a hurricane would have woken you up."

 

"Hey! I don’t snore."

 

After hearing Raven, Clarke laughs even louder, "Whatever you say."

 

"Let's put aside my sleeping problems and talk to me about what happened between you and Lexa."

 

"As I walked in the middle of the night along the edge of the oil rig, in the distance I saw the silhouette of a beautiful woman who was holding the railing with her hair loose in the wind of the sea" Clarke cannot help but blush remembering how Lexa looked that night, "Little by little I got closer to see who she was."

 

"You’re kidding me, it was Lexa, right?"

 

"You are right..." Clarke sighs "But it wasn’t the Lexa that I knew, that night she looked like a girl from any village, she looked so innocent, so pure. It was the opposite of the commander of the 12 clans."

 

"I cannot imagine her that way, but don’t leave me like that, what happened next?"

 

"We talked for a few minutes, as we didn’t do it in a lot of time, the last time we talk like that was the night after the gorilla almost killed us, it really reminded me of many things Rae."

 

Raven looks into Clarke's eyes and says, "But something happened, something you said or something she said, right?"

 

Clarke sighs even more deeply and says, "We were talking about how I will finally accept her invitation to Polis, and she told me how Polis was beautiful and had many things including a big market... and without thinking I said that Andrea would love visit that market."

 

Raven puts her hand to her forehead, "No! ... what did you say after that?"

 

"I remained silent; I didn’t know what to say. Of course Lexa asked me a couple of times who was Andrea."

 

"You froze like a teenager in love," Rave begin to laugh.

 

"Don’t laugh, at that moment I didn’t know what to say, the only words that came out of my mouth was to tell her the truth, that Andrea was my girlfriend."

 

"Oooh, I cannot imagine Lexa's face after you told her that Andrea was your girlfriend." Raven puts her hand to her chin and while laughing she says, "Knowing Lexa, Andrea was lucky not to go to Floukru."

 

"Don’t joke about that Rae" Clarke is honestly upset, "And that's not the worst, Andrea wants to go to Polis with me next week."

 

"The plot is thicken Griff... And how do you intend to say no?"

 

"That's the worst; I already told her that I would take her to Polis."

 

"What?" Raven almost fell from her chair when she heard Clarke, "You're in big trouble Griff."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***

 

//

 

//  
  
  
  
  
The week went by quite quickly, preparations on behalf of Skaikru are ready and today they will travel to Polis for the first time in the six years they have been on earth.

 

Of course one of the most excited people is Lincoln, since the end of the war he had always hoped to return to Polis. For her part Octavia is also quite excited, she has heard so many stories from Lincoln about what Polis is like that she cannot wait to finally get to know the capital of the coalition.

 

The other person who is quite excited is Andrea, unlike the majority of the people of Skaikru Andrea has spent almost 4 years practically locked in Mount Weather, so knowing how life is in the coalition is also very exciting to her.

 

Who is definitely not as happy as the others is Bellamy, he still distrusts Lexa and the grounders a lot, but he does trust what Lincoln and Octavia have told him so he is willing to give Lexa and the coalition a chance.

 

Along with them they will travel to Polis, Kane, Harper, Miller and a couple of other guards, and just like the previous occasion Raven will also accompany them on the trip.

 

First they will go to TonDc, where Indra will be waiting for them along with a group of warriors to accompany them to Polis.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Lexa is getting ready as she does all mornings, this week she has been quite busy with the preparations for the arrival of Skaikru to Polis, representatives of the 12 clans are already in the tower ready to hear Clarke tomorrow and question her.

 

Throughout the week no matter how hard she tried, Lexa could not stop thinking about Clarke. The image of how Clarke stuttered to tell her that Andrea was her girlfriend has not been able to erase her from her mind.

 

Lexa stays several minutes in front of the mirror lost in her thoughts and without realizing it she began to think aloud.

 

"Heda, are you worried because Wanheda is coming to Polis?"

 

Dana's voice startles Lexa a bit, "Why do you say that?"

 

"You said her name a couple of times while you were standing looking at the mirror"

 

Lexa blushes, she did not realize she was thinking aloud, "I was not --- I was thinking about signing the treaty --- that's why..."

 

Dana tries to hide her laugh, "Even when Queen Nia came to challenge you, I didn’t saw you so nervous."

 

"Keep quiet Dana," Lexa tries to use her Heda voice, "You're becoming very impertinent."

 

"Sorry Heda" Dana makes a small bow although in her face she cannot erase her smile, "It's just that I did not hear you saying the name of Wanheda unconsciously for many years."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
_**Two years and 8 months before:**_  
  
  
  
  
_For the first time since the beginning of the war with Pike and Skaikru, Lexa has decided to approach near the mountain, she wants to see at firsthand how the battlefield is and how fortified Arkaida and Mount Weather are._

__

__

 

_So she decided to disguise herself as a warrior and accompanied by Indra and several other warriors has infiltrated near the mountain._

 

_According to her spies, the best option to defeat Pike is first to get Skaikru out of the mountain, but it will be very difficult to achieve thanks to all the improve Skaikru has done to the safety of the mountain._

 

_Until about 6 months ago, Lincoln was still able to send information to one of Lexa's spies about the situation in Skaikru, but they have not heard from him since. For this reason Lexa thinks the worst. Lincoln, Octavia, Clarke and the others who opposed Pike may be dead at this moment._

 

_Lexa and her warriors walk in the middle of the night slowly among the trees trying to approach the mountain without attracting any attention; Lexa hopes to verify the state of the old tunnels that have access to the mountain._

 

_They walk without making any noise until in the distance they begin to hear sounds like the ones made by the Skaikru machines approaching. Immediately Lexa orders everyone to climb the trees to hide._

 

_In the distance it is seen as a contingent of several Skaikru rovers and a truck begin to approach and apparently they go to the mountain._

 

_When Skaikru's convoy passes just below them, Lexa looks closely at all the people who occupy the rovers, but does not seem to recognize anyone. That is until the last truck that is part of the convoy passes below them._

 

_After seeing who the occupants are Lexa is frozen, in the back are tied and gagged, Lincoln, Octavia, Bellamy and several others. But what most attracts her attention is the person who is apparently unconscious on the floor of the truck; Clarke is without moving, she is gagged, tied arms and legs and with a lot of blood on her face._

 

_**'Clarke!'**_

 

_Lexa tries to contain her anger, she squeezes her fist... she should do something, she should try to rescue her... but this is not the moment, if she tries something right now the possibility of winning the war could fade._

 

_The convoy moves away from them and Lexa orders that they all come down from the trees, what they have just seen is vital information to win the war, without a doubt Clarke and her friends rebelled against Pike and that is why they are being taken as prisoners bound for the mountain._

 

_Lexa makes a sign to her warriors, they all start walking to go back to TonDc, but at that moment they begin to hear gunshots, apparently they have been discovered._

 

 _Lexa and her warriors begin to run and Lexa feels how a bullet pierces her body at the height of her shoulder and she faints in front of Indra's gaze._  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Dana hesitates to tell Lexa what happened at TonDc more than 3 years ago after she was injured, but decides to continue, "Heda, the night they took you to TonDc after you were injured by a bullet from Skaikru's weapons, I stayed up all night along with Nyko taking care of you."

 

Lexa turns around surprised; it's been so long since this happened that it's very strange that Dana is talking about what happened back then, "Why are you telling me this?"

 

"That night you were in very bad condition, you had a lot of fever and you were a lot of pain," Dana looks down, "We thought you would not survive that night."

 

"It was a very difficult time for me Dana, but I still do not understand why you are telling me this at this moment", Lexa is still very confused, _'why does Dana is telling me this right now?'_

 

"Heda, that night I stayed up watching over you, while you raved because of the fever... you --- kept saying Clarke's name over and over again."

 

Lexa does not know what to say, it is the first time she listens to this story. Lexa remembers that the first days after she was wounded were very bad, but no one had ever told her that she was saying Clarke's name out loud.

 

Seeing that Lexa in totally surprised after the revelations of that night, Dana continues, "You do not have to worry about it Heda, Nyko and I swear we will never to tell anyone what you said that night in TonDc" Dana makes a small bow, "That's why I know what Wanheda really mean to you."

 

Lexa has not been able to answer anything yet, it's the first time someone tells her this. So she tells Dana what she really feels at the moment in her heart, "Clarke is special, always was and always will be... and that's why she already has someone at her side, and I'm happy for her."

 

After hearing how Lexa opens her heart for the first time Dana says, “Clarke is definitely a very special woman."

 

“She is."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
When the envoys of Skaikru arrived at TonDc the grounders were waiting for them, Indra and a group of 20 warriors were ready to accompany them the rest of the trip to Polis.

 

The time they spent at TonDc was very short although Lincoln had the opportunity to introduce Octavia to some of her former friends and family as well as inform them that he was bound to her. There were all kinds of reactions among those present, although the majority approved the union between Lincoln and Octavia, apparently the news also surprised Indra a bit who only nodded after hearing the news, although Clarke could not help but notice how a small smile was drawn on the face of the old woman, definitely Indra stills feels sympathy for Lincoln and Octavia.

 

The rest of the way passed smoothly until they reached the gates of Polis in the afternoon, at the entrance they were asked to leave the rovers as well as any weapon they carried. Indra explained that the city of Polis was the closest thing to a sanctuary within the coalition where the only people who could carry weapons were the warriors in charge of maintaining the safety of the city. She also explains how inside the city they will find people from practically all the clans.

 

Previously Lincoln had already explained that in Polis was not allowed to enter with weapons so a couple of guards remained in the rovers to protect them along with the weapons that all carried.

 

When Clarke and the others entered the city were impressed, the first thing that stands out is the huge tower in the middle of the city, it is a great construction before the bombs fell, of course it was remodeled and reinforced by the grounders to stand up after so many years.

 

Everyone walks down the main street behind Indra and are watch by several Lexa warriors, while they walk they cannot help but admire all the things that are offered in the market and inhale all the smells of food and spices that abound in the environment. Raven and Andrea seem the most enthusiastic about all the trading posts that the market has.

 

"Love, when the meetings are over can we come and go around the marke please?" Andrea takes Clarke by the hand as they walk through the streets of Polis.

 

"I don’t know how safe it is that we go out alone," Clarke worries that someone would want to attack them in revenge for everything that happened before.

 

Before Andrea can say anything, Indra says, "While you are in Polis you will be assigned a couple of guards to take care of you and protect you from any danger."

 

"A couple of your warriors? I don’t know how safe that is," Bellamy shows his usual distrust.

 

"You do not have to worry Bellamy kom Skaikru, the guards we'll assign you are Lincoln’s old friends. I'm sure he agrees that your lives will not be in danger," Indra looks at Lincoln after saying this.

 

Clarke also looks at Lincoln who nods and says, "I fully trusted the warriors that Heda has assigned us, you do not have to worry about Bellamy."

 

And so Clarke and the others continue walking until they reach the entrance to the tower.  
  
  
  
  
~~~**  
  
  
  
  
Upon entering the tower Clarke is surprised to see how it has an elevator, no doubt is quite modern for what she has seen of the grounders, Indra explains how it is propelled by several warriors who are in the basement of the tower.

 

The decoration of the tower is amazing; in all the corridors there are old chandeliers and old furniture as well as paintings that without a doubt are part of the ancient world before the bombs. Clarke thinks that without a doubt Lexa has a very good taste for decoration.

 

Lincoln explains how many of the ornaments are gifts from other clans to the different commanders that Trikru has had and the collation.

 

Upon reaching one of the higher floors Indra orders the maids to show their rooms to the Skaikru delegation and tells them that she will come for them in a few minutes to take them with Heda to make the official presentation of Skaikru before her.

 

When Clarke and Andrea enter the room that was assigned to them they are amazed, the room is full of candles and with a pair of beautiful brown armchairs, the room has a balcony from which a large part of the city can be seen. The bed also has many furs and ornaments that remind Clarke of the antique bedrooms that she read in the ark.

 

The room also has a small mirror and a wardrobe, Clarke thinks that Lexa undoubtedly gave her one of the best rooms for guest in the whole tower.

 

After arranging her things and preparing for the meeting with Lexa, Andrea asks, "Anything special I should know about the commander?"

 

Clarke is surprised by the question, "What do you mean?"

 

"You know, she's almost like a queen or like royalty, I don’t know if I should greet her in any special way or if I should never look her in the eye. The grounders have some strange customs" Andrea smiles trying to alleviate the climate of tension she feels in Clarke.

 

"Well now that you say it" Clarke thinks about the best way that Andrea should behave with Lexa, "You should always refer to her as a Commander and you should never address her unless she asks you specifically."

 

"Wow Lexa is sounds like as a queen of the old world or one those leaders that I used to read in the arc, but if those are the rules who am I to contradict it," Andrea approaches the mirror to finish getting ready while Clarke breathes deeply trying to calm her nerves.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
When Indra goes for Clarke and the other members of the Skaikru delegation, they are all ready to go see Lexa.

 

As they walk towards the elevator to go up a couple of floors Clarke addresses everyone, "Remember only Kane and I will talk, the others will only talk if the Commander asks you specifically, understood?"

 

"All right," almost everyone answers.

 

Clarke cannot hide her nerves while everyone enters the elevator.

 

When they reach the top floor, they all walk behind Indra, who tells them, "The room at the end is the throne room, there Heda is waiting for you, she is alone together with some counselors."

 

Indra enters the throne room and everyone remains waiting in front of the big door that Indra has just crossed.

 

"Remember we have come to sign a treaty, not to start a new war," Kane tells everyone as he smiles.

 

Everybody laughs a bit and this help to ease the stress they all feel in these moments.

 

At that moment one of the guards opens the door and says, "You can enter, Heda is waiting for you."

 

Clarke is the first to enter the room, the first thing that she sees is the large throne that is at the end of the room very similar to the throne in which Lexa was the first time she saw her more than 6 years ago, to the left is Indra standing next to Lexa and to the right there is a tall, bald man with a long tunic and a lot of tattoos on his head. The first thing that Clarke thinks is that that man must be some kind of spiritual guide or something similar.

 

When everyone is in front of the throne, Lexa gets up and welcomes them, "Welcome to Polis representatives of Skaikru."

 

"Thank you for receiving us Heda," Clarke bows her head slightly in respect.

 

After Clarke's greeting, Kane also greets Lexa, "It is pleasure to see you again Commander, Skaikru is in the best disposition to negotiate with the collation."

 

Lexa nods and says, "I hope that the rooms I have assigned to you are of your liking, tomorrow a long day awaits you, you will have a lot of time talking with the representatives of the 12 clans."

 

"Thank you very much Le... Heda, our rooms are quite comfortable" Clarke was about to refer to her as Lexa, which would undoubtedly have triggered several problems, Clarke sighs deeply as she realizes her near mistake.

 

For a second everyone is silent waiting for Lexa to tell them something, Clarke can see how Lexa observes the entire Skaikru delegation and then says, "Chancellor, I would like you to introduce me to the people who accompany you, I do not have the pleasure to know them all."

 

This is something that Clarke definitely did not expect, she stays frozen for a moment and then reacts to hear as Kane clears his throat, "Of course Commander."

 

Clarke moves a little so that Lexa can see everyone, and starts, "You already know Lincoln, Octavia, Raven and Bellamy", Clarke looks at her left, "She is Harper and the two who are behind are Mike and Miller, they are part of my personal security guard."

 

Everyone makes a small bow in respect to Lexa.

 

Clarke then looks at her right and sees Andrea on her side who has a big smile on her face, "And she is Andrea, she is... our botanist expert."

 

Clarke nervously watches as Lexa stares at Andrea and scans her up and down, finally saying, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Andrea."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued …**  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next Chapter we will se Andrea through Lexa's eyes.  
>   
>   
> 


	3. The 13th Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa meets Andrea and some other important things happen.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
  
  
  
Lexa is waiting anxiously for Clarke and the other representatives of Skaikru in the throne room, previously Indra told her how many people were accompanying Clarke when she arrived at Polis. Lexa tried to inquire about Clarke and if she had been accompanied.

 

Lexa was sure that Clarke would not bring Andrea on her first trip to Polis but apparently she was wrong as Indra told her that a woman had stayed in the same room as Clarke. For a moment Lexa felt a strange sensation that she could only describe as jealousy but then she kept calm, Heda should not have this kind of feelings. So she told herself that if Andrea was with Clarke she would treat her like any other person in Skaikru.

 

At this time Titus is giving her advice but she really is not hearing him, the only thing she thinks is that at any moment Clarke will appear at the door to talk before her.

 

"Do you agree, Heda?"

 

Titus interrupts Lexa's thoughts; of course Lexa didn’t hear anything of what he said but she answers, "Of course Titus."

 

Titus nods, "I'm glad we agree."

 

Lexa does not stop staring at the door as she thinks, _'All I have to do is stay calm and get this over with quickly.'_

 

At that moment the door opens and Indra enters and goes to the throne, "Heda, Clarke and the other representatives of Skaikru are outside waiting to enter."

 

"Mochof Indra, they can enter."

 

Indra orders one of the warriors to go to Clarke and the others while she positions herself on the left side of Lexa.

 

The first person to enter is of course Clarke, behind her come several familiar faces, Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Kane, Raven among others.

 

Lexa observes a couple of women she does not seem to know, the first is a blonde woman with long hair, Lexa thinks she remembers her from the meeting in TonDc a couple of years ago so she does not think she is Andrea. The other woman who comes with Clarke is a brunette woman with curly hair, a little shorter than Clarke.

 

At that moment Clarke and the others are in front of the throne, Lexa gets up and welcomes them, "Welcome to Polis, representatives of Skaikru."

 

"Thank you for welcoming us Heda," of course Clarke salutes in a respectful way.

 

"It's a pleasure to see you again commander, Skaikru is in the best disposition to negotiate with the coalition," Kane is not far behind and shows his negotiation skills.

 

Lexa nods and says, "I hope that the rooms that I have assigned you will be of your complete pleasure, tomorrow a long day will awaits you, you will have a lot of time to talk with the representatives of the 12 clans," Lexa stares at Clarke hoping she will be the one that answers.

 

"Thank you very much Lex... Heda, our rooms are quite comfortable.”

 

Lexa thinks, _'Clarke was about to call me Lexa in front of everyone?'_ , internally she feels a bit of laughter but of course she keeps her usual stoic face.

 

By now Lexa should thank them and let them go but something inside does not let her do it, she needs to know if the woman next to Clarke is Andrea, but how she can know, _'There must be a way --- Of course! '_

 

"Chancellor, I would like you to introduce me the people who accompany you, I do not have the pleasure of meeting you all."

 

Immediately, Lexa sees how this request takes Clarke as a complete surprise. She does not say anything until Kane clears his throat, "Of course, commander."

 

Clarke finally reacts and begins to introduce the people Lexa has known for a long time until Clarke turns to her left and points to the blonde girl, "She is Harper and the two who are behind are Mike and Miller, they are part of my personal security."

 

 _'Then who is the brunette next to you Clarke?'_.

 

Clarke looks to her right nervously, "And she's Andrea, she's... our botanist expert.

 

 _'Then you're Andrea'_ , Lexa looks at her closely and thinks, _'The truth is that she's beautiful from head to toe, she's young with beautiful big brown eyes, curly hair and lots of curves, her neckline almost competes with Clarke's. No doubt I can see what Clarke saw in her but... I doubt she knows how to hold a sword or how to throw a knife.'_

 

While standing with her arms behind her back, Lexa stares at her with almost a threatening look, and says, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Andrea."

 

For a moment Lexa can see a look of confusion in Andrea who is limited to answer, "It is a pleasure to meet you commander."

 

There is an uncomfortable silence in the room.

 

"That would be all for the moment" Titus breaks the tension that everyone felt for a moment, "Tomorrow we will be waiting for you at the first hour of the morning along with the ambassadors of the 12 clans."

 

Lexa ends by saying, "As Titus said, tomorrow will be very important, I hope you do not disappoint me."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke and the others leave the throne room quite relieved that the meeting with the commander turned out quite well, apparently Lexa just wanted to see who had accompanied Clarke to Polis.

 

Although Clarke was very suspicious of the way in which Lexa looked at Andrea, like how she scan her from top to bottom, she cannot deny that for a moment she got nervous but in the end everything went well and now they go back to their rooms.

 

As they walk down the hall of the tower, everyone talks in a pleasant way. Everyone is calmer after the small meeting with Lexa.

 

Just when they reach the elevator the door opens and to everyone's surprise as Luna appears leaving the elevator.

 

"Luna!"

 

"What a surprise Wanheda, it is a pleasure to see us again", Luna salutes respectfully.

 

"Hello Luna" Lincoln greets his old friend.

 

"Hello Lincoln, I never thought we'd see each other again in Polis, but life seems life always have surprises," Luna smiles, thinking that both she and Lincoln were once exiled and could not return to Polis.

 

Raven takes a few steps forward, "Luna, I'm glad to see you again."

 

"Hello Raven, it is also a pleasure to see you again, I hope we can talk for a few minutes, I am interested in your idea of implementing new radars around the oil rig to be able to fish more efficiently".

 

"Of course, we'll be several days in Polis and I guess we're on the same floor of the tower, so I could stop by to visit you."

 

Octavia gives Raven a little nudge and says in a low voice, "Rae, at least pretend you don´t like her."

 

Raven tries to hide she blushes, to her luck Luna immediately answers.

 

"Do not worry Raven; I'll look forward to talk to you" At that moment, Luna seems to focus her gaze on Andrea, as if trying to decipher if she already knows her or not.

 

Before Luna says anything, Clarke says, "I'd like to introduce you to Andrea, she's ... our botanist expert."

 

When Luna is about to answer, now it is Andrea who interrupts, "Clarke is sometimes a little shy, it is true that I am the expert in botany but I am also her girlfriend", Andrea takes Clarke's hand after saying this.

 

"Oh I see, nice to meet you Andrea, it's a pleasure to see you all again, rest well because tomorrow will be a long day," Luna bows and continues walking towards the throne room.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
After Clarke and the others left the throne room Lexa sat thinking, to her bad luck instead of thinking about the possible repercussions of the meeting of the 12 clans with Skaikru, the only thing she can think about is Andrea. In her mind she had imagined Andrea in many ways, but never imagined that she was so beautiful. No doubt at first glance she can see what Clarke saw in her.

 

"Heda, is there anything else you want to discuss today? " Titus asks.

 

"I'm waiting for someone else Titus, but your presence and that of Indra will not be required."

 

Then Titus frowns, his presence is always required for any meeting.

 

At that moment a warrior opens the door and asks, "Heda, there is someone here who comes to see you, says she has an appointment with you."

 

"Let her in."

 

When Titus sees Luna enter through the door his posture changes completely, this is the first time that Luna has come to Polis since she fled the conclave, "What is this traitor doing here?"

 

"I invited her to come Titus," Lexa responds while maintaining her usual calm.

 

At this moment Titus cannot contain his anger, and begins to say almost shouting, "This is unheard of, I can accept that you invite Skiakru to negotiate... but I will never accept that you invite this coward to Polis!"

 

"Titus, that's enough!" Lexa raises her hand, ordering Titus to remain silent.

 

Luna smiles and looks directly at Titus, "It's a pleasure for me to see you again old teacher."

 

Lexa can see the contained anger in Titus eyes, "Titus, Indra, leave us alone."

 

Indra immediately leaves the place, while Titus wants to protest but he knows it is a lost battle so he also walks towards the door but still looking at Luna. When Titus finally leaves the throne room, Luna says, "Well, that was fun, isn´t it?"

 

Lexa smiles, "The truth, this turned out better than I expected" But then Lexa changes her attitude and gets more serious, "Thanks for coming Luna, your support for my decision of the meeting tomorrow can be crucial to reach an agreement."

 

"You know perfectly well that I will always bet for peace among the clans, and I firmly believe that Skaikru can bring many benefits to the Kongeda."

 

Lexa nods, "I also think the same."

 

"By the way" Luna changes the conversation, "I just met Clarke and Skaikru's entourage in the hallways."

 

Lexa answers in a cold way, "They were here a few minutes ago."

 

Luna continues, "Clarke looked pretty satisfied with how things are going."

 

"It's because she wants peace as much as we do."

 

"By the way" Luna pauses thinking her words well, "Clarke introduced me to her... mmm as they say in Skaikru, her girlfriend, a beautiful brunette girl with curly hair."

 

"I know, I also met her, her name is Andrea", Lexa cannot hide her annoyance when talking about her.

 

"I did not think Clarke had someone by her side, but apparently Clarke has learned to balance leader's life with that of her personal life, maybe you could learn something from her" Luna smirks.

 

Lexa stares at her and says, "You know as well as I do, that being Heda is being alone."

 

Luna rolls her eyes, "Yes I know, Titus told me that more than a thousand times when we were little, luckily I never listen to him and I'm still looking for my other half."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke and Andrea are already in their room getting ready to sleep, it has been a long day and without a doubt Clarke wants to rest as much as possible to recover her strength for tomorrow. While she is sitting on the edge of the bed ready to go to bed, she thinks, _'The truth is that today things went much better than I expected, Lexa didn’t say anything about Andrea and everyone seems to be in a good mood to face what's coming.'_

 

Andrea is on the other side of the room looking for her clothes to sleep, she has not said a word since they entered the room, but Clarke has been so involved in her thoughts that she has not noticed.

 

Clarke lies down on the bed and begins to feel how comfortable the furs are in her skin, "I think we will sleep very comfortable tonight, without a doubt the commander gave us one of the best room."

 

Andrea has just finished changing and goes to the bed, but stops in front of Clarke and says, "Darling, can I ask you a question?"

 

"Of course, what's wrong?"

 

"Why you didn't introduce me as your girlfriend with Lexa and Luna?"

 

Andrea takes Clarke completely off guard, in her mind thinks of many possible answers, but again nothing seems to come out of her mouth, "It was because --- I didn’t really think it necessary.

 

"You didn’t think it was necessary!" Andrea starts to get upset.

 

 _'Shit, this is not going well,'_ Clarke analyzes her words and says, "I meant that for grounders that kind of things are not important, you've seen how when Lincoln introduces Octavia, very rarely he presents her as his wife ", Honestly Clarke does not remember if Lincoln introduces or not Octavia as his wife but it is the best thing that occurred to her at this moment.

 

Andrea keeps thinking for a few seconds, "Now that you mention it, I think you're right, I don’t remember Lincoln introducing Octavia as his wife when he meets someone new."

 

Clarke breathes deeply, "Apart from that, to leaders like Lexa and Luna, it is more important that you introduce yourself with your title or for what you do to help your clan,” Clarke looks at her like she was completely convinced of her words, “that is why I presented you as our expert in botany."

 

No doubt it seems that Clarke's explanation has helped to calm Andrea's anger, "mmm it makes sense what you say."

 

And at this moment Clarke knows that she has the leverage in the discussion, "But honey, if you want it from now on I can introduce you as my girlfriend to the leaders and representatives of the other clans."

 

"It's not necessary, if that's the way the grounders do it, then I agree," Andrea walks up to Clarke and kisses her, as she goes to bed with her.

 

Andrea hugs her and continues kissing her until Clarke says smiling, "Honey, tomorrow will be a long day and I think it is better that we rest as much as we can, I promise that I will compensate you when we are back in Arkadia."

 

Andrea makes a noise of disapproval with her mouth and says, "You'll have to compensate me a lot."

 

Andrea hugs her to sleep, while Clarke continues with his eyes open thinking about everything that is happening right now. Being in Polis and seeing Lexa again has planted many doubts in her head.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
The next day in the morning everything is ready for the meeting of Skaikru with the 12 clans, the throne room is completely full. The ambassadors of the 12 clans are present and eager to hear what Clarke has to say. Luna is the only leader who showed up, when they see her they are immediately surprised, everyone knows that many years ago she escaped from the conclave and fled to become the leader of Floukru.

 

Besides Clarke, to the meeting attend, Kane, Raven, Andrea, Bellamy, Lincoln and Octavia. But really those who are going to speak are going to be Clarke and Kane.

 

The meeting as expected is quite difficult, there are many claims to Skaikru for everything that happened in the almost 4 years of war, Clarke tries to make them understand that all this happened because of Pike and the bad decisions that he made. Both Lexa and Luna try to support Clarke to help her and have her reasons heard.

 

The most difficult issue as always is of course what will happen with the mountain?, Mount Weather is still a great threat for the grounders. Clarke informs the ambassadors of the 12 clans that she has reached an agreement with Lexa to dismantle the remaining missiles to prevent Skaikru from attacking another city again as Pike did more than 2 years ago.

 

This news reassures most of the clans, but there are two clans in particular that do not seem quite satisfied, Sankru and Podakru still distrust Skaikru a lot because they are the clans closest to the mountain along with Trikru and Azgeda.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
_**Two years and 4 months before**_ ****  
  
  
  
  
_Raven is quite nervous in the control room of the mountain, Pike arrived a few hours ago and since he arrived he has done nothing but order and move people from side to side, he enters and leaves the control room quite nervous as if he were about to order something._

_It seems to have something planned, but neither she nor Sinclair are aware of Pike's decisions, they have been relegated to simple operators of certain systems within the mountain, all defense and attack systems are in the hands of people loyal to Pike ._

_During the last 3 years several people loyal to Pike have been learning how to operate the offensive systems of the mountain, at first Raven was helping them but when she saw how cruel and bloody the war was becoming she decided that for her it was enough and since about a year ago, she only helps to keep the vital mountain systems working._

_For some months Raven has not heard from Clarke, Bellamy, Lincoln and Octavia. The last thing she knew about them was that they were brought to the mountain when Pike learned that they were planning a rebellion against him, that day she saw them arrive but since then she has not seen them again, she knows they are alive because she has heard some guards talks about them in the halls, but if what they say is true she must find a way to rescue them as soon as possible._

_Raven awakes from her thoughts as she hears how once more Pike enters the control room followed by his 3 most loyal guards, Hana Green who is Monty's mother, Shawn Gilmer who is one of his most loyal followers and Chase who started out as a simple guard to the service of Pike but with the step of the years little by little he has been ascending of rank until being appointed head of security of the mountain. During these years Raven has learned to fear Shawn and Chase, especially the second one, since now he has an almost psychotic look and quite violent outbursts. Of course Pike overlooks all this because with their help he has managed to maintain control over the people of the ark and the mountain._

_"It's enough, these damn savages don’t learn" Pike hits the control table, "I didn’t want to get to this but we have no other choice."_

_Everyone in the control room is quiet waiting for what Pike is going to order. The tension is breathed in the environment._

_"Briggs is in position?" Pike asks._

_The guard in charge of the main computer is the one who answers him, "Yes sir, he has been ready for a couple of hours, thanks to him we were able to lock the objective."_

_Pike keeps thinking for a few seconds, without making a gesture and without saying anything, which increases the tension in the control room, "Prepare the missile, if we don’t show our power those savages, they will soon invade us and it could be our end"._

_"No!" Raven cannot stop the word from escaping her mouth, "We're going to kill hundreds of innocent people, including children."_

_Pike looks at her and with a cold look says, "In the war there are always innocent victims."_  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
The meeting has been very difficult and Lexa is already quite annoyed by the position taken by some clans, no doubt she expected opposition but in her mind is sure that all this is for something more. If the information of her spies is true, she must rush to make Skiakru the clan number 13, so she decides to act suddenly.

 

"I think we have already discussed enough" Lexa interrupts the Podrakru ambassador, "This meeting was just to inform you about the benefits that Skaikru can bring to the coalition and I think that has already been made clear" Everyone in the room is silent, "The real reason I gathered you all here is to inform you that we will not only sign a peace treaty with Skaikru, but that we will also accept them as the 13th "At that moment Lexa looks at Clarke who nods.

 

Of course immediately the protests of the ambassadors do not wait.

 

"Silence!" Titus shouts to silence all the ambassadors, "You already heard Heda, Skaikru will be accepted as the 13th clan."

 

Lexa looks carefully at all the ambassadors, gets up from the throne and says, "Now that you all are here in Polis, the ceremony will take place tomorrow night."

 

Again a great murmur is heard among all present, some of disbelief and others of annoyance but nobody really dares to contradict the commander.

 

"This ends the meeting, tomorrow night all of you are required for the ceremony", After listening to Lexa’s words all the ambassadors begin to leave the place, when almost everyone has left, Clarke is also about to leave but Lexa stops her, "Clarke please wait, I need to talk to you alone."

 

Clarke stops before the incredulous look of Andrea to whom Clarke only says a few words before Andrea leaves the throne room along with the other Skaikru representatives.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke is surprised to hear Lexa ask her to stay a moment longer, the two have not spoken to each other since they talked for a few minutes on the oil rig a week ago.

 

Clarke looks at Andrea who has taken her hand and says, "Don’t worry, it will only be a moment, surely the commander wants to discuss with me what I have to do for the ceremony to include us as the clan number 13."

 

When seeing Andrea´s face, Clarke is sure that she wants to say something more to her, to protest, to show anger but Andrea only says, "Okay, I wait for you in our room."

 

When everyone leaves the throne room, Lexa gets up and walks towards Clarke, "Sorry for not informing you before, but seeing how things were unfolding I thought it was better to rush the ceremony to accept Skaikru as the clan number 13.

 

Clarke looks at her in the eyes and says, "I cannot deny that I was surprised, but I'm sure you must have a good reason to do this."

 

Lexa places her hands on her back and walks to the balcony, "You're right, there's one more reason why I want to rush things, forgive me for not telling you before but first I wanted my spies to be sure of the information."

 

Clarke walks behind her listening to what Lexa tells her, "I have to confess that I am now quite curious to know the reason for hurrying the ceremony."

 

Lexa stops and looks towards the horizon, "During the 6 years since you defeated the mountain many things happened in the collation, just 3 months later after the defeat of the mountain, Nia the Queen of Azgeda came to snatch the throne and demand that a new commander ascend" .

 

Clarke remembers that Lexa told her that Nia had been the one who had killed Costia and was always looking for power within the coalition, "And what happened?”

 

"All the ambassadors voted against me and there was a death duel between a warrior of Azgeda and me" Lexa looks at Clarke, "Roan the son of Nia and I fight to death in the arena, as you can see I won," Lexa smirks.

 

"I suppose you killed Roan and Nia is still looking for revenge," Clarke thinks that Nia must still be looking to take the power within the collation.

 

"It was not like that, just after defeating Roan in the arena, I killed Nia by throwing a spear at her and proclaimed Roan as the new King of Azgeda."

 

Clarke cannot hide her face in astonishment, "Even after so many years you don’t stop surprising me, but... I guess that would solve all your problems with Azgeda. So what is happening?"

 

"There was something that at that moment did not take into account" Lexa is still standing with her hands behind her back, "Nia had a very peculiar servant who accompanied her everywhere, six years ago she was only a teenager of no more than 16 years. At that moment I let her go without asking more questions but a short time later I find out that Nia wanted to use her so that she would be the one who ascended to the throne of Heda after my dead."

 

Clarke now has several questions, "But I thought Aden and Allana are the ones supposed to ascend as the new Heda?"

 

"Actually there are several more Natblidas apart from the two of them, but they are the most advanced and prepared."

 

 _'Natblidas?'_ , Clarke has many more questions now, but she should focus on what's important, "So this girl is also _Natblida?_ "

 

Lexa nods, "Everything indicates that Ontari is also a Natblida and still seeks to usurp the throne of Heda."

 

"Well, then this Ontari wants to overthrow you and take the power, but I still don’t understand what that has to do with Skaikru,” Clarke tries to piece together all the pieces of the puzzle.

 

"Clarke... according to my spies, Ontari joined to the people of Skaikru who escaped when you arrested Pike."

 

Fear seizes Clarke, and with trembling voice says, "No --- It cannot be, how they could survived?"

 

"We do not know that, but what we are sure of, is that Ontari has been gathering an army... Clarke, apparently they want to take over the mountain again."

 

Clarke is speechless, wants to run and tell everyone in Arkadia and Mount Weather but must stay calm, she begins to breathe and calms down, "But I still don’t understand why the rush to make us the 13th clan."

 

"It's simple, if Skaikru agrees to be the 13th clan and joins the coalition, any act of aggression against Skaikru is an act of aggression against the coalition, that way my army could help you defend yourselves", Lexa sounds quite sure of her words.

 

Clarke is thinking, Lexa is right, the benefit of being accepted as the 13th clan it is a lot and goes beyond the economic benefit, "I agree with you, but I would like you to have told me before."

 

"I’m sorry Clarke, but first I wanted to be sure of the information my spies have been providing me."

 

Clarke is ready to say goodbye but Lexa interrupts her, "There's something else I want to tell you."

 

"Oh, what else I need to know?"

 

"It's about the ceremony." Clarke could almost say that Lexa suddenly looks a little nervous, but Lexa continues, "The ceremony consists of several parts, which you as leader of Skaikru must take part in."

 

Immediately Clarke feels a bit surprised, "What things?"

 

"There are three things in specific" Lexa responds, "The first is that you must be dressed in a traditional way to our customs and wear certain makeup. So do not worry, tomorrow morning one of my maidens will help you in the process."

 

Clarke nods, "What else do I have to do?"

 

Lexa breathes deeply and continues, "The second thing is that you must swear allegiance to me and bow to me in front of everyone, and finally you must take the mark of the coalition in your arm."

 

Clarke is completely silent, processing what Lexa has just told her and thinking, _'There should not be a problem with the outfit, but swear allegiance, bow... and take the coalition mark.'_

 

"I need to know your answer Clarke, what do you decide? Do you accept?"

 

Clarke breathes deeply and says, "For the sake of my people, I have to do it."

 

At that moment Lexa seems to relax when she realizes that Clarke has accepted the terms of the ceremony.

 

Clarke leaves the throne room thinking about how she will explain to Andrea everything she has to do in front of Lexa.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
"You have to do what?!"

 

Clarke and Andrea are in their room in the tower, of course after hearing the things Clarke has to do tomorrow at the ceremony Andrea didn’t agree.

 

"It's one thing to dress according to their clothes and their customs, but why the hell do you have to bow to her? And even worse, why do they have to mark you as if you were some kind of cattle they owned? "Clarke had never seen Andrea so angry.

 

"You have to calm down, Lexa explained to me that all the clan leaders had to go through the same process, including the Azgeda's queen" Clarke speaks in a calm way, trying to reassure Andrea, but her words do not seem to accomplish the task.

 

"I don’t care who the hell that Azgeda queen is, I care about you" Andrea walks side by side of the room quite furious, "Look Clarke, I understand that you have to do this kind of things because you're the chancellor, but there's something in Lexa that I do not like... I don’t know if it's the way she looks at you or the way she talks to you --- but that apart from making you do all this makes me mad as you have no idea."

 

 _'So, Andrea has noticed Lexa’s behavior,'_ Clarke slowly approaches Andrea and holds her by the waist to be only a few inches from her, "Honey, you don’t have to worry about it. The only reason why I do all this is for ourselves and for our people, we have lived so many years in war that I finally wish our people could have a little peace and tranquility."

 

Andrea looks down as if she wanted to cry, "I know, I understand that you do it for the good of our people" Andrea sighs slowly, "It's just that I don’t like being here in this tower, far from our home, locked up like prisoners." 

 

Clarke gives her a little kiss on the forehead and says, "I promise you that the day after tomorrow, I'll take you to visit market, we'll walk together and we'll get distracted for a while ... okay?"

 

Andrea sighs again "Okay."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke got up early in the morning, as usual; they took their lunch in their room and a short time later Clarke took a bath to be ready when Lexa's maids arrive to prepare her for the ceremony.

 

"What time will they come?" Andrea asks as she finishes getting ready.

 

"They should not take long, Lexa told me they would come in the morning."

 

Clarke walks anxiously around the room until she hears the knock on her door, "Wanheda, we come to help you prepare for the ceremony."

 

"You can enter."

 

Clarke sees two maids enter the room loaded with several baskets and different things including some dresses, one of them approaches and says, "Good morning Wanheda, my name is Dana and she is Naira, we have come to help you so that everything is ready for the ceremony. "

 

“Thank you, but --- you can call me Clarke", Clarke is not used to being called Wanheda, just two years ago she found out that grounders called her that, and all thanks to Luna telling her in one of her first meetings.

 

"It would be disrespectful for us not to call you for your title."

 

Andrea smiles when she sees how Clarke cannot do anything to stop them from calling her Wanheda.

 

Dana and Naira place several things on the bed, including several dresses and makeup and Dana is the one who speaks, "The first thing we need is to try on several dresses to see which suits you best, the truth is that you have a body with a lot of curves and we are not sure which one suits you best."

 

Andrea takes some tea and says, "Please, choose something that highlights your curves."

 

"Shut up, don’t give them ideas, I don’t want everyone to see me," Clarke says this in a playful tone.

 

Dana interrupts them, "That will be very difficult, because you will be the one everyone will be looking at," after this Dana takes one of the dresses and extends it, "Please Wanheda, could you take off your clothes to measure it?"

 

Clarke turns on her back and begins to undress and she looks a little uncomfortable, but there is something that immediately catches the attention of Dana and Neira, the two who make a noise of surprise after seeing Clarke’s naked back.

 

"I haven´t seeing a body with so many scars in a long time" Dana spoke trying to hide her amazement, "I mean, it's normal in warriors of advanced age who have fought many wars, but in someone as young as you I had never seen it." 

 

Clarke smiles sarcastically and says, "I've had a pretty hard life on earth."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
The whole process of grooming, makeup and learning what to do in the ceremony took Clarke almost 5 hours, at this time she is somewhat tired and a little hungry, but she is now completely ready for the ceremony.

 

She really liked how she was fixed, the way they braided her hair was what surprised her most; even Andrea was surprised to see the intricate ways in which Clarke's hair was braided. Her makeup consists of blue, red and black shadows under her eyes and part of her hair were also painted in the same colors.

 

And the dress is a beauty, never in her life Clarke had put something like this, she is thinking seriously to tell Lexa that if she can keep it.

 

At this time Clarke is in a room next to the throne room waiting for the signal to enter, along with Dana who is applying the last details to her attire.

 

At that instant she begins to hear the voice of singer who is singing the coalition anthem, Clarke knows that this is her signal to take action.

 

As the door opens Clarke walks slowly through a red carpet while listening to the hymn of the grounders, around her she can see members of all the clans standing at both sides, when she looks to her left she can see Andrea, Bellamy, Kane and Raven who apparently are amazed by her.

 

After smiling a little Clarke looks to the front and to her surprise Lexa is also dressed in a different outfit, she had never seen Lexa with a dress. Lexa is also make up in a special way.

 

At this moment Clarke thinks _'I would have liked someone to tell me that Lexa was also going to dress differently, she looks hot,'_ Clarke keeps walking until she is in front of Lexa who is standing in the dais of the throne.

 

As Dana told her, Clarke kneels on one knee and bows to Lexa.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
When the coalition hymn began to sound, Lexa got up from the throne and prepared to wait for Clarke, but nothing prepared her for what she would see coming through the door.

 

Clarke looked just beautiful, like a princess in the stories that Lexa used to read in the tower library when she first arrived in Polis, Lexa makes a mental note to congratulate Dana for the work she did in preparing Clarke.

 

Lexa observed every detail, every step that Clarke takes for the carpet, she cannot help but see how she smiles when she sees her friends and continues walking until she reaches her and kneels on one knee and bows.

 

At that moment all those present in the room also bow.

 

For a moment Lexa was so hypnotized by Clarke that she forgot what she had to do or what she had to say. But fortunately Titus clears his throat and Lexa reacts.

 

"Raise."

 

Once everyone is back on their feet, Lexa says, "Heil representatives of the 12 clans."

 

"Heil commander of the blood", everyone responds at the same time.

 

Lexa raises her voice and says, "We are here gathered to accept Skaikru as the clan number 13."

 

Murmurs are heard in the room but nobody is opposed.

 

"Wanheda, please take the mark that makes you responsible for Skaikru before the Kongeda," Lexa points to her right side where a small fire is lit.

 

Clarke walks a few meters to be surrounded by friends and one of the guards of Lexa approaches her with a red-hot iron ready to put the mark. Clarke extends her arm and the warrior presses the iron hard against her forearm while Clarke does everything possible to avoid expressing pain in her face.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the ceremony goes smoothly, Lexa reads some other oaths and the ceremony is over.

 

Little by little everyone leaves the throne room until only the people of Skaikru and the people most loyal to Lexa are present.

 

At this moment Lexa is fighting with all her strength against a voice inside her that says she must tell everyone to leave to be alone with Clarke.

 

"Heda, the ceremony was a success," Indra comments while standing next to Lexa.

 

"That's right, now we just have to wait and see what Ontari's next play will be --- Indra, Titus you can leave".

 

Indra and Titus nod their heads and head for the door.

 

Seeing that Lexa was left alone Clarke approaches her, "The truth the ceremony was easiest than I thought, I do not know why I got so nervous" Clarke smiles, she really looks calm and happy.

 

"From now on Skaikru will be recognized as 13th clan and will be under my protection just as I promised."

 

"Thank you very much Lexa".

 

Lexa is about to ask Clarke to stay a moment, she needs to talk to her alone, but ...

 

"Honey, please come --- let's have dinner to celebrate" Andrea approaches and takes Clarke by the hand.

 

Clarke turns to see Andrea and smiles, "Of course, give me a second and I'm with you", Andrea turns away and Clarke looks at Lexa again, "As I said, thank you very much for what you're doing for us, I promise that my people will comply with all the obligations we acquire by joining the coalition."

 

Lexa nods her head trying to hide her feelings, "Welcome to the coalition."

 

Clarke walks away, and Lexa can only watch as she and Andrea go hand in hand.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Clarke, Andrea and the others finally went out to visit the market, just as Lexa promised, she assigned them a couple of Lincoln's friends to take care of them.

 

Clarke thought about telling everyone the night before about the danger that Ontari represented, but she did not want to spoil the climate of happiness that everyone had, so she preferred to wait to tell them today at night.

 

Raven is quite frustrated because almost no merchant speaks English, so it has been quite difficult to communicate with them to do business. Lincoln has served as a translator but even he has found it difficult to translate everything Raven says.

 

Clarke and Andrea separate a bit from the group and head towards a food stand, Andrea is eager to try some of the typical market food.

 

When arriving at the food stand the woman who is attending tells them, "Welcome, what do you want to eat?"

 

Clarke and Andrea are surprised to realize that the woman speaks perfect English, "We would like to try something of what you have on the grill," Clarke points out what appears to be deer meat.

 

The woman cuts a piece of meat and says, "Of course, this is perfect for a space princess."

 

Clarke is surprised and thinks, _'This cannot be a coincidence, how she knows people call me princess?'_

 

The woman brings her the food and says, "Do you want a bite, princess?"

 

This is enough; Clarke has to know, "How do you know people called me princess?"

 

The woman smiles and turns back to talk to another person who is at the other side of the tent "You were right, telling her princess was a good idea."

 

Clarke and Andrea look each other in surprised and Clarke says in a defensive attitude, "Who the hell are you?"

 

The person who is on the other side of the tent turns and looks into her eyes, "What's up princess? don’t you remember your old friends?"

 

Clarke cannot believe who is speaking to her right now; it is like seeing a ghost ... "Murphy!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued ...**

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... you must be thinking, what about the scene were Lexa swears fealty to Clarke?  
> But I didn't want to do it right now, because it will be so rush. Things need to happen naturally and in time.
> 
> But a lot of things are going to happen in the next chapters that will test Clarke feelings towards Lexa and vice versa.
> 
> And of course it is Murphy, he is one of my favorite characters, along with another one who will appear in few chapters.
> 
> Thank you so much for all your comments and Kudos.  
>   
>   
> 


	4. I Care For Her (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy is alive and has a very interesting story.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing this chapter I notice that it would be very long, around 13k words, so I decide to split it in 3 parts.
> 
> This set of chapters set the plot for the rest of the story, and things will become very interesting and a little dark.
> 
> All the mistakes are on my own, enjoy.  
>   
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
  
  
  
Clarke was speechless; she cannot believe what she is seeing in front of her eyes. Murphy is alive after more than six years of not knowing about him, and not only is he alive but apparently he has been living in Polis for some time in the company of a woman.

 

"Wow, princess, I think you're really in Shock. Emori, could you bring her some water please? I don’t want Clarke to faint here," Murphy addresses the woman who is with him at the food stand.

 

"Don’t worry, I'm fine --- I just cannot believe you're alive and living in Polis", Clarke cannot get over her astonishment.

 

"And who is he?" Andrea is quite confused by what is happening.

 

"I'm sorry honey, he's one of the original hundred that we were sent to the earth six year ago" Clarke responds without stop seeing Murphy, as if she thought that if she stops seeing it he will disappear at that moment.

 

"Oh, that Murphy" Now it's Andrea who looks amazed.

 

At that moment Emori approaches Murphy and hugs him, "I must admit, I never believed you when you told me that the powerful Wanheda was your friend."

 

"You should never doubt me _hodnes_ , by the way I have not introduce you yet. Clarke, I want to introduce you to Emori, she is my wife."

 

As if knowing that he was alive was not enough, now Clarke learns that Murphy is married, "Your wife?!"

 

Murphy smiles as he hugs Emori, "Well we never really get together in a ceremony, but for practical purposes we live as if we were married."

 

The only thing Clarke could say is, "Well, congratulations Murphy."

 

"And tell me what has happened to your life? I know you are now Chancellor and apart you are feared and respected among grounders," Murphy asks casually, apparently really happy to see Clarke again.

 

Clarke raises an eyebrow, "Feared and respected?"

 

"Of course, you are the mountain slayer and the person who overthrew Pike to sign peace with the commander... you are the fearsome Wanheda," Murphy makes a movement with his hands as if he were praising to Clarke.

 

Emori and Andrea smile at the sight of Murphy but Clarke does not take it with so much humor.

 

"I see that you haven’t changed, and yes, now I am the chancellor and leader of Skaikru."

 

Murphy looks at Andrea, "And you're not going to introduce me to the beautiful girl who accompanies you?"

 

"Of course," to the surprise of seeing Murphy again, Clarke had completely forgotten to introduce Andrea, "She is my girlfriend Andrea," Clarke takes her hand.

 

"Nice to meet you Andrea" Muphy and Emori greet her.

 

"All this seems so incredible; I cannot believe you're here. We all thought you were dead after Jaha returned to Arkadia alone," Clarke wants to know a little more about Murphy's life in these six years.

 

"That old crazy returned to Arkadia," Murphy immediately changes his stance when he hears Jaha's name, "And how is he? Is he still looking for the city of light?"

 

Clarke remembers Jaha and says, "Well, after he came back he was never the same, just as you say he seemed to have gone crazy. He kept talking about someone named Allie who, according to him, was a tall brunette woman dressed in red who was going to save us all," Clarke pauses, looking for how to say the following," After a few months and that everyone in Arkadia thought that he was crazy he just committed suicide, hung himself in his room one night. "

 

Murphy smiles sarcastically, "I cannot believe that even after everything that happened he kept talking about Allie, but well at least in the end he found peace."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
**_Six years before:_**  
  
  
  
  
_After Murphy spent 3 months locked in the bunker watching over and over again the videos of how Allie almost destroyed humanity; he felt he was going crazy._

_When at last the door of the bunker opened Murphy ran to the main mansion on the island, there he found Jaha completely different, he seemed almost hypnotized. But his surprise was even greater when he saw Allie's hologram talking to him._

_Murphy thought about his alternatives but being a survivor he needed to escape the island as soon as possible, and that opportunity came soon. Emori and her brother appeared one day with a steam boat to transport Jaha and another subject who was simply a servant of Allie bound for Arkadia._

_Soon Murphy realized the danger that Allie represented for everyone, an artificial intelligence capable of destroying the world simply could not be a good thing,_

_Again and again Jaha insisted that they take a kind of chip that had the symbol of infinity engraved so that they knew the truth about the city of light and salvation, of course Emori and he never listened to him, but Emori‘s brother soon agreed to Jaha's request and was also controlled by Allie._

_The crucial point happened just before boarding the boat, Murphy stole the backpack that Jaha was carrying, since he was sure that he was carrying Allie. Immediately he throws the backpack to Emori and told her to destroy it._

_In response, Jaha's servant took Murphy by the throat threatening to kill him, but Murphy asked Emori to destroy the backpack at any cost._

_Jaha tried to convince Emori not to do it but just when he seemed to have succeeded, Emori dropped a heavy rock on the backpack; sparks immediately began to come out of the backpack and started to catch on fire._

_After that Jaha, his servant and Emori's brother fainted at that moment, Murphy and Emori took the opportunity to flee in the boat and never heard from Allie or Jaha again._  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke and Andrea listened intently to Murphy's story of how an artificial intelligence called Allie destroyed the ancient world and planned to do it again with the help of Jaha. The story seems so incredible that neither of them seem to believe it, even Murphy shows them one of the chips he keep as a souvenir.

 

Without noticing Clarke and Andrea have already been talking with Murphy and Emori for almost an hour, of course after so long Bellamy and the others appeared looking for Clarke and their surprise was great when they saw Murphy alive.

 

Everyone greeted him with pleasure, even Raven who seems to have forgiven him for shooting her and leaving her with a permanent leg injury, apparently the years of suffering under Pike's yoke made Raven and others appreciate the old moments they spent together before everything got complicated.

 

Murphy told them that he has been living in Polis for about 3 years and plans to live there for many more years with Emori.

 

Clarke and the others told him about how things are in Arkadia and the mountain and convinced him to go visit Arkadia one day.

 

Everyone said goodbye to Murphy with the promise that they would visit him every time they were in Polis.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Lexa is in her room, in the morning she had some audiences with some emissaries and with some ambassadors nothing out of the ordinary. All the ambassadors seemed to accept Skaikru as 13th clan although Lexa still maintains her reservations about it, since she has the suspicion that several clans could be helping Ontari.

 

When Lexa is sitting reading a book Dana knocks on her door, "Heda, I bring your food, can I come in?"

 

"Enter.”

 

Dana enters the room holding a tray of food, usually Lexa eats in her room reading a book or talking with Aden, but this time Aden and the other _natblidas_ are practicing with Titus.

 

Lexa makes some space on the table so that Dana can put the food tray.

 

"Dana, I wanted to congratulate you on the way you prepared Clarke for the ceremony."

 

Dana smiles and bows, "It was an honor Heda, I hope you liked the dress I chose for her."

 

"It was a great choice, and also the makeup was perfect, "Lexa takes a piece of bread to start eating, "And tell me how was Clarke during the time you and Naira were preparing her, She was nervous? Or did she was annoyed? "

 

"The truth is that she was quite calm and cooperative at all times although there was something that definitely made her feel uncomfortable."

 

Lexa was preparing to drink some water but stops to listen to Dana, "And what made her feel uncomfortable?"

 

"Heda , I do not know if I should tell you this, because I might consider it an invasion of Wanheda's privacy, but there was something that surprised me."

 

Now Lexa is quite intrigued by what Dana means, "Please tell me what you saw?"

 

Dana seems to be thinking her words carefully, "When I asked her to undress so she could try on the different outfits we brought, there was something that immediately caught my attention. Part of her body but mostly her back was full of scars but --- there were many, very rarely I had seen something like that and less in a woman as young as Wanheda.

 

Lexa is completely surprised by Dana's confession, _'How is it possible that Clarke has so many scars? What happened to her? '_ , Lexa remains seated and says, "And did you ever ask her anything about it?"

 

"The truth was impossible not to ask her after seeing her, but she only answered that she had a very difficult life on earth."

 

Lexa is left wondering what could have happened to Clarke in these six years so that her body had so many scars. She needs to know, because inside she feels her blood boil just thinking that someone could have hurt Clarke so much, _'If someone was able to hurt her so much, that person would pay for it with his life.’_

 

Although inside Lexa is furious, on the outside she remains calm and says, "Thank you very much for the information Dana."

 

Dana makes a small bow and leaves the room.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
When everyone returns to the tower after having walked the streets of Polis, Clarke asks them to meet in her room since she has something important to tell them.

 

Once everyone is there Clarke begins to speak, "Hello everyone, I have gathered you here because I have something very important to tell you, and since you are the people I trusted the most, you must know it."

 

After saying this, Clarke is sure that she has all the attention of everyone present.

 

"A couple of nights ago I had a conversation with Lexa where she told me very important information. She told me that the people who fled after we captured Pike are still alive somewhere."

 

"How is that possible? Hana, Chase and the others are still alive? "Bellamy asks rather surprised.

 

Clarke crosses her arms and says, "Lexa couldn't tell me how many people that fled from being captured were alive, but what she did tell me is that they were not alone. Everything indicates that they joined a renegade warrior from Azgeda called Ontari and are forming an army to seize the mountain."

 

"What the hell?" Octavia cannot hide her annoyance, "And is it until now that Lexa thought about telling us all this?"

 

Clarke remains calm and says, "Lexa could not tell us anything until she got confirmation from her spies, but once she confirmed that the threat was real she told me immediately. And that's why she hastened to accept us as the 13th Clan.”

 

"And what does that benefit us?" Bellamy asks.

 

Before Clarke can answer Lincoln says, "Being part of the coalition, Heda is obligated to protect Skaikru from any threat."

 

"What Lincoln says is right" Clarke nods, "Being part of the coalition Lexa is obligated to protect us. Lexa hastened to make us the 13th clan to make sure that Ontari thought twice before attempting to attack us."

 

Kane, who had remained silent during the whole meeting, finally speaks, "It seems to me a good strategy, in this way Lexa makes sure that the mountain doesn’t fall into the hands of enemies and apart from that, earns Skaikru's trust. Without a doubt she is trying to keep the peace in the coalition."

 

Clarke ends by saying, "I think that for now we should trust Lexa and stay alert in case of any threat."

 

What was once a climate of happiness and tranquility now is a climate of concern among all present.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
_**Five years and 8 months before:**_  
  
  
  
  
_Abby is in her office looking at a message she just received, a few hours ago a Lexa scout arrived to give her a message, apparently Lexa wants to sign a peace treaty with Skaikru. But before any decision Abby should consult with the council._

_At this moment Abby is sitting at her desk reading the note that Lexa sent her, in the note Lexa asks Abby for a meeting in a week to agree on the details to sign a peace agreement._

_Abby thinks about talking to Kane about it, when at that moment Pike enters Abby's office, "Chancellor, good morning."_

_"Good morning Charles, what do you need?" At first Abby had her doubts about Pike, but after working for him for several weeks she is convinced that despite her methods Pike seeks the benefit of the people of the ark._

_Pike sits at the chair in front of Abby’s desk, "I heard that a couple of hours ago a grounder appeared at the gates with a message for you."_

_"That's correct; he was a messenger in behalf of the Commander."_

_"And what does that girl want?" Pike cannot hide his contempt for Lexa._

_"In the message, Lexa says she wants to sign a peace treaty with us and she wants to have a meeting with me to talk about it."_

_Pike makes a disapproving sound with his mouth, "You really believe in that girl after all that has happened, just a few months ago she left us abandoned in the mountain waiting for us to die at the hands of those psychos in Mont Weather."_

_Abby raises an eyebrow, "Her request seems sincere Charles."_

_Pike crosses his arms and says, "If something has become clear to me in the time I've been on earth, it's that you cannot trust the grounders no matter what clan they belong to, while some left us to die on the mountain, others killed more than half of my people at the farm station," Pike leans forward in his chair, "Do you really think we can trust them? --- You know what I think, What happens is that they are afraid of us, at this moment we have the advantage."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_Using his great power of persuasion Pike continues, "Think about it, we have control of the mountain, we have the vehicles and mountain technology, as well as their weapons at our disposal" Pike pauses and with his index finger touches the desk hard, "And that's why they fear us!"_

_Abby had never seen it that way, for the first time she thinks that Skaikru is in a better position than Lexa and does not need the grounders to survive, "You're right Charles, we don’t need them."_

_Abby takes the note that Lexa sent her; she cut it in half with both hands and then throws it in the trash can._  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
In the afternoon the delegation of Skaikru is ready to leave for Arkadia, the few days that passed in Polis were a lot of progress for all. Now that Skaikru is the 13th clan, things are going to improve for everyone.

 

As is customary when a leader leaves Polis she must go to see the commander to announce her departure. Clarke is nervous because at this moment she goes alone to the throne room to say goodbye to Lexa, in her mind there is a bit of uncertainty because she knows that after this visit she will not see Lexa in a long time but --- _’I shouldn’t feel that way_ , after all she can return to Arkadia not only with a peace treaty signed but also as members of the coalition. She can live in calm with Andrea without so many worries, so she shakes her head and continue walking.

 

While walking towards the throne Clarke convinces herself of all this, that is until she sees Lexa standing waiting for her.

 

"Good afternoon Heda, I've come to say goodbye."

 

Lexa is standing with her arms behind her back, this time only Indra is with her, "It was a pleasure to have you as my guests, and without a doubt we achieved many things Chancellor."

 

"Thank you very much for having accepted us in the coalition, I am sure that from now on things will improve for everyone" Clarke is staring at Lexa, as if trying to memorize her face in her mind, "By the way, Polis is a beautiful city I wish we had more time to know more parts of it.”

 

Lexa descends slowly down the steps until she is facing Clarke, this undoubtedly takes the blonde by surprise, "Now that Skaikru is part of the coalition you will be invited to the festival to celebrate the day of my ascension, it will be in about a month. Most clan leaders attend the festival, so it would be an honor that you join us," Lexa smiles trying to ease the tension she felt for a moment.

 

"Thank you very much commander, we will definitely come to the festival." Clarke also smiles and the two stare at each other.

 

"By the way, Indra will not be available to accompany you to TonDc instead of her, one of my generals called Quint will accompany you, he is already waiting for you at the entrance of the city."

 

Clarke tries to extend this moment as much as possible, but knows that the time to leave has arrived, "Thank you very much for everything Heda," Clarke extends her arm to say goodbye in the traditional way of the grounders.

 

Lexa holds her forearm and says, "May we meet again."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke walks with Andrea to the entrance of the city, behind her come Bellamy, Raven, Octavia and the others.

 

When leaving the city the rovers are ready to leave and a man approaches Clarke, "Wanheda, my name is Quint, me and my warriors will be in charge of escorting you to TonDc."

 

"Thank you very much Quint."

 

Clarke gets on a Rover with Andrea, Raven, Harper and Miller, the others are in the second rover.

 

The road seems calm, but for safety Lexa ordered that her warriors accompany them to TonDc, from then on Skaikru will continue alone until Arkadia.

 

"Polis was amazing, I'd like to go back soon," Harper says enthusiastically.

 

"I couldn’t agree more, I still want to explore many parts of the city" Raven is also quite enthusiastic.

 

"And tell me Rae, in the end you could talk to Luna?" Clarke asks, remembering that Luna told her she wanted to talk to Raven alone.

 

"Didn’t she tell you?" Andrea smiles after saying this, then looks at Harper who also smiles, "I cannot believe you didn’t say anything to Clarke."

 

"Well Griff, it's just that you were pretty busy these days." Raven blushes a little.

 

"You have to tell me what happened, I don’t want to be the last to find out", Clarke follows the game to Andrea and Harper.

 

"Well, the day after the ceremony Luna invited me to her room and we were talking about how to adapt the radars around the oil rig."

 

"Mmm Rae, you omitted a little detail" Harper places her hand on Raven's shoulder, "Our star mechanic spent all night in Luna's room," Harper makes a sign of quotes with her hands, "Talking about the radars."

 

Clarke cannot help but laugh, "I don’t think you talked about radars all night."

 

"Well, not really." Raven speaks as if offended, "I found out about a lot of other things, like for example, did you know that Luna knows Lexa since they were little kids?"

 

"I didn’t know", Honestly Clarke had no idea that Luna and Lexa had known each other for so long, and it takes a mental note in the future to ask Luna about Lexa the next time they see each other.

 

Raven continues, "Well, if they know each other from ---" but then Miller suddenly interrupts the conversation.

 

"One of Quint's men is signaling us to stop," Miller stops the rover and everything becomes tense.

 

All the grounders that accompany them seem tense, as if they expected an attack, without hesitation Miller and Harper hold their weapons but at that moment several men fall from the trees and hit the warriors who were protecting them, Miller tries to start the rover but a tree falls and blocks the road.

 

"If we stay in the rover they will kill us" Miller yells at everyone.

 

Clarke takes her pistol ready to protect Andrea and the she looks back, she sees Bellamy and the others descended from the rover and are grouping.

 

Miller and Harper descend on the right side of the rover to protect Clarke, Andrea and Raven.

 

Quint and another warrior approaches by the left side of the rover, "Wanheda, you need to get down of the rover, we will protect you."

 

Raven and Andrea descend first running to where they are Bellamy and the others, when Clarke gets down from the rover Quint takes her by the arm; Clarke turns surprised "What's wrong?"

 

"You are not going anywhere."

 

"Let me go," Quint holds her tightly and Clarke feels a small sting in her neck.

 

Realizing that Clarke does not come after her, Raven stops and turns, when she sees Quint grabbing Clarke’s arm she yells, "No, leave her!", but one of the men hits her hard in the face and Raven falls unconscious.

 

Clarke feels how the forces leave her body, she listen as Andrea's voice seems to fade away by saying her name, but her voice does not come out of her mouth to be able to scream, _'Andrea ... Bellamy ... Raven ... help!'_

 

The last thing she feels is how someone loads her on his shoulder and then everything is black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who would have thought Emori and Murphy would kill Allie.
> 
> And of course Clarke has been kidnaped, this will put things into perspective for a some characters.  
> Next two chapters will be a blast.  
>   
> Thank you so much for your comments and Kudos.  
>   
>   
> 


	5. I Care For Her (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has been kidnaped.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give you all a little warning, this chapter is dark and there is a reason why this story has the torture tags, that is all I'm going to say.
> 
> All the mistakes are on my own, enjoy.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
  
  
  
Little by little Clarke begins to feel her hands and feet as she begins to regain consciousness, her hands are tied to her back and her eyes are covered. She is sitting on the ground leaning against a tree.

 

Also little by little she begins to hear voices, many voices, some in English and others in trigedasleng but nothing she hears seems to make sense, and she also listens to what seems to be a lit fire close to her.

 

She tries to remember what happened, when she came down the rover someone held her arm and then she felt a small sting in the neck _Quint!_ , he was the one who took me by the arm.

 

But nothing makes sense, _'why would Quint kidnap me? What would he and his warriors gain by kidnapping me? '_ , she tries to pay attention to the conversations near her, she listens the word _Wanheda_ and also hear that they are waiting for someone to arrive soon.

 

By in her mind she thinks that for the time being she should remain silent and try to make nobody realize that she has already awakened, but to her bad luck she feels that something is walking on her arm and her first reaction is to move her arm quickly to take it off, _Shit! < i>_

 

"Apparently she woke up," A male voice says this.

 

Immediately Clarke seems to remember that voice, he is one of Quint's warriors. Little by little Clarke begins to feel as more people gather around her.

 

"Take off the blindfold," a rather familiar voice is the one who gives those orders, but it is not the voice of one of Quint’s warriors, it is someone else whom Clarke remembers very well.

 

Clarke feels like someone removes the blindfold from her eyes, and the first thing she sees in front of her is the face of the only person she would never want to see again, she will never be able to forget that psychopath's look and that scar over his eye, "Chase!"

 

Without hesitation Clarke throws to him even with her hands tied behind her back, like a rabid dog tries to bite him, to hurt him, Chase tries to protect himself but Clarke bites his arm.

 

Clarke feels the taste of Chase's blood in her mouth as she tries to hurt him again, by this time the two of them are on the ground fighting but not for long, someone grabs her neck and hits her head hard.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
_**Two years and eight months before :**_ ****  
  
  
  
_After Pike discovered that Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln were planning a rebellion against him the four were arrested and sentenced to spend the remaining days of their life in the prison inside Mount Weather, of course Clarke put up quite a resistance and when Chase went to arrest her, she tried to escape by throwing a wooden bench at his face, this caused a big injury at the height of Chase's eyebrow, consequently Chase knocked Clarke unconscious and hit her hard on the head._

_After that moment Clarke did not know what happened, when she awoke she was tied hand and foot with chains that were attached to the wall, without shoes and only with black pants and a gray interior shirt, looking around she certainly realizes that she is in one of the deepest levels of the mountain in a small room of no more than 10 square feet. The only things that are in the room are a small dim light on the ceiling and a bathroom in the corner._

_No doubt Pike didn’t hesitate to take her deep into the mountain to a place where no one could find her, Clarke wonders if Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln are on the same level as her. But at the moment her chances of escape are very complicated._

_After a couple of hours Clarke wonders if someone will come to see her, to interrogate her or if they will only let her die alone in this room._

_But soon after that she has her answer, the door opens and Chase walks slowly into the room, seeing him Clarke notices the huge scar that Chase has over his right eye, no doubt caused by what Clarke threw at him when he try to arrest her._

_Clarke is sitting on the floor looking up, while Chase slowly approaches, "You finally woke Griffin."_

_When Chase is only a few inches away from her, Clarke throws to him and tries to choke him with the chain _'this is the only chance I have to escape'_ , Clarke and Chase fight for several seconds one trying to survive and the other to be free._

_For a moment it seems that Clarke managed to subdue him, but someone else takes her by the hair and whips her to the ground. When Clarke looks up, Shawn Gilmer is in front of her._

_"Thanks, I owe you one man" Chase rubs his neck where Clarke tried to choke him, "This bitch was about to kill me."_

_"Don’t worry man, but be more careful next time, she could kill you."_

_Clarke watches in fear as Chase pulls out from the back of his guard pants a shock stick, the ones used by the guards on the Ark._

_"You'll pay for what you have done," Again and again Chase gives Clarke electric shocks, "Don’t worry it's not programmed at full power, so you will not faint."_

_Clarke feels the electric current going through her body again and again, by the time Chase finishes giving her electric shocks, Clarke cannot feel either her hands or her feet._

_"Because of what you've just done, I’ll make your stay in the mountain a hell, I promise you that you will want to die before continuing to suffer and you will beg me to kill you" Chase says these words with a lot of hatred._

_Lying down and still trembling, Clarke says, "Never."_

_Chase smiles sarcastically; "We'll see that." he looks at Shawn and says, "Help me with her."_

_Shawn grabs her arms while Clarke tries to resist but it is impossible, Chase tears off her gray undershirt and rips her bra leaving her half naked wearing only the black pants, "When I told you that your life here would be hell, I was not joking princess", then he slaps her so hard that Clarke feels a tooth loosen._

_"Leave her, later I'll come to see her to make her suffer a little more," Chase and Shawn leave the room, leaving Clarke beaten and half-naked on the floor._

_During the night Clarke is in a corner shaking because of the cold and hungry, thinking of some way to escape, looking around Clarke sees the room in which she is located, full of humidity and with mold on the walls so she thinks that nobody has been here in a long time._

_Clarke does what she can to sleep until she finally manages to sleep._

_Suddenly a sound wakes her up, she listens as that sound begins to come closer and gets stronger and stronger, it is like a knocking against the wall, little by little she begins to hear footsteps approaching together with the tapping until the sound stops just outside the door of the room._

_And three knocks are heard at the door, "Princess I came to see you", is Chase._

_The door opens and Chase appears with what it seems to be some food, Chase enters the room puts the food on the floor and stares at Clarke._

_Clarke is sitting in a corner, covering her breasts with her hands but trying not to show fear._

_"I brought you some food, are you not hungry?"_

_Of course Clarke is hungry; she has not eaten in two days._

_"Are you sure you're not hungry?"_

_She looks at the food, no doubt Clarke is very hungry to continue refusing, so he moves a little to see what Chase brought but he stops her with the same shock stick that he used previously, "You know Clarke, don’t even think about trying to attack m again. Pike ordered me to keep you alive but he didn’t tell me in what condition, so don’t try anything stupid."_

_Clarke thinks about her possibilities, 'I need to eat something, or I will not have the strength to escape,' she stares at Chase, "I promise not to try anything, I just want to eat."_

_Chase smiles, "See, it wasn’t hard for you to cooperate from the beginning."_

_Little by little, Clarke approaches the food tray and when she takes a fruit with one hand to try to eat a little, Chase grabs her by the neck with the stick and begins to choke her, "You thought I was going to forget that yesterday you tried to choke me, I told you that I would make your life a living hell."_

_Clarke tries to fight, tries to get rid of him but she can’t, she has no strength and just when everything starts to look blurry and she thinks she will die, Chase releases her and throws her to the ground._

_Clarke struggles to breathe; she was a few seconds of dying._

_Chase approaches slowly, grabs her by the neck and says, "Tomorrow I'll come to see you again."_

_And for several days Chase always comes back to see her, always doing the same routine of hitting the wall with the stick and knocking on the door three times saying 'Princess, I came to see you'._

_During the nights Clarke dreams of her mother, her father, Wells even with Finn, but unbelievably with whom she has dreamed most is with Lexa, she dreams of the kiss that she gave her in the tent or when they were trapped with the gorilla, she even dreams about the night they were out in the open after escaping from the beast. After so much time she has come to understand the decision of Lexa to accept the proposal of President Wallace, she has even come to think that she would have made the same decision as Lexa did._

_Every day Chase punishes her in a different way, some days he hits her in the ribs, other days in the legs, but her favorite punishment is to hit her with the stick on her back until she bleeds. The only part of the body where Chase does not hit her is on her face since according to his own words 'such a beautiful face cannot be beaten and marked for life.'_  
  
  
  
  
_~~~***_  
  
  
  
  
_After several weeks Clarke is sitting in a corner, cornered like a scared little mouse, she has lost the notion of how long she has been locked up, it could be weeks or even months, but she has made a decision she cannot live like that anymore. The hope of escaping has completely abandoned her mind and all she wants at this moment is to end her suffering and while she thinks what would be the best way to end her life, someone knocks on the door of the room._

_'It cannot be, I didn't hear his boots, I didn’t hear him hit the wall’, Clarke starts shaking uncontrollably just thinking that Chase has come once more._

_But when Clarke expects the worst, a woman appears by the door and walks slowly until she is a few feet away from Clarke._

_"Hi, don’t be afraid --- my name is Andrea."_

_Clarke does not know if what she is seeing is an illusion or if in fact this beautiful woman is in front of her, she has spent so much time half naked in this room that she does not even look for cover her body anymore._

_"They sent me to help you heal your wounds," Andrea speaks slowly in a tone that Clarke could almost describe as loving, like that of a nurse caring for a sick child._

_From her bag, Andrea looks for something to heal Clarke's wounds, pours a little liquid on a cotton ball and slowly approaches Clarke, who is still shaking._

_When Andrea touches Clarke's skin to heal her, without thinking, Clarke shakes herself on the touch. It is rather a reflection after all the beatings that Chase has given her._

_"Don’t worry, I will not hurt you, I promise," Andrea continues to clean the wounds._

_Clarke does not know what to say, she has not had contact with anyone other than Chase for a long time, and all she can say is, "Are you a nurse?"_

_Andrea smiles and says, "No, but apparently I'm the only person Chase and Pike trust and that want to come help you."_

_During the rest of the time that Andrea is healing her wounds the two remain silent, when finally Andrea finishes she says goodbye to her, "It was nice to see you Clarke, I will come tomorrow."_

_"Thank you very much Andrea."_

_During the next few days Andrea keeps coming to heal Clarke wounds and bring her food, little by little Clarke begins to trust her, during those days Chase has not shown up so things for Clarke have improved a lot._

_During one of those days Clarke asks Andrea, "How long have I been locked up?"_

_Andrea does not look up, as if she felt that what she was going to say affected Clarke even more, "I don’t know exactly when you arrived, but according to what I heard the guards say, you've been here for almost 3 months."_

_Clarke cannot believe what she's been hearing, she's been locked up for almost three months, enduring Chase's abuse, her eyes begin to fill with tears and without realizing it she starts to cry._

_Between sobs Clarke says, "Three months of my life locked up without seeing the sunlight, apparently my life was destined to end up locked in a dark and gray room after all", Clarke remembers the days she spent locked in the ark and as he thought that nothing could be worse than that, now she knows that she was undoubtedly wrong._

_For the first time since she has come to see her, Andrea comes closer than usual, she puts her hand on Clarke's shoulder, "Don’t lose hope, there are many people who are angry with Pike and are turning against him."_

_Clarke puts her hand on tops of Andrea's hand that is still on her shoulder, "Thank you for what you have done for me, during these days you have given me hope again."_

_Without realizing Clarke is staring into Andrea's eyes, but at that moment the door of the room abruptly opens._

_"What the hell are you doing here?!" Chase enters yelling._

_Andrea gets up scared, tries to say something, "I was --- healing her."_

_"You should only be a maximum of 10 minutes with her, and you've been here for more than an hour," Chase walks slowly until he's only a few inches from Andrea._

_Clarke sees how Andrea begins to tremble with fear, the same way Clarke trembles when she sees him._

_Chase pulls the shock stick from his waist and points to Andrea, "Look girl, you just have to heal her wounds so she does not die of any infection, but just that ... Did I make myself clear?"_

_Andrea nods and does not say a word._

_"I ask you again, did I make myself clear? Chase moves closer until he practically breathes in her face._

_"Yes --- Yes sir."_

_Chase seems to be about to lose patience and have one of his anger episodes, but Clarke intervenes, "Please don’t hurt her, she’s not to blame for anything that happened."_

_At that moment Chase looks at Clarke, apparently Clarke achieved her goal and Chase's attention is now on her, "Who gave you permission to speak?"_

_When Chase is about to hit Clarke, Andrea holds his arm, "Please don’t hit her, it was all my fault, I shouldn’t have stayed that long."_

_Chase pushes Andrea who falls to the ground, "Don’t you dare touch me again girl."_

_At this point Clarke does not know what to do, Chase could hit Andrea, "Please, she has nothing to do with this, the problem is between you and me."_

_"You know Clarke, you're right; the problem is between you and me." Chase holds the shock stick, calibrates it to full power and hits Clarke, who instantly loses consciousness._

_When Clarke wakes up she is still half-naked, hanging from the ceiling of the room held by the chains, as her feet do not touch the ground, she feels a great pain in her arms._

_"So you finally woke up" Chase is sitting in a corner, "Just in time, I was getting bored."_

_After this day things got worse for Clarke, for several days Chase tortured her for pleasure for hours, many times until she was unconscious of the great pain she felt._

_On one of those days while Chase tortures her, Clarke can no longer bear it and says, "Please, don’t hurt me anymore ... please just kill me, I don’t want to suffer anymore.”_

_Chase holds her face and stares at her, "You see how I was right; I told you that you were going to end up begging me to kill you."_  
  
  
  
  
_~~~***_  
  
  
  
  
_Several days have passed and Clarke has not heard from Andrea, Chase never mentioned her again, so she fears the worst._

_At this moment Clarke feels so much pain in her body that she has made a decision, she will end her life today, she has thought about how to do it, she is hesitant between hanging herself with chains or cutting her veins, but without a doubt either of those things would be less painful than what she has suffered in recent months._

_Clarke wipes away her tears, says goodbye to her mother and father, thinks of her friends and Lexa as she prepares to take her own life. But at that moment someone knocks on the door of the room. Clarke sees Andrea enter once more and smiles while thinking, 'At least I know she's alive and I can say goodbye to her.'_

_And when Clarke is about to speak and say goodbye to her, Andrea takes her hand and says, "Clarke, I was finally able to talk to your friend Raven ... and she has a plan to get you out of here."_  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
**Present :**  
  
  
  
  
Clarke wakes up after feeling cold water on her face, apparently one of the warriors threw a bucket of water to her. Everyone in the camp laughs when they see how she wakes up scared, this time Clarke is tied to a tree and with her hands and feet tied.

 

Again many warriors are around her but right in front of her is Chase along with a young woman with dark hair and with several marks on her face that Clarke clearly identifies as Azgeda, she sees around and can also see Quint and also Hana and a couple more people from Skaikru along with warriors from various clans.

 

"At last you wake up princess" Chase says to her while he holds a cup of what seems to be some liquor, "Apparently you have become enough resistant after as much time."

 

"So after swearing to kill all the grounders, now you work for them," Clarke spits out these words, "I thought you were at least true to Pike's beliefs but I see no, you're just a follower."

 

Chase starts to laugh in a rather annoying way, "You know Clarke, when we fled the mountain after you captured Pike, we thought we wouldn’t survive, so we decided to walk north as it was the only place on earth we knew. Luckily on the way we ran into Ontari and some other warriors who were also running away." Chase hugs Ontari by the waist, "When we met we realized that we had common enemy and we waited patiently for our chance."

 

"So you're Ontari” Clarke looks at Ontari trying not to show fear, “I thought you'd be taller," Clarke smiles and mocks Ontari.

 

"You can say what you want" Ontari approaches her, "but it is me who has the powerful Wanheda tied to a tree at my mercy as a small frightened animal."

 

"If you're so strong, why don’t you untie me? and we will see who is really more powerful," Clarke does not stop antagonizing Ontari.

 

Ontari gets even closer, "I could break your neck in an instant Skaigirl, you are not a rival for me."

 

At this moment Ontari is quite angry and about to hit Clarke.

 

But, "Well, well, well ... I see you haven’t changed a bit in all these years Clarke," a fairly familiar voice begins to speak, but Clarke cannot identify who he is, "You're still a specialist in trash talking."

 

And suddenly as if he were another ghost Emerson appears among the warriors.

 

"You don’t know how long I've waited for this moment" Emerson smiles, now he looks completely different, he looks more like a grounder than a mountain man.

 

"Emerson, how are you alive?" Clarke cannot hide her astonishment.

 

"I have to admit Clarke, you're a pretty special woman" Emerson stands behind Ontari and Chase and hugs them by the shoulders, "Only you are able to gather people from Azgeda, Trikru, Skaikru and the mountain against you."

 

Clarke thinks, _'Emerson is right; Ontari, Chase, Quint and he are allies.'_

 

Emerson smiles and says, "So Princess, you'll be our guest for a couple of days, while we get what we want."

 

Clarke thinks about her possibilities, she should not show fear at this moment, "You are crazy if you think that Skaikru or Lexa will negotiate with you in exchange for my life."

 

"Don’t worry, we will not negotiate with them --- Let's say we have better plans, but soon we'll see each other again" Emerson turns around and walks away.

 

But Chase approaches her, slowly strokes her cheek, "You have no idea how I miss all the time we spend together on the mountain, I hope you have missed me too."

 

Clarke tries to move her face so that Chase does not touch her.

 

Ontari also approaches, embraces Chase, kisses him and says, "Do not worry about Wanheda; we'll have fun with her later."

 

Ontari begins to give orders and Clarke is taken to a small tent where she is tied and gagged, at this moment Clarke thinks that her life is really in danger, all her enemies have united against Lexa and her.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
When Lexa saw the rovers arrive again she immediately began to worry, something had to have happened on the way to TonDc for them to return. But her concern increased when she saw that Clarke was not among the people who returned.

 

When everyone started arguing about what had happened, Lexa ordered everyone to go to the throne room immediately, information like this could not reach the ears of ordinary people.

 

Once in the throne room Lexa listens carefully to the story from Bellamy, Lincoln and Raven. In the room they are also Titus, Indra and Luna.

 

After hearing how Quint was the one who betrayed them Lexa clenches her fist tightly, _'How is it possible that Quint has betrayed me? I cannot believe I have not noticed anything strange about him.'_

 

Lexa can see the anger in the eyes of Bellamy and Octavia, but what bothers her the most is Andrea's look, she has not said a single word since they returned but she has not stopped seeing her for a moment.

 

"Indra, go for Ryder and gather my army, we'll leave in a couple of hours", Lexa orders quickly.

 

"Understood Heda."

 

Indra quickly leaves the place and Lexa says, "I'm sure Ontari is behind all this, but this time she will not escape."

 

Lexa walks quickly among all to leave the room but Andrea holds her arm and stop her, of course this takes everyone by surprise.

 

Andrea stares at her and says, "I really hope you had nothing to do with Clarke's kidnapping, I don’t care if you're the commander,” She makes a pause for a moment looking directly into Lexa’s eyes, “Because if Clarke doesn’t come back alive, I will make you responsible of her dead, and trust me you don´t want that.”

 

Lexa moves her arm to free from Andrea’s hold and approaches until she is only a few inches away from her, "Do not you dare touch me again girl, this time I will let it go because I know you are under a lot of stress. But the next time you touch me, I do not respond for my actions, you have no idea what I'm capable of."

 

Andrea smiles sarcastically and says, "I know perfectly well what you are capable of, I know that you are capable of assassinating in cold blood and of abandoning to their fate people you once swore to help".

 

Lexa's blood is boiling right now, Andrea's words have really made her angry, "I had nothing to do with Clarke's kidnapping, but I swear I will be the one to rescue her and ..."

 

Andrea interrupts her, "It's hard to believe you when one of your most trusted warriors was the kidnapper, I don’t know how you expect us to trust you to bring her alive."

 

Just when things seem to get out of control, Luna intervenes before Titus says anything, "I think that at this moment we are all under a lot of stress and we must calm down, it not help to fight between us," Luna walks until she is practically between Andrea and Lexa, "Heda, I'll stay in Polis in your absence and help Skaikru as much as I can."

 

"Thank you Luna," Lexa sees Luna for a moment and then looks at Andrea again and says in a threatening voice, "Finally Andrea, if you think I'm only able to kill in cold blood you are very wrong, I'm capable of that and many other things when the life of someone that matters to me is at risk."

 

Lexa turns around and leaves the throne room quickly leaving everybody astonished.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued ...**  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we will finally have some Clexa time, but things are far away to be solve between them.
> 
> For all of you who wanted to know why Clarke is with Andrea, here was a little sample of that.
> 
> And we also had the first altercation between Lexa and Andrea, and of course after this things will only scalate.
> 
> This chapter was in my mind since I first start thinking of this story, and wanted to give you all a good reason why Clarke was with Andrea and also a couple of decent antagonists.
> 
> By the way, Shawn and Chase were part of Pike's entourage in season 3 along with Hana Green.
> 
> I'm actually anxious about what you all think about this chapter, so let me know.  
>   
>   
> 


	6. I Care For Her (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is out and Looking for Clarke.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third part of this chapter, Lexa is ready to go after Clarke, and some things are revealed.  
>   
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 6**  
  
  
  
  
Lexa is looking at her warriors preparing to go out to look for Clarke, Ryder gathered a group of about a hundred warriors, she knows she cannot take a very large contingent because it would raise suspicions, Clarke missing is still a secret and no one knows besides the people of Skaikru and few of her most trusted warriors.

 

While everyone is preparing to leave Lexa is angry with herself, she is thinking about what happened with Andrea in the throne room and knows that she should not have reacted like that or say what she said at the end of the discussion. But Andrea really made her mad, if Andrea had been someone else Lexa would have took her by the arm, thrown her to the ground and maybe even cut her hand but she knows that Clarke would never have forgiven her, _'Actually Andrea cares for Clarke so much that she was able to face me even knowing that things could have end very bad for her. '_

 

But then she shakes her head and then she thinks, _’But right now I should not think about that, my priority is to find Clarke as soon as possible before Ontari causes her any harm.’_

 

Lexa also thinks about her generals; she never suspect that Quint could betray her or that several of her warriors were conspiring against her, when she return she thinks about talking to Indra, Ryder and Titus to do an investigation about it, she need to know if more people is against her within her army.

 

Indra approaches Lexa and says, "Heda, we have the last known location of Ontari, I think we should start there."

 

Lex nods, "I agree, Indra order everyone to be prepare, we leave immediately."  
  
  
  
  
~~~ ***  
  
  
  
  
It is already morning in the camp where Clarke is imprisoned, she was alone all the time in the tent, neither Emerson, nor Chase, nor Ontari went to see her. Only a couple of warriors kept watching her all the time.

 

Throughout the night Clarke was wondering what they want from her, if they do not want to use it as currency in any negotiation then, what is what they want, 'What will they want from me? And what is the thing they are waiting for it to arrive?

 

Suddenly she heard some noise outside the tent, apparently someone came to the camp and this made everyone start moving from one place to another.

 

When Clarke tries to pay attention to what they say outside their tent, a warrior enters quickly and picks her up to take her out by force, Clarke tries to put some resistance but it is impossible.

 

Once outside Clarke can see the camp in detail, there are several tents as well as a campfire and she can clearly see the distinction between Clans. Azgeda's warriors are on one side while Trikru's are on the other side; she sees the few Skaikru people mixed with the Azgeda forces and at the end of the camp there is the largest tent that apparently is where they are taking her.

 

Upon entering the tent she can see Ontari, Chase, Quint and Emerson standing around a table observing what appears to be a map, but before Clarke can see the map a warrior puts her on her knees on the ground.

 

Clarke looks around, and there is definitely no way to escape from this place so for now she will follow their orders and think about escaping in another moment.

 

Emerson approaches her, "Good morning Clarke, I hope you slept well. I know that our facilities are not the best compared to what the commander probably offered you in Polis. "

 

Clarke smiles and says, "Don’t worry; I've been in worse places."

 

"Yes, I heard about it" Now it's Emerson who smiles, "Chase told me about the time you stayed in the mountain under his charge. And believe me; a smile drew on my face when he told me about all the time he and you spent together. "

 

Clarke tries not to show anger, although inside she is really furious.

 

Emerson approaches and holds Clarke's face tightly, "I'm glad to know that someone finally managed to erase the smile on Clarke Griffin's face."

 

"Enough" Ontari shouts, "We cannot waste any time, bring the device now."

 

 _'Did she say Device? What kind of device? '_ , Clarke watches as a warrior gives Chase something and he pulls out from a bag a device that is undoubtedly a piece of technology but cannot distinguish what it is about.

 

Emerson pulls out a knife and shows it to Clarke, "You know, for the next step we're going to need some cooperation from you."

 

At that moment a warrior holds her by the shoulders while Emerson threatens her with the knife, and just when Clarke thinks Emerson is going to attack her, he cuts off the ropes on Clarke's hands.

 

Now Clarke is bewildered, _'Why did they free my hands?'_

 

Chase approaches and several people hold Clarke's hands, "We really just need something from you."

 

Between several people take Clarke’s hands, they put them against a small screen and the device begins to scan her hands.

 

 _Of course, they are scanning my fingerprints, but why? '_ , but at that moment Clarke understands everything, to activate any defense or attack mode on the mountain is a two-step method , you need both a password and the chancellor's fingerprints, "How the hell did you get the scanner? This belongs to the mountain. Who gave it to you?"

 

Ontari starts to laugh, "Wanheda you really are very naive, you have many more enemies than you think."

 

Once the device finishes scanning her fingerprints, Emerson again ties Clarke's hands, "And now what do we do with you?"

 

Between them all look at each other and Ontari says, "I think she can still be useful, apart I think we can have fun with her a little more, right hodnes?"

 

Ontari kisses Chase who smiles and says, "Of course, I've waited a long time to be able to spend some time with her again."

 

Quint also smiles, "She's your prisoner, so you can do whatever you want with her, and it would be fun see her suffering after all her people did to us."

 

Clarke is gagged again and taken to the same tent where they had her imprisoned, once there she thinks about her possibilities, _’There is no way to escape from here; I only hope that Lexa, Bellamy or Octavia are already looking for me. ‘_  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
_**Two years and 4 months before :** _  
  
  
  
  
_Raven is walking through the corridors of the mountain, she still cannot believe that Pike has fired a missile against the grounders, she never thought that Pike would stoop to using the same methods as President Wallace. _'No doubt Lexa will retaliate against us and I don’t think we can withstand a full-scale attack of the grounders, I wish Clarke would be here, she would know what to do.'__

 

_Raven is lost in her thoughts walking when suddenly a woman accidentally crash with her and all the papers in her hand fall to the ground._

 

_After a couple of seconds Raven reacts, "Sorry I didn’t notice, I was lost in my thoughts," Raven crouches down and begins to help pick up the papers that the other girl was carrying in her hands._

 

_Raven is sincerely sorry; she was so distracted in her thoughts that she did not notice where she walked, "I´m really sorry."_

 

_The girl replies "Don’t worry it was my fault, I was distracted."_

 

_Raven finishes collecting almost all the papers and gives them to the girl, "I think they are all."_

 

_But at that moment something unexpected happens, the girl whispers, "Raven, I know where your friend Clarke is, if you want to rescue her we'll see each other in the third floor bathroom in 15 minutes."_

 

_For a moment Raven does not know what to say, but the girl says out loud, "See you and thank you very much," and quickly walks away._

 

 _'If she knows where Clarke is, I need to talk to her immediately.'_  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
During the rest of the day nobody visited Clarke, only a warrior brought her some water and food but that was it. The night begins to fall little by little and Clarke begins to worry, this will be the second day she has been kidnapped and there are still no signs of Lexa or Skaikru.

 

In the camp she begins to hear murmurs and hullabaloo, as if they were about to celebrate a party, Clarke begins to worry even more, _'I hope it is not a party in my honor.'_

 

Clarke listens as a warrior enters the tent, takes her arm and takes her by force. Of course Clarke still has her eyes covered but she can hear the voices of all the warriors around her and what they say is not pleasant at all.

 

When they arrive at what seems to be the center of the Clarke camp, she is tied to a post and the warriors begin to scream and howl.

 

When finally the blindfold is removed, Clarke can finally see her reality, she is tied to a pole next to a campfire. All the warriors are drinking liquor and feasting and apparently she will be the main entertainment in this party.

 

Ontari is sitting on a kind of throne and when she raises her hand all the warriors remain silent.

 

Ontari gets up and starts talking, "As promised, we are very close to achieving our goal, soon that traitor of Lexa will be tied to a post in the same way that Wanheda is at this moment."

 

Ontari begins to speak louder, "Soon all the clans will be united under my command and we will destroy Skaikru along with the mountain".

 

All the warriors begin to shout and celebrate after listening to Ontari.

 

"But for now" Ontari continues, "tonight we have a prize for all of you; Wanheda will be the main entertainment of our celebration".

 

Clarke begins to tremble out of fear, just as she used to trembled when Chase used to visit her on the mountain, _'I need to do something, I need to escape … I need to get out of here.'_

 

Chase approaches her slowly; he is so close that he whispers in her ear, "As I am the leader's boyfriend I will have the pleasure of having fun with you first, but don’t worry everyone will have the opportunity to meet you very closely."

 

Chase begins to touch her, to run his hand slowly down Clarke's leg but something is heard that puts everyone on alert. It is the sound of a horn that apparently is warning them something.

 

Ontari begins to shout words in Trigedasleng that Clarke does not understand, but one of the warriors frees her from the pole and forcibly takes her to the tent where she was before.

 

They tie her up and cover her eyes again as she listens as all the warriors begin to prepare themselves with their weapons and what used to be a party atmosphere becomes a climate of tension.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
A couple of hours have passed since Clarke was taken back to her tent but nothing happened, at this moment everything is quiet in the camp.

 

Clarke listens to the voices of the two warriors who are watching her but she does not understand what they say _'I'm going to ask Lincoln to give me some Trigedasleng lessons.'_

 

A third voice joins the conversation, but this time it is a female voice that begins to speak in English, "Everything was a false alarm, apparently one of the lookouts thought he saw a scout but it was nobody".

 

The warriors protest and snarl to know that everything was a false alarm.

 

The woman continues, "It's my turn to watch over Wanheda, you can go to eat something."

 

One of the warriors replies, "And are you going to be alone with her?"

 

To which the woman replies, "You think Wanheda will managed to escape from me?"

 

The two warriors begin to laugh and one of them says, "Of course not, you would tear off her arm and cut her throat before she managed to escape."

 

After hearing this Clarke thinks, _'Great! now it will be a crazy woman who will watch over me.'_

 

There are a few minutes without news until Clarke listens as someone enters the tent and approaches her, removes the blindfold and the first thing that Clarke sees is the face of a woman in front of her. The woman does not have visible marks or tattoos but she does have a look that Clarke could almost describe as murderous.

 

The woman says, "So you are the famous Wanheda? The great mountain slayer."

 

"So you also come to have fun with me" Clarke tries not to show fear.

 

The woman pulls a knife out of her clothes and shows it to Clarke, when it looks like she's going to attack her, the woman cuts her hand ropes and says, "My name is Echo, I'm here in the name of King Roan and Heda to help you."

 

"You What?"

 

"We do not have much time, so listen ... I'll cut off the ropes on your hands and feet. You will have to escape this very night. "

 

"Why?" Clarke is still confused.

 

"If you do not escape tonight, most likely tomorrow they'll kill you, but first they'll rape you and do unimaginable things to you."

 

Clarke thinks about what happened just a few hours ago, "You were the one who blew the horn right?"

 

"It was not me, but it was an ally, at the moment he must be on his way to Polis to inform Heda of our position."

 

Echo hands the knife to Clarke, "This is all I can give you, in a few minutes you will start to hear screams and a lot of noise, I will create a distraction and that will be your signal to escape. You will have to run in that direction, towards there is Polis "Echo points to the East.

 

Clarke smiles, "Thank you very much Echo."

 

"You still do not thank me; the most difficult part is still to come."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
_**Two years before :**_  
  
  
  
  
_Echo finds herself with one knee on the ground in front of Azgeda's throne where Roan is sitting. All this time after Nia's death, Echo has been next to Roan helping him establish his dominion over Azgeda's army but things have not been easy since many warriors who were loyal to Nia are angry because they do not think Roan should have sided with Lexa, even many people believe that Roan became a Lexa lap dog._

_At this time Roan is worried, new reports indicate that Ontari has managed to gather a significant number of warriors at her service._

_Roan speaks to her, "I have a special mission for you Echo, since you are the best spy in my army that is why I am assigning you this mission"_

_Echo nods, but says nothing._

_"You will join the rebel army that Ontari is forming and you will remain with her at all times to gain her trust. You will tell her that you have always been faithful to my mother and that I have not fulfilled expectations and that is why you are betraying me,” Apparently Roan had everything planned,"Another warrior is already in the ranks of Ontari's army, he will be your Contact."_

_"Understood my King."_

_"Finally" Roan gets up from the throne, “You will never reveal your true loyalty to me, I need you near Ontari at all times no matter what you have to do. The only reason why you can reveal your true loyalty is if the life of Heda or someone important is in danger. "_

_Echo nods her head, "Understood my King, you know you can count on me."_  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Since Echo went to untie her and give her the knife Clarke has been impatient and nervous, still waiting for the signal to escape but nothing has happened in the camp. Echo stopped watching her a few minutes ago and there is only one guard outside her tent.

 

In the silence of the night she hear the sound of a horn, after the sound she begins to hear the movement of people walking quickly, she also begin to hear voices and people shouting.

 

 _'It must be Echo's signal,'_ but Clarke still does not feel confident to try to escape.

 

She start to hear more shouts and Clarke can see through the tent's curtains as apparently some tents start to catch fire quickly.

 

No doubt this is the moment that Clarke was waiting to escape, _'It is now or never.'_

 

Clarke throws herself on the warrior who is outside the tent watching her and she plunge the knife at his back, after the warrior falls to the ground Clarke looks around and can see as there is much chaos among all the warriors.

 

 _'It's my chance,'_ Clarke starts running towards the direction where Echo told her.

But she has only managed to advance a few yards when she encounters a battle, apparently Lexa’s forces have reached Ontari’s camp and a great battle has begun.

 

At this moment Clarke does not know what to do, she must run but to where. In every direction there are warriors fighting and people dying. When she sees to her right, she realizes that one of Ontari's warriors has already seen her and goes afer her.

 

"You will not escape Wanheda" The warrior approaches her with his sword unsheathed but a knife flies through the air and plunges into the throat of Ontari's warrior.

 

"What the hell?" Clarke looks around to see who threw that knife and at a distance of about 30 yards she sees Lexa.

 

Lexa shouts at her, "Clarke you have to run!"

 

Lexa tries to approach Clarke but several warriors come out and start to confront her, at that moment Clarke sees Lexa fighting as she had never seen her before. Lexa has a sword in each hand and is fighting three warriors at the same time, but immediately Clarke realizes that Lexa is far superior to them and one by one defeats them.

 

Seeing Lexa fight Clarke froze until she heard her voice again, "Clarke you have to go with Ryder!” Clarke turns to where Lexa is pointing and can see Ryder with five other warriors.

 

Without hesitation Clarke runs to where Ryder is, while she looks back and sees Lexa who is still fighting for her life.

 

Clarke finally arrives to where Ryder is; he protects her and takes her out of the middle of the battlefield. When Clarke is running away the sound of a horn is heard again and she sees how Ontari’s warriors begin to retreat.

 

For several minutes Clarke does not stop running along with several warriors loyal to Lexa until they reach a clearing in the forest where they stop and finally Clarke can catch her breath. But she is worried she does not know what happened with Lexa, the last time she saw her she was fighting for her life.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Little by little more warriors begin to arrive to the clearing in the forest, many with mayor injuries and some others with only a few scrapes but there is no sign of Lexa.

 

Clarke is sitting by a bonfire that some warriors have just lit, the night is cold and she has no coat or jacket.

 

A bustle begins to be heard in the improvised camp and several warriors begin to stand up. In the distance Clarke can see how Lexa approaches together with Indra and Ryder, this undoubtedly makes Clarke breathe more calmly, _'Lexa is fine.'_

 

When Lexa arrives at the center of the camp she raises her hand and everyone is silent, "We won the battle, Ontari’s backed down."

 

A lot of happy shouts are heard among the warriors.

 

Lexa continues, "We will camp the rest of the night in this place to attend to the wounded and rest, in the morning we will leave for Polis."

 

And as if by magic the warriors begin to assemble the tents and shape the camp quickly, while Clarke thinks of approaching Lexa to talk to her and thank her but Lexa disappears from her view.

 

Suddenly Indra approaches Clarke without her noticing, "Wanheda, Heda ordered me to tell you that you can spend the night in her tent, there you will be safer."

 

Clarke is surprised, and says "Okay."

 

"As soon as everything is ready, I'll take you to her," and the same way she arrived, Indra disappears again.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
When finally Heda’s tent was ready, Indra return by Clarke and I take her until the entrance, "Heda is inside, you can enter."

 

When Clarke enters she can see Lexa standing next to a much smaller version of the throne that is in Polis, Clarke smiles and says, "Then, you take a throne everywhere you go.”

 

Lexa approaches her, "I am glad you are well Clarke, for a moment I thought I had arrived too late."

 

"Thanks for coming to rescue me; I knew I could trust you."

 

Lexa put her hands behind her back, "It was not easy to find you, but one of my spies led us to Ontari's camp."

 

At that moment Clarke remembers something, "Speaking of which, a woman named Echo helped me escape. She told me she was helping me in the name of King Roan and Heda, I don’t know if she could escape."

 

Lexa nods, "That is correct, she's one of our spies inside Ontari’s army, but do not worry she's fine."

 

Clarke feels calmer when she hears that Echo is fine. When Clarke is about to ask something else, she sees a black-stained bandage on Lexa's arm, "Lexa, what happened to you, why you have that stain?"

 

Lexa sees her arm and says, "It was just a small cut, and nothing serious is just some blood."

 

Clarke answers amazed, "Blood? But if it is black?"

 

"All we nightbloods bleed black."

 

"Oh that's what you meant by the word natblidas," Clarke takes Lexa's hand and looks at the wound, "Let me change that bandage, because it's already full of blood."

 

While Clarke takes Lexa by the hand to where she finds a place to sit, she thinks about why her blood will be black, _'It has to be some kind of mutation by radiation.'_

 

The two sit down and Clarke begins to remove the bandage from Lexa's arm, "Then this woman Ontari, does she also have black blood?"

 

"Yes, but unlike Aden or Allana, Ontari was raised by Nia in Azgeda to use her against me and take control of the coalition."

 

Clarke looks carefully at Lexa's wound while changing her bandages, "And then after all these years she still seek to take control and avenge Nia's death, how can you live knowing that there are always people trying to kill you?"

 

Lexa looks directly into the blonde’s eyes, "In the same way that you do, living a single day at a time and trying to survive."

 

And without thinking Clarke responds, "I told you once, life should be about more than just surviving" And then after remembering that moment many years ago when the two were also alone in the Lexa’s tent, Clarke blushes.

 

Lexa looks down, "I know, but unlike you, I have not been able to give myself that luxury in the last six years."

 

For a moment that seems like an eternity, the two remain silent.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Lexa is sitting drinking some tea, after talking for several minutes and telling her a little about who was with Ontari, Clarke could not take it anymore and fell asleep. Without hesitation Lexa offered her, her bed for the night.

 

Lexa is looking at Clarke and thinking how much Clarke has changed over the years, she has not yet decided to ask about the scars that Dana saw on her back. But Lexa knows that she will soon have time for that since Clarke promised that tomorrow she would give her a full report on everything she saw in Ontari’s camp.

 

Tomorrow once they arrive at Polis, Lexa will have a meeting with Echo to obtain a full report on Ontari activities. She needs to know directly from her what are Ontari’s plans? Before something like what happened to Clarke, happens again.

 

Little by little Lexa begins to fall asleep until out of nowhere, Clarke begins to scream even asleep, "No please, let me go Chase … please don’t hurt me again."

 

Immediately Lexa runs to be next to Clarke and tries to wake her up, "Clarke, Clarke! Wake up, please."

 

By the time Clarke manages to wake up her eyes are full of tears and she is trembling uncontrollably. Seeing her, Lexa hugs her and says, "Clarke, I need you to calm down, you're having a panic attack ... please calm down, you're safe with me."

 

Clarke sees her eyes and little by little she begins to calm down, but some tears still leave her eyes.

 

"That's it, calm down," Lexa fondly strokes the blonde's face, "You're safe in my tent."

 

Clarke finally stops crying but she is still trembling a little, "I’m sorry Lexa, I didn’t want to --- but I could not control it --- it's been a while since I suffered from a panic attack like this."

 

Lexa hugs her more strongly, "You do not have to apologize, just stay calm and please have some tea, it will help you to calm down."

 

Clarke holds the teacup with both hands, and drinks a little tea.

 

Lexa stares at her and says, "Then you've had this panic attacks before."

 

Clarke sighs as if searching for the right words, "Yes, but I haven’t had them for a long time."

 

For a moment it seems that Lexa is not going to ask anything, but _'I have to know who did this to you.'_

 

While Clarke drinks a more tea, Lexa asks, "Does it have anything to do with someone named Chase?"

 

Clarke looks at her surprised, "Why you say this?"

 

"You said his name when you were still asleep, you were begging him not to hurt you --- and Clarke, Dana told me she saw your back, and she saw you had many scars and I ..." Lexa searches for the right words to continue the conversation, "I need to know if he is responsible for your scars and your nightmares. "

 

After asking her this, Clarke does not look up and Lexa says, "Do not worry, if you do not want to tell me, there's no problem ..."

 

But at that moment Clarke starts talking, "It was a couple of years after Pike took control of Arkadia and the mountain. Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln and I planned a rebellion against Pike. "

 

Lexa listens attentively to Clarke's story, about how she and her friends were captured and taken to the mountain to be imprisoned on Pike's orders. But when Clarke begins to tell her about all the nights she spent being tortured by Chase, Lexa tries to hide her anger, and Lexa listens Clarke's voice as she says she was on the verge of death several times and in the end she even begged Chase to kill her. She also listens as Andrea was the one who healed Clarke’s wounds and took care of her, and how with Raven's help she managed to escape.

 

When Clarke tells her that she spent about four months being tortured by Chase, Lexa takes Clarke's hand and says simply, "I’m sorry."

 

Clarke stares at her trying to understand, "You don’t have to apologize, none of this was your fault Lexa".

 

"Clarke, that night …" Lexa looks down, "When you were captured and taken to the mountain, I saw you", Lexa recalls that night; it was the night she was wounded with a bullet and taken to TonDc to recover.

 

"What are you saying?"

 

"I was on a reconnaissance mission with Indra and some warriors, and when we saw one of your vehicles approaching we hid in the trees" Lexa holds Clarke's hand even harder, "I saw how you were unconscious along with your friends".

 

Clarke is silent, apparently processing what Lexa has just said.

 

"If I had known everything you were going to suffer, I swear I would have tried to rescue you but --- we were at war and it was a risky decision, my intention was..." Clarke puts her index finger in Lexa's lips.

 

"Shhhh ... Lexa, nothing that happened to me was your fault; we were all victims of Pike and war."

 

"But, I could ..."

 

Clarke interrupts her again, "Lexa, life sometimes puts us on difficult paths to make us stronger and prepare us for what is coming. It's true that I suffered a lot during those months but the important thing is that I survived."

 

At this moment, without realizing Lexa and Clarke hands are intertwined.

 

Listening to her talk, Lexa understands that Clarke does not hold any grudges, "Clarke, what I can do… is promise you that I will look for Ontari and Chase, and when I find them. They will pay for everything they did to you."

 

At this moment not only their hands are intertwined but also their eyes are lock into each other, but when it seems to be a magical moment, Clarke looks down, "Thank you very much for everything Lexa ... I feel better now," and just like that their hands are separated.

 

Lexa understands Clarke's signals and moves away slowly saying, "I know it has been a couple of difficult days, but soon you'll be in Polis with Andrea."

 

For a moment Lexa doesn’t know what to do, but then she gets up and walks away from Clarke, she know this is not the time to approach to her, _’Maybe someday.’_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To Be Continued …**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally had some Clexa time, but they are still struggling with their feelings and also Lexa finally knows who hurt Clarke and why Andrea and Clarke are together.
> 
> Thank you for your comments and don't forget to leave Kudos.  
>   
> 


	7. I Hope To See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa arrive to Polis.  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not as long at the others, but it will wrap all that has happened until this point in the story.
> 
> All the mistakes are on my own, enjoy.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 7**  
  
  
  
  
The next day in the afternoon Clarke and Lexa are riding to Polis along with a lot of Lexa’s warriors, once Clarke woke up they prepared everything to leave and almost did not talk after that. Apparently the two are a little uncomfortable because of what happened the previous night, Clarke is a little nervous about everything that happened. Definitely the night before there was a connection between the two, a connection that they had not had for more than six years, last night for a moment Clarke forgot about everything and everybody but after that she had to return to the reality.

 

In the morning they just talked a bit about how Ontari had Skaikru technology and that Clarke thought that someone inside the mountain has been helping her get this technology.

 

For a few minutes Clarke has tried to start the conversation with Lexa but still she does not know how to do it, so she chooses the simplest way, "The forest is beautiful around Polis," And then she thinks, _'Great, that's the best thing you could think of, ask her about the forest… damn."_

 

But Lexa replies quite cordially, "Trikru has the most beautiful forests, in no other clan there are forests like this one."

 

Clarke smiles, "Someday I would like to meet the other clans, all of them should be beautiful in their own way," Clarke is sincere, she would really like to know the other clans, she has been on earth for more than six years and has never been able to know beyond the border with Azgeda and Floukru.

 

"In a month will have the festival for the day of my ascension in which I became Heda, there you will meet the leaders of all clans" Lexa smirks, "I'm sure that with your negotiation skills you can arrange a diplomatic visit with to more than one clan."

  


"I hope so, I would like to establish closer relations with the other clans, that is the first step to begin to heal the scars of war" Clarke continues riding beside Lexa, "The good thing is that the festival is in a month and I have time to talk to my people and prepare them to meet the leaders of the other clans so they know how to behave."

 

"By the way Clarke, talking about that ... during your absence there was an incident that I want to talk about," Lexa changes her voice tone.

 

Clarke tenses her shoulders, _'What would happen? I hope Bellamy or Raven didn’t cause any problems in my absence,'_ Clarke takes a deep breath and asks, "What happened?"

 

Lexa continues riding without looking at Clarke and says, "When your friends returned to Polis I asked them to give me a full report of what happened, after listening carefully I asked Indra to prepare my army to go look for you but before leaving, Andrea took me by the arm and stopped me threatening me and blaming me for your disappearance."

 

 _'Fuck,'_ Clarke cannot believe what she's hearing, Andrea threatened Lexa, "Lexa, I'm really sorry, I'm sure she did it because she was very worried about me, she's not like that and never there was…"

 

"Do not apologize for her," Lexa interrupts, "I understand perfectly that Andrea was stressed and worried about you, but ..." Lexa looks at Clarke who is also looking at her, "The next time Andrea holds my arm or if she accuse me of something in that way she will have to abide by the consequences, " Lexa looks ahead and ends by saying," If she had been anyone else I would have cut off her hand just for the fact of having touched me but I knew you would never forgive me. "

 

After this talk the two continue riding in silence and Clarke thinks, _'Actually Andrea was lucky that Lexa didn’t do anything to her, I need to talk to her about it. Something like this can’t happen again.'_  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
The arrival to Polis was made in the afternoon and without trying to make much fuss, all this operation was kept secret. To achieve this, most of the army that accompanied Lexa stayed outside of Polis and only Lexa, Clarke, Ryder and Indra entered Polis, then instead of enter to the tower through the main door they entered through the back door.

 

After entering the tower Lexa asked Ryder to gather all the people of Skaikru in the throne room and wait for them there.

 

By the time Lexa and Clarke entered the throne room, Andrea, Octavia, Bellamy, Raven and the others were already there waiting for them.

 

Seeing Clarke, Andrea immediately ran to hug her, kiss her and couldn’t contain her tears after seeing her again. Lexa watched from afar as the other people of Skaikru approached to hug Clarke and ask her how she was doing.

 

This was a very emotional scene and everyone seems happy.

  


When everyone finished greeting Clarke and making sure she was okay, Lexa just says, "As promised, Clarke is back safe and sound," after saying this Lexa turned around and left the throne room without looking back.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
_**Two years and 4 months before:**_  
  
  
  
  
Raven waited for the 15 minutes to pass and went to the bathroom on the third floor of the mountain, when he entered the bathroom she found washing her hands the same woman who ran into her in the hallway.

 

The woman makes a sign with her eyes, as if saying 'hello' but without saying anything, she just comes over Raven and gives her a note that says:

 

_'My name is Andrea, I have had contact with your friend Clarke, she is well, although she has been tortured for several months, with your help I know we can rescue her. If you agree to help me just tell me, GOOD NIGHT. '_

 

After reading the note Raven sees Andrea and smiles at her and then says, "Good Night."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
**Present:**  
  
  
  
  
Later that same day Lexa asked Echo to give her the report about Ontari's activities, now that Echo had to reveal her true loyalty to Lexa, it is no longer possible for her to continue as a spy.

 

Lexa is sitting on the throne and Echo in front of her ready to give her the activity report.

 

"Heda, Ontari's forces are more dangerous than we originally thought."

 

"What do you mean, Echo?"

 

"I do not know if Wanheda told you something, but Ontari managed to gather warriors from different clans, as well as the people who fled from Skaikru when Pike was overthrown."

 

Lexa is left thinking about Echo's words, "What can you tell me about the people closest to Ontari?"

 

Echo nods and continues, "Along with her is a Skaikru man named Chase, he is basically the second in command apart from being her lover. Another person who always accompanies them and has become almost their main adviser is Emerson, the last mountain man. "

 

This information matches what Clarke said the night before, but Lexa still needs to know about Quint, "What can you tell me about Quint? How long have he been allied with Ontari and Emerson? "

 

"Heda, it was a surprise to see him arrive at Ontari's camp, I had seen Trikru warriors in the camp before but I had never seen a general" Echo speaks sincerely, "Ontari keeps all the important information within her circle of confidence and rarely does someone outside this one manage to infiltrate to obtain information."

 

"And what can you tell me about Skaikru's technology that Ontari has?" "Lexa needs to know if Echo knows anything about who could be the traitor inside Skaikru.

 

"The people of Skaikru in the camp are the ones who provided this technology; apparently they managed to have contact with someone inside the mountain that helped them get this technology in the last 6 months. I was close to getting more information about it but the sudden arrival of Wanheda changed my plans."

 

"What else can you tell me? What is Ontari's main plan? "

 

"Heda, she plans to seize the mountain weapons to overthrow you and take control of the collation by force, being a natblida she expects the other clans to support her after defeating you and Skaikru."

 

As she thought, Lexa knows that Ontari is her greatest danger since she has managed to establish alliances with different clans, "Thank you very much for your information, you can go to rest."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
That same night, Clarke sent for Bellamy, Raven, Octavia and Lincoln, who together with Andrea are in Clarke's room. Clarke needs to establish an action plan as soon as possible to try to find out whom or who is helping Ontari within Skaikru.

 

"I have gathered you here because unfortunately the bad news doesn’t end," Clarke begins her speech, "While I was caught I found out about several things but what worry me the most is that we apparently have spies inside the mountain and Arkadia."

 

"Spies?" Bellamy asks in amazement.

 

"That's right, someone inside the mountain is working against us," Clarke looks at all of them carefully, she knows that everyone is here are the people she trusts the most, "You remember when Quint took me hostage and I fainted, right?, well the reason I fainted was because he injected me something and I'm sure it was one of the doses of morphine that we use inside the infirmary in the mountain."

 

Now Clarke has the attention of everyone present.

 

"Griff, but how did they access to that kind of thing? your mom is the one who has control over all the things in the infirmary," Raven is really worried about what she just heard.

 

"That's why this information should not leave this room, nobody apart from us should know about this, not even Kane, Sinclair or my mom."

 

Everyone seems a bit hesitant about what Clarke just asked them, but they nod their heads.

 

"But that's not all," Clarke still has more bad news, "The reason they captured me was to get my fingerprints."

 

"It does not make sense, how could they scanned it?" Raven asks.

 

Clarke knows that the following information will make everyone more alarmed, "They also obtained a mountain scanner and used it to obtain my fingerprints in order to have access to the defense and attack systems inside the mountain."

 

"Clarke" Andrea tries to understand what's going on, "But according to what you told me, that's something that has little time that they implemented, before that you only needed a password."

 

"That's what worries me most," Bellamy responds by getting up from his seat, "How come they have so new information about us? How do they know something like that?"

 

"That's why I'm asking you not to talk to anyone else about it." Clarke looks at Raven, "Rae, and that's also why I'm going to need your help to check last year's access and request records, In some way we must find out who or whom are working against us inside the mountain and in Arkadia.

 

Lincoln speaks for the first time, "Clarke but it is likely that now that you have escaped, Ontari has already informed her spies inside the mountain that you are aware of all this."

 

"It's a possibility, but we must start somewhere ," Clarke knows that what Lincoln says is true, that surely Ontari must already be informing her contacts to try to hide any traces, "Once we have an idea of who could be we need to question them, to know how much they have told Ontari about us and what their motives are. “

 

"And if that does not work, I'll break their bones until they confess" Octavia is quite angry.

 

Clarke smiles and says, "That's not out of the options."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
The next day in the morning Clarke and her friends are ready to leave for Arkadia but leaving the tower they are surprise to see Lexa waiting for them.

 

This is of course a surprise to all of them and they are left watching, and Clarke says, "Good morning Heda, you have come to say goodbye to us."

 

"Not exactly, due to what happened a couple of days ago when you were on your way to Arkadia, I decided to accompany you on your trip at least until TonDc."

 

Clarke watches as Raven cannot hide her surprise; even Lincoln and Octavia are surprised by Lexa's words.

 

Lexa continues, "The last time someone accused me of not having done enough to provide security, so I decided to accompany you along with my best warriors," while saying this Lexa does not stop staring at Andrea.

 

Immediately Clarke can see the exchange of looks between Andrea and Lexa, so she tries to relax the things, "It's an honor Heda, but I don’t think it's necessary, I'm sure you have more important things to occupy yourself in Polis."

 

Lexa immediately responds, "Nothing is more important at this moment than the security of the leader of the new clan of the collation."

 

It's pretty obvious that Lexa is not going to change her mind so Clarke takes a deep breath and says, "Thank you very much Heda.”  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
All the way to TonDc Lexa rides in front of the rovers, around 30 Trikru warriors accompany them including Indra.

 

The whole trip is quite quiet, although inside the rovers the story is a bit different.

 

"I don’t understand why she had to accompany us" Andrea is quite annoyed.

 

Raven, Harper and Miller have tried not to interfere in the conversation between Clarke and Andrea.

 

"It is her responsibility to make sure that we get to Arkadia well, remember that we have just been accepted as the 13th clan and the stability of the alliance is still very weak," Clarke tries to sound as convincing as possible.

 

"Well, it doesn’t seem right, besides I didn't like the way Lexa looked at me when she said that the last time someone had accused her that she didn't do enough to protect you," Andrea crosses her arms and doesn’t stop showing her anger.

 

"By the way honey, about that", Clarke needs to talk about the altercation that Andrea had with Lexa, "I knew what happened between you and Lexa after Ontari kidnapped me ... you shouldn’t talk to Lexa like that, you were lucky Lexa didn’t hurt you for having touched her and threatened her."

 

Clarke can see how Andrea's look changes completely, if before she was angry now she can see that she is furious, " So Lexa went to you with the gossip of what happened between her and me."

 

Between the sound of the rover Clarke can hear Raven's voice saying between her teeth, "Shit Griff, you really want to sleep on the couch tonight."

 

On the other side of the rover, Harper tries to hide her laughter after listening to Raven and Miller tries to pretend not to pay attention to the conversation.

 

"It's not that honey," Clarke now tries to talk sweet to Andrea, "I'm telling you this because not only could Lexa have hurt you for touching her, any of her guards could have killed you in that instant for what you did."

 

But Andrea turns around, looks out at the window and doesn’t say another word during the trip.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
The trip was relatively fast and without setbacks until TonDc, once there Lexa and her warriors stop their march.

 

The rovers also stop and Lexa sees how Clarke descends from the rover and heads towards her, of course Lexa also dismounts her horse to wait for her.

 

"Thank you very much for accompany us Heda, it was an honor to have you as an escort."

 

Keeping the tone of seriousness, Lexa answers, "The honor was my chancellor, we will stay here in TonDc, and the rest of the trip should be without setbacks until Arkadia."

 

Not only Clarke descended from the rovers, Lexa can see how Lincoln, Octavia, Bellamy, Raven and the others descended from the rovers, all of them descended with the exception of Andrea who stayed inside.

 

Lincoln and Octavia say goodbye to Indra and Raven approaches Lexa and Clarke, "Commander, please give my regards to Luna, I didn’t have the opportunity to say goodbye to her, and also tell her that I will soon visit her at the oil rig to look at the radars."

 

Clarke looks at Raven and says in a voice of anger, "Raven!, Heda is not a messenger to be sending your greetings."

 

"Sorry Griff, but as Luna and her are very good friends I thought she wouldn’t have any inconvenient" Raven then looks at Lexa and says, "Sorry Commander, I didn’t want to disrespect you or anything, I'm just your humble servant," and Raven makes a small bow.

 

Raven's nervous voice makes Lexa smile, "Do not worry Raven Kom Skaikru, I'll give your regards to Luna when I get back to Polis."

 

"Thank you very much, you are awesome Commander," Raven turns away from them and Lexa and Clarke are left alone again.

 

Immediately Clarke tries to apologize for Raven’s behavior, "Heda, I’m sorry for Raven’s impertinence."

 

"Do not worry Clarke, she's peculiar ... now I understand why Luna likes her."

 

"What are you saying?!" Clarke realizes how she responded and corrects herself, "Sorry I didn’t mean to..."

 

But Lexa interrupts her, "There is no problem Clarke, you know that there is enough trust between you and me, and I would never consider your words as a lack of respect towards me."

 

The two relax a bit and Clarke says, "Well, then I think this is goodbye for the time being."

 

Lexa nods but in her face she shows she doesn't want this moment to finished, "I hope to see you again for the festival to celebrate my ascension day, all the clans leaders will be there."

 

Clarke smiles, it seems she knows what Lexa means with the invitation to the festival, "Don’t worry Lexa, I look forward for that day."

 

Lexa also smiles and extends her arm, "May we meet again Clarke Kom Skaikru."

 

"May we meet again Lexa."

 

The two keep their arms together for a few seconds, until at last they separate and Lexa watches as Clarke slowly moves away until she climbs back to the rover.

 

_'I also too look forward to that day Clarke.'_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued …**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the first act, at first I didn't think it would be so long, but I had to split chapter 4 in three parts.
> 
> And I know, Lexa and Clarke had to part away, but this two can't be away from each other for long.
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and don't forget to left Kudos.  
>   
>   
> 


	8. I Was Looking For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spies, alcohol and bad decisions.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what has happened in the story so far:
> 
> After six year of intermittent war Lexa and Clarke finally meet to sign a Peace treaty.  
> Lexa still feel something for Clarke, but later found Clarke has a girlfriend named Andrea.  
> Clarke and company went to Polis to ratificate the peace treaty.  
> They found Murphy was alive and living in Polis with Emori.  
> Murphy and Emori Destroyed Allie six years ago.  
> A ceremony was held to accept Skaikru as the 13th Clan.  
> Clarke was kidnaped when they were returning from Polis by Quint, who was one of Lexa's most trusted generals.  
> Ontari is the leader of a rebel group and Emerson is helping her.  
> Chase, a member of Pike personal guard tortured Clarke for several months in the mountain a few years ago.  
> Ontari and Chase are a couple.  
> Hana Green is also with Ontari.  
> Lexa and Andrea had their first altercation.  
> Echo helped Clarke to scape.  
> Lexa came to Clarke's rescue and they shared a moment.  
> And someone in Arkadia and the mountain is helping Ontari.
> 
>  
> 
> This is the beginning of the second act.
> 
> All the mistakes are on my own, enjoy.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 8**  
  
  
  
  
It's been almost a month since Clarke came back from Polis and things have not been easy, she has spent most of the time looking for who could be the spy inside Arkadia and the mountain but so far Raven and she haven’t had any luck.

 

Clarke has kept in touch by radio with Kane who stayed as an ambassador in Polis, during this time she has spoken a couple of times with Lexa through the radio but only to talk about issues inside the coalition. Of course Clarke had to tell Kane about possibly having a spy on the mountain to keep him up-to-date and that Lexa could keep herself informed of what's going on in Skaikru.

 

During all this time they haven’t had signs of Ontari or Emerson, it is as if the earth had swallowed them since nobody has seen them or heard of them.

 

As for her relationship with Andrea things have gotten worse, they are still together but nothing has been the same since they returned from Polis. No doubt Andrea is jealous of Lexa but Clarke has not done much to solve this either, since she has been more occupied with finding the spy than being with Andrea.

 

In just a couple of days Clarke will have to return to Polis for the festival to celebrate the Ascension Day and things can get even more complicated.

 

On the other hand Clarke decided a few days ago who will be those who accompany her, apart from her and Andrea will go Bellamy and Gina. Bellamy asked Clarke if Gina could accompany them as she wants to know Polis and her surroundings; of course Clarke didn’t hesitate to accept Bellamy's request since Gina is practically Clarke's assistant and has taken a lot of affection.

 

Clarke also decided to take Monty on this trip at Harper's request. Clarke is very happy that two of her best friends are together, according to what Harper has told her they are even thinking about having a child.

 

Of course Lincoln and Octavia will also go to Polis, and the other person who is going is Raven, who is undoubtedly quite excited to see Luna again. About two weeks ago Raven visited Floukru to begin the installation of the new radars and she return very happy from the trip, Clarke thinks that she had not seen her so happy in many years.

 

But as everything cannot be happiness there was someone who asked to go to Polis but Clarke refused categorically. Abby asked to go to Polis with her to see the capital but Clarke refused without hesitation, the relationship between her and her mother has not improved in the last month and does not seem to be improving in the short term.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

__  
**Three years before:**  
****

 

 

 

_Clarke is in front of the bonfire where they are burning the bodies of her friends, a few months ago Skaikru opted to use the same ritual as the grounders and burn the bodies of people who died instead of burying them._

_The atmosphere in Arkadia is one of despair and fear for everything that has happened in recent days, the grounders offensives are becoming more effective and more people are dying._

_For a moment Clarke remembered the fire where they burned the bodies of Gustus and Finn, and as in that moment despite the sadness of Finn's death she felt hope in her heart, the alliance with Lexa seemed stronger than ever and peace it seemed could be achieve. But at this moment Clarke feels the opposite, with Pike in power peace is farther than ever and things only seem to get worse._

_Clarke turns around and moves away from the place until Abby holds her by the arm, "sweety, where are you going? You're not going to stay until the end of the ceremony."_

_Clarke stops and sees her mother's eyes, "I can´t, I'm tired of losing my friends."_

_"Pike will say a few words in their name and I'm sure he has a plan to win ..."_

_"Really mom?!" Clarke interrupts her, "Seriously, do you still think we can still win this war? We are only surviving while we die of hunger and war. Pike got us into this problem and doesn’t know how to get out of it ... In a short time we will all be in a bonfire as Jasper, Monroe and Brian are at the moment," A tear rolls down Clarke's cheek as she remembers her friends._

_"Clarke, we must keep fighting to survive. Lexa and the grounders have already shown us that they don’t want peace and that all they seek is to annihilate us. "_

_After hearing her mom Clarke's eyes are filled with fury, "How can you say those things when Lexa requested a meeting with you to sign a peace treaty and you discarded her offer!"_

_A couple of months ago Lincoln managed to talk to some of his former colleagues at TonDc and told her that Lexa sought peace with Arkadia when Abby was chancellor, but Abby refused the offer of a meeting with Lexa to talk about it. Of course, upon learning that Clarke became very angry but had not been able to confront her mother about it until now._

_Seeing her mother's surprised face, Clarke continues, "You thought I wasn’t going to find out, right? Just a couple of months after we annihilated all the mountain people Lexa looked for you to talk about a peace treaty," At this moment Clarke is only a few inches away from her mother, "And you refused, probably advised by Pike!, all this unleashed a series of events that culminated with Pike as chancellor and an endless war with Lexa and the coalition ... All these deaths are your responsibility as much or more than they are Pike."_

_Abby is speechless, she had never seen Clarke confront her in this way, but Clarke just turns around and slowly walks away from her mother thinking that it has been enough and she has to do something about it._  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**Present:**

 

 

 

Clarke decided to visit the mountain before leaving for Polis, wants to see Raven and greet Sinclair. Clarke really doesn't spend a lot of time on the mountain since it doesn't bring her good memories but she is glad to see how things have changed in the last two years.

 

For security reasons most of the children live in the mountains and go to Arkadia a couple of weekends a month to take some survival courses on the land, apart from that the infirmary and everything related to machinery was transferred to Mount Weather.

 

As Chancellor Clarke has a room available on the mountain but rarely uses it, she prefers to stay in the normal bedrooms along with Raven.

 

At this moment Clarke is in the control room watching the monitors along with Sinclair when Raven comes through the door, "Hi Griff."

 

"Hi Raven, we were just waiting for you, I would like you to show me the new closed camera circuit", Clarke greets her with a smile on her face.

 

"Hmm I think that will have to wait, there's something very important that I need to show you," Raven's voice is anxious.

 

Noticing this Clarke says, "Okay, are we going to your workshop then?"

 

Raven nods and says, "Sorry boss, but Clarke needs to come with me."

 

Raven tells Sinclair who just smiles, "Don’t worry Raven, I will talk to the Chancellor in another time."

 

Immediately the two leave the control room and Clarke whispers, "What's wrong Rae? you found something?."

 

The two continue walking quickly and Raven says, "That's right, but I need you to see it with your own eyes, and maybe it's necessary that Bellamy is also present."

 

Listening to Raven, Clarke takes the radio and speaks to Bellamy, "Bell, could you please go to Raven's workshop? We're waiting for you."

 

On the radio Bellamy's voice is heard, "Understood Clarke, I'm going there."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Raven is sitting in front of a computer while Clarke is standing behind her; the two are waiting for Bellamy who then enters the door.

 

"What's going on? Why this meeting? ", Bellamy has many questions; Clarke rarely speaks to him with such urgency.

 

"Apparently Raven found something about who the spy might be, but she didn’t want to tell me anything yet, we were waiting for you to arrive."

 

"That's right Griff," Raven answers as she begins typing on the computer, "Since we came back from Polis I was searching the registers and the videos trying to find some clues that would lead us to find our spy. It was very difficult because it is a lot of information and I had to do it alone, apart from that I was away for a week to visit Luna," Raven smiles remembering her.

 

"And what was it that you found?" Clarke is quite anxious.

 

"I looked for the records of my workshop, the spare parts room and the armory but I didn’t find anything, so after looking for the records of the infirmary trying to find something, I looked in the past 6 months' record but I didn’t find anything ... until I searched even deeper I found something strange 7 months ago."

 

Raven opens a file on the computer that appears to be a video, "In the infirmary basically there are only accesses of your mom and Jackson and a couple of nurses but I found something curious, seven months ago someone came in at 3 in the morning while the infirmary was alone."

 

Bellamy and Clarke listen attentively to Raven, "Seeing the access records, I started searching the medication inventory and that month there were some missing items, basically analgesics, antibiotics, but also some doses of morphine. We really didn’t give importance because that month you traveled to Floukru to see Luna and we thought that we had done badly the inventory."

 

"But that's what they used to kidnap me, morphine." Clarke knows that Raven found something important.

 

"That's right, and because having all that information I started looking for the videos in the corridors that give to the infirmary and look what I found", Raven plays the video and Bellamy and Clarke cannot believe what they see.

 

"It cannot be," Bellamy says amazed.

 

"There must be an error," Clarke cannot believe it either.

 

Raven nods sadly, "I know guys, it was hard for me too, but Monty stole those medications."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

In Raven’s workshop are still Bellamy and Clarke, a few minutes ago they asked Monty to come to the workshop they are waiting impatiently for him.

 

"And what are we going to do? It's Monty ... he's our friend." Raven tries to understand why he would do it, and in her voice she shows sadness at the thought that Monty betrayed them.

 

Bellamy answers as he walks from side to side, "We'll ask him directly, bluntly. I think it's the best way."

 

Seeing the concern on her friends' faces, Clarke tells them, "Calm guys, we all know Monty; he should have a good explanation."

 

Just when Clarke finishes saying these words, the door opens and Monty enters greeting them, "Hi guys, what's wrong? What is the reason for this meeting? "

 

Clarke looks at him closely as she thinks, _'I cannot believe Monty did it, I wonder if Harper will know anything, when I get back to Arkadia I'll ask her.'_

 

Bellamy is the first one to speak, "Monty, please take a seat."

 

Seeing the look on everybody face, Monty also gets serious and sits in the chair that Raven was, "Okay, but tell me what's wrong?"

 

Clarke breathes deeply and begins to speak, "Monty, about a month ago while we were in Polis as you know something happened, I was kidnapped by some rebels but Lexa managed to rescue me."

 

"Yes I know, we talked about that in the board meeting," Monty responds.

 

Clarke continues, "What was not said in that meeting was what the rebels used to kidnap me. They injected me with a powerful tranquilizer to which the rebels definitely had no access."

 

While Clarke continues with her story, Bellamy and Raven find themselves standing by her side.

 

"Monty, they used a tranquilizer that came out of Mount Weather infirmary."

 

Clarke can see how Monty's eyes open wide and he looks surprised, "But how did they get it?"

 

"We asked ourselves the same question" Clarke responds, "So I asked Raven to start searching the records and the security cameras, and apparently she found something quite interesting."

 

"What did she find?" Monty replies in surprise.

 

"Stop the nonsense Monty!" Raven explodes, "We know it was you, we just watched a video where you steal medicine from the infirmary."

 

"Raven! Calm down. "Bellamy raises his voice.

 

"What Raven says is true, we know it was you," Clarke crosses her arms, "Not only that, we know that your mother is among the rebels, so you better tell us what you know and maybe I can do something for you when I take you before the council to judge you. "

 

Monty starts sweating and rubbing his hands, "Clarke please, you have to believe me ... I didn’t do it with malicious intent ... it was my mom, I had to help her".

 

"How did she contact you?"

 

Monty begins to explain, "Around 6 or 7 months ago on one of the trips to Floukru, when we stopped to help some fishermen just before taking the boat to the oil platform. One of them came over and gave me a note from my mother, where she said she was alive but she and the other people who had escaped when you caught Pike were in very bad condition and very sick."

 

Monty sounds completely sincere, "In the note she said that if I could get him some medicines, mostly pain killers, antibiotics and tranquilizers ... Clarke that was definitely my mother's handwriting, I couldn’t believe she was still alive," Tears begin to sprout of Monty's eyes.

 

"And how did you do it to deliver the medication?" Clarke asks without flinching.

 

"In the note she asked me to leave the bag with the medicines behind a rock, so the next time we went to Floukru I left them there."

 

A silence takes over the place, neither Raven nor Bellamy say a single word, so Clarke approaches Monty, "Monty I understand that you have helped your mother, that you have given her medicines ... but why you also gave her weapons and the scanner?"

 

Monty raises his head, "What? What are you talking about? I only gave them the medication and it was once."

 

"Don’t lie Monty!" Now it's Raven who approaches him, "They also had guns from us and a scanner to get Clarke's fingerprints."

 

"Raven, I swear that I didn’t give them that, I would never give them anything they could hurt us with."

 

Clarke does not know what to do; Monty's words sound sincere, Clarke looks at Bellamy, "What do you think, Bell?"

 

"I don’t know Clarke, I really want to believe him," Bellamy replies, "Monty, they're looking to take over the mountain and someone of us has been helping them get technology and giving them information."

 

"Bell, I swear I've never given them weapons or technology," Monty clasped his hands in supplication and looks at Clarke, "Clarke, you have to believe me, I swear to you by Harper and by the son we're waiting that I just I gave them the medicines."

 

Everyone is surprised to hear Monty, "Are you going to be a father?" Raven gets even closer and hugs him, "Damn Monty, why you had to do all this? you're a fool."

 

"I'm sorry Rae" Monty also hugs her, "But I swear I didn’t give them weapons or technology."

 

Still hugging him Raven says, "I believe you."

 

"I believe him too" Clarke answers by changing the tone of her voice, "But what he did cannot go unpunished."

 

Raven finally moves away from Monty and also wipes away her tears, "This time you really screw it. It was not like when you left the mountain without light for two days. Now you are really in big trouble."

 

"And what are you going to do, Clarke?" Bellamy asks.

 

Clarke sighs and says, "For now he will be suspended from all his work on the mountain and we will have a meeting to define his future when we return from Polis."

 

Monty lowers his head, "Sorry everyone."

 

"At least we know who gave them the medicines" Bellamy looks at Clarke, "But that also means that someone else has been helping them inside the mountain, and given them the guns and the scanner."

 

Clarke nods, thinking that someone else inside the mountain has been helping Ontari and Emerson.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke is back in Arkadia after spending a week in the mountain, today in a few hours they will leave for Polis.

 

Just a few minutes ago she talked to Harper and they talked about everything that happened with Monty. Harper was surprised to hear what Clarke told her. Apparently Monty never confessed anything to Harper about stealing the medicine to give to his mother.

 

But she also told her that Monty will not be severely punished, in large part because Monty confessed that Harper was pregnant. Upon hearing this several tear ran down Harper's cheeks, but Clarke promised that everything would be fine.

 

She also told her that Monty would not travel to Polis with them and left Harper's decision about whether she wanted to travel to Polis or not.

 

At this moment Clarke thinks about how difficult it is to be a leader of so many people, _'I don’t know how Lexa does it, I only have in my charge around 500 people, but Lexa has thousands of people in charge.'_

 

When thinking about Lexa a smile is drawn on her face, because she will soon see her again. Her mind is so confused because she certainly feels something for Lexa but also feels something for Andrea. Although in recent weeks the relationship with Andrea has become quite complicated.

 

She only hopes that in this new trip to Polis things start to be solved instead of getting more complicated.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa is sitting on the throne; she has received the leaders of all the clans throughout the day. Apparently everyone will be present for the celebration, which does not seem strange because everyone takes this opportunity to modify treaties and form alliances within the coalition.

 

Only the leaders of Azgeda, Podrakru and Skaikru haven´t arrive to Polis yet, once everyone is in the tower there will be a welcome banquet at night, and the following day the festivities will begin.

 

A warrior approaches Titus and tells him something.

 

"What's wrong Titus?" Lexa asks.

 

"The King of Azgeda has arrived, and he is ready to pay his respects."

 

"Tell him he can enter."

 

The warrior walks to the door to open it and let in Roan, along with Roan comes Echo and some more warriors.

 

Roan walks until facing the throne and puts one knee on the ground, "It's an honor to see you again Heda", and his companions also put one knee on the ground in a sign of respect.

 

"You can rise ... Welcome to Polis."

 

"Thank you Heda" Roan stands up, "It's been a long time since we saw each other in person, it's good to see that things are still stable in the coalition, we have to be strong because of the dangers that lie in wait for us."

 

Lexa nods, "That is correct, that is why it is important that in the next two days you help me get all the information you can about who could be supporting Ontari within the clans."

 

"That will be my main goal, by the way ... Will Wanheda come to the celebration?" Roan asks.

 

Lexa raises an eyebrow, "She will come, Skaikru entourage should not be long in coming."

 

Roan smiles, "I'm looking forward to meet her, I've heard a lot about her during these years. I want to meet the woman who was able to defeat the mountain men in person."

 

Keeping a serious face, Lexa answers, "You will meet her soon; Clarke is a special woman ... that's for sure."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke and company arrived at Polis in the afternoon, before entering the tower they went to greet Murphy as they had promised. Then they headed to their rooms before paying their respects to Lexa.

 

When they walk towards the throne room Gina asks anxiously to meet the commander, "And how is she? How is the commander?"

 

"Well, she has a rather tough personality; it is very rare to see her smile. But I think it's because of her position as leader of the thirteen clans," Octavia answers with a tone of admiration.

 

But before Raven or Clarke can say anything, Andrea says quickly, "For me she's just a heartless bitch, who is capable of abandoning you at any moment."

 

Everyone's eyes are wide open when they hear Andrea, "You cannot talk like that about the commander, less in the tower’s corridors!" Clarke answers immediately without hiding her anger.

 

Now it's Lincoln who speaks calmly, "Clarke is right, for less than what you just said you can die if any of Heda’s warriors listen to you."

 

"Calm down guys, I said it because I knew no one was listening to us," Andrea replies carelessly, "I assure you that I will not make any more comments of this type, so you can be calm."

 

Clarke and Raven look at each other, they know that Andrea’s attitude could bring problems in the near future, and Clarke thinks, _'Definitely things between Andrea and Lexa will not improve on this visit.'_

 

Once inside the throne room, Clarke presents her respects to Lexa, she begins to introduce all members of her entourage and greets Kane who also went to welcome them.

 

During the whole time that Clarke greets Lexa and presents her entourage, she cannot stop seeing the looks between Andrea and Lexa, definitely for this moment the two see each other as rivals. Clarke only hopes that this does not trigger a new war between Trikru and Skaikru.

 

When the formalities ended, Lexa says, "Clarke, there is still one more thing that I should do as a commander after accepting you as members of the coalition."

 

"One more thing?" Clarke raises an eyebrow.

 

Lexa looks at Kane who continues explaining, "Lexa explained to me that it is tradition that the Commander visits the clans after accepting them in the coalition. So she plans to visit Arkadia and the mountain in a few weeks."

 

“Commander, it will be an honor for us,” Clarke smiles, but inside this news made her more nervous than she already was.

 

"And finally," Lexa continues, "Tonight we will have a feast where you will meet the leaders of the other clans. King Roan of Azgeda is very anxious to meet you Clarke."

 

Clarke bows and says, "We will be there Heda."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

When Clarke enters the dining room she is amazed, everything is like a new world to her. She can see the clan leaders talking to each other and their main warriors drinking alcohol and talking. In the background she hears what Clarke might describe as some music playing live.

 

Clarke and the others are dressed in traditional Skaikru clothes; Kane thought it was better to dress like this so as not to offend the grounders, if they dressed like them.

 

For Clarke all this seems like an old movie that she used to see in the Ark with her father or Wells, the entire dining room is decorated for the occasion and with many candles lit.

 

There are many maidens serving food and drinks to all the guests, and right at the head of the main table is Lexa, and in the first seat next to her is a tall corpulent man with marks on his face that Clarke could swear is Roan.

 

Clarke enters holding Andrea’s hand, followed by Bellamy and Gina, and then Lincoln and Octavia, followed by Raven, Kane, Harper and Miller.

 

Clarke stops and talks to everyone, "Remember guys, we don’t want to cause any problems and we will try to find more allies, understood?"

 

"Understood," everyone answers.

 

"By the way," Kane is now speaking, "Remember that our allied clans are Trikru, Floukru and Delphi. Try to talk with them first and see if you can also establish a conversation with Azgeda warriors. "

 

But as always, Raven interrupts, "Well, on my part I will talk to Luna, I saw where she is sitting."

 

Clarke smiles and says to Andrea, "I wonder what our place will be at the table?"

 

Looking around Andrea answers, "I guess some of the maids can give us that information."

 

But at that moment Dana approaches her, "Wanheda, welcome to the feast. Your place is there near King Roan and Heda."

 

"Thank you very much Dana."

 

Clarke begins to walk along with Andrea but Dana stops them, "I'm sorry Wanheda, but the main table it is just for the clan’s leaders, your companions should sit at another table."

 

Clarke can see how Andrea's gaze changes completely, and then says in a tone of anger "What are you saying?"

 

Before Dana answers, Clarke interrupts, "Honey, remember we cannot go against traditions, you can sit with Kane and Harper and later I'll sit down with you."

 

No doubt Andrea does not agree, but smiles falsely and says, "Okay, you can go and sit down with the commander, I'll be waiting for you."

 

While Clarke walks following Dana to where Lexa is, she can see how all the clan leaders are watching her, and although she smiles to greet them, most do not answer her greeting and only see her up and down.

 

When Clarke arrives with Lexa and Roan, the two get up from their seats to welcome her.

 

"Clarke, welcome to the feast" Lexa greets her.

 

"Thank you very much Lexa."

 

"Clarke, I want to introduce you to King Roan, leader of Azgeda."

 

Roan smiles, "It's a pleasure to finally meet the legendary Wanheda."

 

Clarke also smiles, "It's an honor to meet the king of Azgeda."

 

"You can call me Roan."

 

Immediately Clarke can realize that the greatest attribute of Roan it’s his charm and chivalry, something that should certainly be useful when negotiating.

 

Throughout the night Lexa, Roan and Clarke talk and discuss issues not only of politics and trade agreements. They also talk about Ontari and the information they have obtained.

 

Shortly after that Luna joins the conversation and for a moment Clarke feels different, for her is something new to be talking and discussing politics with the clan leaders. For the first time in a long time she feels useful for her people, she feels that she can achieve a change for the better life of the people of Skaikru.

 

And so they spend all night talking and drinking until without realizing Clarke recalls that she hasn’t spoken with Andrea all night.

 

When Clarke searches for Andrea among the people she cannot see her, on one side she can see Bellamy, Gina, Octavia and Lincoln talking with Indra and some other warriors, while on the other side of the room are Kane and Raven talking with the representatives of Floukru, she can also see Miller and Harper but nowhere is Andrea.

 

So Clarke decides to leave the table for a moment and go to Raven, "Rae, a question, where is Andrea?"

 

"Giff, I don’t know how to tell you this, but about an hour ago Andrea stood up and left, she only told us that she didn’t feel well but the truth she was quite angry."

 

 _'Shit, I completely forgot about her,'_ Clarke smiles nervously and says, "Thanks Rae, I guess she was tired because of the trip."

 

But inside Clarke knows that Andrea must be furious with her for having ignored her all night.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The next day Clarke got up late since she really didn’t have scheduled activities in the morning. At night when she returned to her room Andrea was already asleep and as much as she tried to talk to her, Andrea completely ignored her.

 

And in the morning things did not improve, Andrea only spoke with her what was necessary and at this moment all the members of Skaikru go to the outskirts of the tower, because today in the afternoon they will have an outdoor celebration. Where according to what Roan and Luna told her yesterday, alcohol and food will abound and unlike the banquet of the previous night today things will be lighter and with more liberties so it is likely that many end up intoxicated by the alcohol during the celebration.

 

Just as at the banquet last night Clarke will be sitting with the clans leaders, which means she will be close to Lexa and away from Andrea once again.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Once again Clarke is sitting together with Lexa, Roan and Luna at a table, along with them is Dante who is the leader of Delphi. The five are drinking and talking about the different things they have seen at the festival.

 

At this moment there is a group of female dancers dancing to the rhythm of drums and flutes, of course all the warriors are excited to see the beautiful women dancing.

 

By this time of night everyone has consumed a lot of alcohol, and Clarke begins to feel how her vision is more blurred as alcohol goes to her head.

 

Lexa has also been consuming alcohol although in smaller quantity than the others, since she must maintain her composure as Heda.

 

As the night progresses more and more barrels of alcohol are opened, Clarke begins to feel as all her inhibitions leave her body and as she approaches Lexa more and more to the point where her legs are touching while they continue talking.

 

Clarke is hypnotized by Lexa’s eyes and the beautiful jaw line, while talking to her she cannot stop seeing her lips. In her, a feeling that she didn’t feel a long time ago begins to grow. And she also begins to see the small signs, the rubbing of arms and the way in which Lexa plays with her hair.

 

It's like being in a fantasy world, music does not stop sounding and alcohol does not stop coming.

 

While chatting with Luna, Lexa asks permission to stand up the table for a moment. At that moment Clarke fights against an instinct that tells her to follow her, to go behind her without caring about anything.

 

But no matter how hard she tries, she cannot fight with that instinct, and only seconds after Lexa got up from the table Clarke also apologizes and gets up from the table to go after Lexa.

 

As he walks he thinks, _'What are you doing Clarke? This is crazy, '_ But she doesn’t stop until Lexa turns down a corridor inside the tower and Clarke comes quickly to reach her and take her by the arm.

 

"I was looking for you."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Seeing how much everyone has been drinking alcohol Lexa decides that it has been enough, and asks permission to get up from the table and go to the kitchen to tell their maids to stop serving more alcohol. This to avoid a fight or an altercation, apart tomorrow will be held on the second day of the festival and does not want all her warriors are still drunk or hangover.

 

When she gets up from the table she can see how Clarke's gaze doesn’t stop following her, all through the night she has been exchanging glances with Clarke and they have been flirting. Lexa has tried to avoid it but the alcohol in her blood has not helped her much.

 

While she goes through one of the corridors, she thinks it's best that she goes to her room before she does something that she could regret.

 

But at that moment someone takes her by the arm.

 

"I was looking for you."

 

Lexa turns and sees Clarke in front of her, agitated and a little disheveled, no doubt as a result of alcohol.

 

"What is wrong Clarke?"

 

"I'm sorry but ... I had to come after you."

 

"Why?" Lexa watches as the blonde approaches her until she is only inches away.

 

"Because all night I wanted to do something, but until now I hadn’t had the courage."

 

Clarke throws on her, just as Lexa did six years ago in her tent when they were about to attack Mount Weather, and begins to kiss her desperately. At first Lexa does not know what to do but little by little she begins to answer the kiss.

 

"Clarke we cannot ..."

 

"Please, don’t talk" Clarke interrupts her while continuing to kiss her.

 

Clarke takes her by the waist and puts her against the wall, whispering in her ear, "Let's go to your room."

 

Lexa feels an immense desire for Clarke at this moment, and she is tempted to say yes while Clarke continues to kiss and touch her as no one has touch her so many years ago.

 

Suddenly steps are heard approaching, and this causes Clarke to stop for a moment but the steps stop and silence is back.

 

At this moment the two stare at each other, desire can be seen in their gaze. Lexa thinks about having Clarke there in that place at that moment, _'Nobody should enter the tower at this moment, we could go the nearest room and nobody would find us.'_

 

Clarke begins to unbutton Lexa’s coat and to kiss her neck, Lexa also begins to remove Clarke’s clothes while the two walk to the nearest room but…

 

Lexa sees Clarke's eyes, fuzzy and lost because of alcohol and stops.

 

She moves away from Clarke a little, "Clarke, I'm sorry ... this is something I want more than anything in this world but I do not want it to be like this."

 

Lexa can see how Clarke's face changes completely, "What are you saying?"

 

"Clarke, I know you know how I feel about you but ... but I do not want that you want to be with me just because of alcohol" Lexa moves away a little more, breathes deeply, "It is better that you return to the festival, Andrea must be waiting for you."

 

Lexa turns around and quickly walks away from Clarke, still doubting if she did the right thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To Be Continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of this Chapter?  
> Lexa did the right thing?
> 
> I know a lot of stuff happened, I thought about split this chapter in two parts but I think it was better to leave it this way.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for your comments and don't forget to leave kudos.  
>   
>   
> 


	9. At This Precise Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hangover.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not as longer as the other ones, but the next will compensate that.
> 
> But I'm pretty sure you all are going to like this one.
> 
> All the mistakes are on my own, enjoy.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 9**  
  
  
  
  
When Clarke opened her eyes she looked out the window and the sun was in all its splendor, at this moment she had no idea where she was but when she looked around she realized that she was in her room in the tower.

 

The first thing she felt when she opened her eyes was an immense headache and a great thirst for water, no doubt this was the aftermath of last night festival. Clarke does not remember having drunk as much alcohol in all life as the night before.

 

The worst thing is that the first memory that comes to her mind is the face of Lexa and her look after saying no to her, and Lexa’s words telling her that at that time she doesn’t wanted her in that way, _'What the hell happened to me yesterday? What was I thinking? I shouldn’t have kissed Lexa, much less try to sleep with her.'_

 

When Clarke finally manages to sit on the edge of the bed she hears a voice saying, "So, You're finally awake, I was already worrying. I was going to call some doctor to come and see you.”

 

Clarke looks at her right and sees Andrea sitting on the couch having some tea and she can barely tell her, "Good morning Andrea."

 

Andrea smiles sarcastically, "I think what you meant to say is good afternoon."

 

Clarke puts both hands on her head, "How did I get to the room? How long was I asleep? "

 

"You really do not remember anything ... pfff", Andrea puts the cup of tea on the table and gets up, "Well yesterday after you disappeared for several minutes, you came back and you sat next to me and you continued drinking more alcohol. In that moment I think you were already in a very bad condition ... later you tried to kiss me but you were so drunk that you almost fell, and finally you fell asleep in my lap."

 

Clarke closes her eyes trying to remember, "And who brought me to my room?"

 

"Fortunately Lincoln didn’t drink alcohol all night and he took you in his arms and brought you to our bed."

 

"I cannot believe it, and the other leaders saw me?" Clarke knows that what happened last night can be very bad for her image as Skaikru leader.

 

Andrea brings her a glass of water and says, "Don’t worry, by that time everyone was as or more drunk than you so nobody noticed, and if you are worried if your beloved commander also saw you in that condition. Do not worry, she left much earlier."

 

 _’If only you knew,’_ Clarke takes the glass of water and drink it all, "Thank you, at what time do the celebrations begin today?

 

"In about an hour, so if you want to get there, you better hurry up."

 

Clarke opens her eyes wide, "Shit, I must hurry," she get out of bed and go straight to take a bath.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke was ready in record time, in less than an hour she was ready for today's festivities. According to what she was told yesterday, today afternoon will be an exhibition of fighting between the natblidas and at night it will be a farewell banquet for all the leaders.

 

Clarke walks through the corridors of the tower slowly, still feeling a great headache and all thanks to all the alcohol she drank yesterday.

 

When she and Andrea leave the tower, Bellamy, Gina, Kane, Raven, Octavia and the others are already waiting for them.

 

"Good morning princess, how did you slept?" Bellamy asks and the others laugh at seeing Clarke's look.

 

"I've had better Bell days, but I'll get better."

 

"We agreed to go see Murphy before going to the arena, so it's better to hurry." Listening to Bellamy, everyone starts walking.

 

But Octavia pauses for a moment and says, " Clarke can you help me, I think it is something wrong with my jacket?"

 

"Of course", everyone keeps walking while Octavia and Clarke are left alone.

 

Seeing of Octavia's jacket, Clarke realizes that there is nothing wrong, "I see it has nothing wrong."

 

"I only told you that to be alone with you."

 

Clarke is surprised, "And why did you want us to be alone?"

 

Octavia takes her by the arm and leads her to a corner, and begins to speak in an angry tone, "What the hell's wrong with you Griffin? What were you thinking? "

 

"What are you talking about?!"

 

Octavia crosses her arms and says, "I saw you last night with Lexa, I saw you two kissing and making out."

 

"What?" Clarke does not know what to say, how the hell Octavia saw her.

 

"I went into the tower to go to my room and when I was going to turn right in a hallway I saw you," Octavia cannot contain her anger, "What the hell Clarke? I stopped for a few seconds and I left because I couldn’t believe what I saw, I have no idea how far you go, but because of the way you kissed her I can almost assure that you had sex with her."

 

 _'So those were the steps we heard,'_ Clarke feels just like the time her father found her kissing with another boy in the corridors of the ark, "O. I don’t know what happened to me, I was drunk and ..." It's all that comes out of Clarke's mouth.

 

"And? ..." Octavia Asks.

 

"I don’t know, I think I let the alcohol dominate me," Clarke would like to have a better explanation than to say, but that is all she have.

 

"You have no idea what you did; she is the leader of the entire world. It's not just any girl you can kiss and sleep with her. You are endangering Skaikru's alliance with all grounders."

 

"I don’t know what happened to me", Honestly Clarke does not know what happened to her, she let herself be carried away by her most primal instincts, "If it's a consolation Lexa rejected me and nothing else happened."

 

Octavia exhales some air, "At least one of you two still has a bit of a brain" Octavia breathes a little more calmly, "But Clarke, how the hell happened? At what time did you thought it was a good idea to kiss her? "

 

Clarke tries to be honest, "Maybe it was the memory of six years ago when we kissed for the first time."

 

"You kissed her six years ago?!"  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

__  
**Five years before :**  


 

 

 

_Clarke is sitting on the grass outside Arkadia, the ark staff is installing some land mines that Raven built as Arkadia's defense system._

_Many things have happened this year, Pike is now the chancellor and decided to start an expansion of Arkadia to be able to use harvest fields and the water of the rivers, of course this did not please the nearby Trikru villages._

_These actions sparked clashes between the Skaikru and Trikru and soon a full-scale war could be unleashed and that is why Pike ordered the installation of landmines to protect Arkadia in case of an attack._

_Clarke watches as Raven coordinates the installation of the mines but then approaches her, "How are you Griff? What are you thinking about?"_

_"I think I should seek to speak with Lexa and try to reach an agreement, Lexa is a very intelligent woman and I am sure she doesn’t want a large-scale war against us."_

_"Apparently you still have a lot of faith in her," Raven sits next to her on the lawn, "Well, you're the one who spent the most time with her, but do you still trust her even after she betrayed us?"_

_"I've thought about it a lot, and I think she did the right thing for her people and I think I would have done the same," Clarke looks at Raven, "You know, she's much more than she appears."_

_"What do you mean?" Raven asks confused._

_"You see, I know that she seems to be tough and without feelings but it's just a Heda mask that she has to wear every day."_

_Raven raises an eyebrow, "The truth is that I think you have seen a side of Lexa that nobody has ever seen, because my opinion of her is completely different but ... Why do you say that? What happened between you and her in that time they you two were alone in her tent years ago?"_

_And at the moment she does not know why, but Clarke confesses, "Rae, she and I kissed when we were alone."_

_"What?!"_

_"As you hear it, well actually she kissed me but I returned that kiss" Clarke smiles when she sees Raven's astonished face._

_"I cannot believe it, but how? Why?"_

_Clarke begins to explain, "I think there was always an attraction between her and me since we met, but I would say it all started when the giant gorilla tried to kill us and we spent the night together in the forest. There I met a side of her that I never would have imagined."_

_"Holy shit Griff! Then you and the badass commander liked each other, I never would have imagined it."_

_Clarke smiles but gives a hint of sadness, "But that is no more than a memory, I think that with everything that is happening she and I can never try to have something between us."_  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**Present :**

 

 

 

Lexa is already in the arena supervising the last preparations for the natblidas combat exhibition. All natblidas are also already in the arena practicing and Lexa sees them with pride. 'I cannot believe how much they have grown up, it has been so long since I start training them', Lexa has spent so much time as a commander that currently she has 13 natblidas in her charge, it is the largest number of natblidas that have ever come together.

 

Without realizing Luna approaches her and stands beside her, "So remembering the old days."

 

Lexa turns a little surprised, "Hi Luna," but then smiles when she sees her old friend, "Sha, I'm remembering when you and I were just some girls playing at being the next Heda."

 

Luna also smiles, "From what I see Aden and Alana are the most advanced students, I think one of them will become the next Heda."

 

Lexa puts her hands on her back and continues to watch them train, "I also think the same, I think any of them two will be a great leader."

 

Seeing the pride in Lexa's face, Luna asks her, "Lexa, have you thought about modifying the Conclave?"

 

"Why you ask?"

 

Luna stares at her, "Because as you say both Aden and Alana could be great leaders for our people, I do not see the need for them to kill each other to define that. Think about it for a moment, if I had died in our conclave, I would never have become a leader of Floukru and I could not have helped you to establish the coalition ... I could not have even help to get Skaikru to signing peace with the coalition."

 

Luna's words undoubtedly make Lexa think, who says, "What you propose is not so farfetched, but it will be very difficult to change the ways of our people" But Lexa smiles, "Although I would certainly like to see all my novitiates grow and become great warriors or leaders."

 

"Think about it, maybe it would be worth trying." Luna turns around and seems to start walking away but stops and says, "By the way, where did you and Wanheda go last night when you disappeared mysteriously?"

 

Lexa is surprised but tries to stay calm and says, "I do not know what you're talking about, last night I just went to sleep because I was tired."

 

Luna smirks, "You have not changed Lexa, you can lie and keep a stoic face before hundreds of warriors, generals and clan leaders. But when I ask you about a girl you like, you start to sweat and you do not look me in the eye."

 

Lexa wants to say something but does not seem to find the right words.

 

Seeing that Lexa does not plan to say anything else, Luna tells her, "I just hope you've done the right thing, remember that Clarke is a woman who already has someone by her side," after that Luna is walks away to go to where the other leaders are.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke arrives at the arena accompanied by all the people of Skaikru, this time she will be along with all the leaders on a platform to witness the exhibition combats.

 

Incredibly, all the leaders and most of the warriors look very good, as if they had not taken a single drop of alcohol the night before. Clarke thinks that this is because they are used to it, because she turns, look at her friends and everyone still looks tired by the alcohol of the previous night, with the exception of Andrea and Lincoln who did not take a single drop.

 

At the entrance of the arena Titus is waiting for the leaders and accompanies them to their seats, once again Clarke will be sitting between Lexa and Luna, while Roan is sitting next to Lexa’s other side.

 

"Good afternoon Heda," Clarke salutes in a courtly manner, though without looking at Lexa.

 

"Good afternoon, Chancellor," Lexa replies without looking at Clarke.

 

Clarke looks at her left and sees how Luna tries to hide her laughter and thinks; _'Does Luna know something? She and Lexa are very friends; I really hope she does not know anything.'_

 

When at last everyone is seated, the fighting begins among the natblidas.

 

First the younger natblidas fight and Clarke is surprised at how skilled they are for they age. The little ones do not seem to be older than 6 years old but they are very skilled with weapons.

 

Clarke has some doubts, but she prefers to ask Luna instead of Lexa, "And tell me Luna, do all the Natblidas participate in the conclave?"

 

"No, only those who are older than 10 years old participate."

 

"Hmm, Interesting ... I cannot believe that at that age they have to fight to the death. I couldn’t do it,” Clarke thinks of her childhood and how at that age she only played with Wells in the corridors of the ark and her mind she didn’t even think about fighting for her life.

 

Luna continues, "The natblidas do not know anything other than training and preparing to be leaders since a very young age, so for any of them it is an honor to fight to the death to become Heda."

 

"But then everyone dies and only one remains alive to become Heda?" Clarke is already very interested in the conversation so as to stop asking.

 

Lexa looks at Clarke and responds, "Only one time has more than one natblida survived."

 

Clarke is confused to see the look between Luna and Lexa, and asks "And why did more than one survived?”

 

An uncomfortable silence takes over the conversation, until Luna says, "Because I preferred to flee before killing Lexa."

 

Clarke cannot believe what she just heard; her eyes are wide open, she cannot help but to look at Lexa.

 

Lexa smiles sarcastically and says in a playful tone, "Do you honestly think you would have won against me? Any day we can fight to prove if you are stronger than me."

 

When Luna is about to answer, Clarke interrupts them, "So you two were in the previous conclave. Luna, are you also a natblida?"

 

Luna nods, "Sha, Lexa and I grew up together in Polis under the tutelage of Titus."

 

Clarke remembers that Raven mentioned that Luna and Lexa were friends since they were child, but she never thought that Luna was also a nightblood, "Wow, but why did you run away from the conclave, what happened?"

 

"Clarke" Lexa interrupts, "That's a conversation for another time, for now we must pay attention to the fighting."

 

Clarke is silent thinking about how Luna and Lexa's childhood would have been.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa looks proud as the natblidas fight and show their skills, they have all fought and now it is the turn of Aden and Alana. Lexa expects a lot from both of them; in recent years they have shown much progress that even Lexa could swear that they are stronger than her at that age.

 

Aden and Alana go to the center of the arena, greet Lexa, Titus and the other leaders and then start fighting.

 

It is impressive the skill that both have, Lexa remembers her combats against Luna and how they already knew so much that they could foresee their following movement.

 

Everyone in the arena is quite excited to see the fight that screams and shouts are heard.

 

When the fight seems to be coming to an end and Aden is going to win a burning arrow flies through the air and lands a few inches from Lexa. Noises of amazement are heard and Aden and Alana stop fighting.

 

Lexa rises from her place, as do most leaders. Indra and the guards draw their weapons but at that moment there is much confusion until they begin to hear slow clapping.

 

And from the crowd appears a woman applauding, "It really was an incredible show" More people start to approach her.

 

Lexa says through her teeth, "Ontari."

 

Ontari walks to the center of the arena at last stops clapping, "I must admit Lexa, your novitiates are very good, it seems that they are ready to become the next Heda," Ontari looks at Aden and Alana and then again looks at Lexa.

 

Titus interrupts shouting, "What is the meaning of this? What do you want?"

 

Ontari sticks her sword to the ground and says, "I have come to challenge Heda to a duel to the death."

 

Lexa clenches her fist hard, _'How is it that Ontari was able to enter Polis and come to challenge me?'_

 

Titus laughs sarcastically, "You have no right to come here to challenge Heda, you are not the leader of any clan to ask for something like that" Titus looks at Indra and says, "Guards arrest this rebel."

 

But Ontari raises her hand, "Of course I have a right," she takes a knife and makes a cut in her hand and black blood begins to sprout, "As a natblida I have the right to challenge Heda.”

 

All the people in the arena begin to talk and murmur in surprise until Lexa raises her hand and says, "Even though you are natblida, you have no more right than the rest of the novitiates to become the next Heda."

 

Ontari smiles, "In that I agree ... so if I defeat you and kill you in this arena I will fight in the conclave with the other natblidas to become the next Heda."

 

Lexa thinks that Ontari had everything perfectly planned and knows very well that she cannot refuse to fight, Titus approaches Lexa to try to advise her but she stops him and says raising her voice, "Okay Ontari, as Heda I accept your challenge ... when do you want to fight? "

 

Ontari takes the sword she had pinned to the ground and says, "At this precise moment."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke was surprised to see Ontari appear in the arena to challenge Lexa, along with Ontari at her side is Chase and some other warriors she remembers seeing in the camp when she was kidnapped. But nowhere can she see Emerson, Quint or Hana, apparently they are not present in the arena.

 

Clarke can see how Lexa clenches her fist with all her strength after hearing Ontari challenging words, and knows that she will certainly accept the challenge.

 

After agreeing to fight with Ontari in the arena, Lexa walks to where Indra is and starts talking to her.

 

On the other hand Echo approaches Roan and they start talking, Clarke feels so helpless, there must be something she can do, "Luna, you cannot do anything? You are also a natblida."

 

Luna shakes her head, "I'm sorry Wanheda, but I gave up my right to be Heda a long time ago."

 

Then she looks at Roan, "Roan, is there something we can do?"

 

Roan puts his hand to his chin, "Ontari planned her move very well, she knew that by challenging Lexa in front of all the clans, Lexa would have to agree to fight with her. But someone had to have helped Ontari get here without being detected."

 

Clarke feels desperate, so she decides to approach Lexa, "Lexa please be very careful, Ontari is crazy and I'm sure she has something planned to cheat."

 

Lexa takes off her pauldron and coat and grabs her sword, "Tell me Clarke, is the man with the scar on his forehead Chase?"

 

Clarke is surprised by the question, "Yes it's him."

 

"Is Emerson also here?"

 

Clarke responds quickly, "No, neither he nor the other Skaikru people who were in Ontari’s camp are in the arena."

 

Lexa stops what she is doing and looks directly at the blonde, "Clarke, if I die today, Skaikru will be in serious danger. Roan, Luna and you must do everything possible to protect Aden and Alana, and ensure that one of them will become the next Heda."

 

Clarke is amazed with the tranquility which Lexa is speaking to her at the moment, that she only nods and says, "Understood, Lexa."

 

Clarke sees how Lexa gives orders to Indra and Titus, then approaches Aden and Alana and tells them a few words and finally approaches her once more, "Clarke, if my spirit decides that today is the day I should die, I want to tell you that it was an honor to have met you and that my life changed the moment I met you."

 

Lexa's words leave Clarke frozen, when finally she can react, she says, "Lexa, I...” She wants to say so many things to her, but she can´t do it right now. So she only says “it has also been an honor to meet you."

 

Lexa moves away from Clarke and walks to the center of the arena where Ontari is already waiting for her to fight to the death, she stands in front of her and stares directly into her eyes. 

 

Clarke is left nervous thinking that only one of the two will come out alive from the arena.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted that Lexa fight Ontari like she did with Roan on the show.
> 
> Thank for all your comments and don't forget to leave kudos.  
>   
>   
> 


	10. Yu Gonplei Ste Odon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Ontari fight.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have a lot of time to edit this chapter, I had a lot of work this week, but like I always tell you, enjoy.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 10**  
  
  
  
  
_**Five years and 10 months before:** _  
  
  
  
  
_Lexa is walking slowly with the spear in her hand towards where Roan is. After an arduous fight, Roan is at her mercy, unarmed and lying on the ground in the middle of the arena._

_At that moment Nia gets up from her seat where she is next to the other ambassadors, "Get up, if you die now you will die like a coward."_

_"Kill me already,” Roan tells her knowing that his fate is sealed._

_Lexa rotates the spear between her hands until it is only inches from Roan's throat as she thinks about Costia, and how her head was taken to her bed by Roan as a gift from Nia._

_"Jus drein jus daun!"_

_But when Lexa is about to kill Roan she looks up to see Nia, and throws the spear with all her strength at the surprise of everyone. The spear pierces Nia who dies in her chair next to the other ambassadors._

_Everyone in the arena is surprised._

_Lexa looks around the arena and says, "The queen is dead, long live the king!" Everyone in the arena begins to shout and cheers with happiness._

_Indra quickly approaches to assist her, "Heda, are you okay?"_

_"Yes I’m fine, order the healers to see Roan, he needs to be treated for his wounds, we need him to be able to assume the position of King of Azgeda as soon as possible."_

_"And what do we do with Ontari?" Indra sees where Ontari is, "We are sure that she is a natblida and could be a danger for you in the future."_

_Lexa looks at Ontari, then at Aden, Alana and all the natblidas and says, "Let her go, enough blood has already been shed today."_  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**Present:**

 

 

 

Lexa feels the sweat trickling down her forehead and back as she holds her sword and looks at Ontari, it's been a long time since she had to fight to death with someone. The last time was 6 years ago and curiously it was also against an Azgeda’s warrior, on that occasion she had to fight with Roan when Nia challenged her to remove her from the throne, the difference is that on that occasion the two warriors left the arena alive and the one that died was Nia.

 

The silence is so immense in the arena that you can hear any murmur, or any comment. Lexa looks to her right and sees Aden and Alana, she knows that if she were to die today, any of them would be a great leader for her people.

 

When she sees at the stand she can see Clarke along with Luna watching her and she could almost swear Clarke praying for her.

 

Everything is ready; both are in the center of the arena ready to fight until only one of the two dies in combat.

 

At that moment Titus voice is heard, "Begin to fight."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa moves slowly towards Ontari trying to guess her movements, the warriors of Azgeda have a very different way of fighting than the warriors of the other clans and that is why she has to be very careful.

 

"Then, you finally decided to face me and come to fight head on," Lexa keeps her guard up while she and Ontari walk in circles.

 

"Let's say I had to change my plans thanks to Wanheda and Echo, I have to admit I never suspected that Echo was working for you" Ontari smiles, "Although I'm sure you did not suspect that Quint was working with me either."

 

"You're going to attack me at some point, or you're going to kill me of boredom," and just as Lexa finishes saying this sentence, Ontari launches herself against her and tries to hit her with the sword.

 

Lexa dodges the first attacks to later block Ontari's attacks.

 

After the first exchange of blows their forces seem to be very even, Lexa thinks that without a doubt Ontari has trained enough all these years to try to overthrow her.

 

Lexa decides that she must now take the initiative and attacks with all her might, throwing blow after blow with her sword, but Ontari also blocks her attacks. Ontari crouches to the right and tries to attack Lexa from behind. Lexa manages to dodge the attack at the last moment but receives a small cut in the arm.

 

Lexa sees the wound on her arm; it is small and should not be a problem.

 

Seeing that she finally could hurt her, Ontari smiles, "It's just the first of many more wounds I will cause you, until I finally could get through you with my sword."

 

But Lexa is determined not to let Ontari´s words affect her, and attacks again by turning on her axis, Ontari cannot do anything but back up with her back against one of the walls of the arena.

 

Lexa throws a blow with all her strength but narrowly fails and her sword hits the wall, which causes her to lose a bit of control over her sword giving Ontari time to make another cut but now in her back.

 

"You still can not touch me Lexa, you're getting old and losing your skills," Ontari looks completely confident.

 

Lexa feels how the cut on her back starts to burn, _'You must concentrate, and do not let her get in your mind.'_

 

Now it is Ontari who attacks, but Lexa blocks the first blow and manages to kick Ontari in the chest. With the kick Ontari loses her balance and puts one knee on the ground, Lexa raises his sword with both hands to try to give the final blow but fails narrowly.

 

 _'I should not have failed,'_ Lexa feels more tired than she should and starts to sweat in an unusual way, she has fought many times but she has never tired so quickly.

 

"What's wrong Lexa? So that is all the power of the mighty Heda, sincerely I expected something more from you," Confident, Ontari approaches Lexa moving her sword from one side to another.

 

When she is facing Lexa, she launches an attack with the sword; Lexa blocks her but feels how her legs lose strength. Lexa manages to block another attack but places one knee on the ground.

 

Ontari takes her sword with both hands to give the final blow, trying to block it once again Lexa loses her sword and is now unarmed at the mercy of Ontari with one knee on the ground.

 

"This is your end, I will finally be the new Heda," Ontari take her sword with two hands again and it seems that will finally ended with Lexa´s life.

 

But at the last second Lexa manages to dodge the attack, holds Ontari's left arm and turns on her until she is behind her back and hold her by the neck.

 

While holding her by the neck and cutting her breath, Lexa says, "You were never a true rival to me, Nia never taught you what it is to be a true Heda."

 

Lexa pulls a knife from her pants and she plunge it in Ontari’s neck with all his strength. The black blood begins to sprout up her neck until she fades and her lifeless body lies on the arena in a pool of black blood.

 

"Yu gonplei ste odon."

 

Everyone in the arena seems to have held their breath until this moment, as they all start to shout and say the name of Heda.

 

Lexa looks at Clarke and smiles, then looks at her right to see Chase and manages to see how he pulls a gun out of her jacket to try to shoot her, Lexa wields the knife with which she killed Ontari and throws it with all her strength, the knife flies through the air and digs into Chase's right knee who falls to the ground and releases the gun after felling a great pain in his knee.

 

Lexa screams with all her might, "Guards, Arrest the people who came with Ontari!"

 

Soon, Indra, Ryder and the other warriors rush to catch Ontari's companions while Lexa slowly approaches where Chase is writhing in pain.

 

Lexa stops just inches from him and says, "You will pay for everything you did to Clarke, there is no one who can defend you ... Ontari is already dead and her plan has failed."

 

Even on the ground and with great pain Chase smiles sarcastically, "That does not matter, you too will be dead in a short time."

 

"Do not say foolishness."

 

Lexa turns around, looks at Aden and Alana, then at Titus and Clarke. But when she tries to walk her legs do not respond, _'What's wrong with me?'_ She begins to feel her body numb and a cold sweat runs down her back, and when she tries to take another step Lexa faints in front of the everyone's look  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke looks amazed as Lexa plunges her knife in Ontari's neck and drops her to the ground, then Lexa looks at her and she could almost swear Lexa has and smile on her face.

 

But something happens; Lexa looks at Chase and throws the same knife with which killed Ontari. The knife plunges into Chase knee, at that point Clarke can see how Chase releases a weapon he was carrying in his hand.

 

Clarke's heart is beating so hard she could feel like it was about to left her chest, Lexa is without a doubt a great warrior and a great leader.

 

For this moment all those who were on the platform are standing and watching carefully as Lexa walks to where Chase and the other people who came with Ontari are.

 

Clarke observes how there is a small exchange of words between Lexa and Chase but she cannot hear what they say.

 

_'It all ended, Lexa defeated Ontari ... There is no more danger'_ But while Clarke smiles, Lexa faints in the arena in front of everyone's gaze. 

 

Immediately Indra and Ryder approach her and without thinking Clarke jumps from the platform and quickly approaches Lexa.

 

When Clarke arrives at her side, Indra is trying to talk to her but there is no reaction, Lexa is unconscious.

 

Everything is confusion at that moment; nobody knows what is happening with Lexa. Indra sends for Nyko to attend her.

 

Clarke doesn’t know what to think, _’What happened? Lexa fainted out of the blue,' Clarke approaches her and feels her pulse, and she feels how Lexa's heart beats slowly, she is still alive._

 

And while everyone is still confused, a voice is heard, "That damn bitch! All this combat was always a trap."

 

Everyone looks at Echo who is holding Ontari's sword, Echo brings the sword near her face, begins to smell it and says, "It is poison, Ontari's sword contained poison."

 

And at that moment the doctor apprentice that Clarke once was, took control over her body, "We need to stabilize her immediately, take her to the infirmary."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Everything happens quickly, Ryder takes Lexa in his arms to the infirmary where Nyko and several healers are already waiting for her.

 

"What happened?" Nyko asks, amazed to see Lexa unconscious.

 

"Lexa was poisoned during the fight and fainted," Clarke replied with an agitated voice, "We need to keep her stable and treat the symptoms of poisoning."

 

Immediately Nyko and his assistants start looking for some herbs and ointments while Ryder places Lexa on a bed.

 

While Nyko starts preparing some herbs, he asks, "What kind of poison?"

 

But nobody can answer, nobody knows.

 

"We do not know" Aden who also accompanied them to the infirmary is the one who answers.

 

But Nyko answers in a stressed voice, "We need to know what poison it is to be able to take care of it, because if we do not know it could make it worse".

 

"I know of someone who must know what kind of poison was" Clarke clenches her fist tightly; "I need to talk to Chase, where did you take him?"

 

"To the dungeons, follow me, I will take you there," Aden replies.

 

As they leave the infirmary followed by several guards Clarke looks at Lincoln and Octavia who just arrived and says, "Follow me, let's go see Chase."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

With Aden’s help, Clarke enters the dungeons without problems. While walking she can see the different warriors that came with Ontari until in the last cell she can see Chase chained to the wall.

 

Clarke smiles when she sees him chained and with a bandage on his knee, _'Just like that I wanted to see you again.'_

 

Upon entering his cell Chase sees her and smiles, "It seems that the roles were reversed Clarke."

 

"That's right, now you are chained and you will soon beg for your life."

 

"I will never beg for my life."

 

"We'll see about that," Clarke gets even closer to him while playing with a knife that Octavia gave her before entering the dungeons, "But at this moment I'm interested in knowing something else, we know that Ontari used poison on her sword to use it against Lexa, but what we don’t know is what kind of poison it was."

 

"And you think that makes a difference, Lexa will be dead in a couple of days and there's nothing you can do to save her."

 

But suddenly Clarke plunges the knife in Chase shoulder who screams in pain, Aden, Octavia and Lincoln looks amazed as Clarke moves her other hand and holds Chase's chin, then looks into his eyes.

 

"I'm not joking with you, I need to know what kind of poison Ontari used ... and I need to know in this moment," Clarke digs the knife harder.

 

Even with the pain in his face Chase smiles, "It's fine I'll tell you, but not because you're torturing me or because I'm afraid of you. I will tell you because even knowing that, there will be nothing you can do to save her."

 

"Just tell me the fucking name of the poison," Clarke moves the knife inside Chase's body.

 

With much pain in his face Chase says, "The grounders call it _slow death_ , it will kill anyone in the first five days once it enters your bloodstream and there is no cure in this tower you can use to save her."

 

Clarke removes the knife from Chase's shoulder, moves away from him and tells the dungeon guards, "Cure his wounds. I don’t want him to die bleeding; he still has a lot to tell us."

 

The guards look at Aden who nods, implying they have to obey Clarke.

 

Immediately everyone leaves the dungeons to go once more to the infirmary.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

__  
**Two years and two months before:**  
****

 

 

 

_Clarke is standing at the entrance to Arkadia, watching as Pike, Shawn Gilmer and 10 others are taken to the meeting point with Lexa forces. Only a couple of days ago Lincoln managed to contact Indra’s army and a truce was negotiated, in exchange Skaikru promised to deliver Charles Pike and the people who helped him to forge the war against the coalition._

_It is not the solution to the conflict with Lexa but Clarke knows that it is the first step to achieve peace with the grounders after so many years. The only thing that has Clarke really upset is that Chase, Hana and four other people escaped from the mountain before Bellamy could capture them._

_'I just hope that Chase dies in the woods and does not cause any harm again ... I hope I don’t have to see him again in my life.'_

_Clarke turns around and walks towards the Ark, thinking that elections will soon have to be held to elect a new chancellor._  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**Present:**

 

 

 

Clarke and Aden quickly return to the infirmary, now that they know what poison Ontari used they will be able to tell Nyko so he can help Lexa. Although Clarke is worried about the face Aden put when she told him the name of the poison Ontari used.

 

Clarke quickly enters the infirmary, "Nyko, I was able to get the name of the poison, Chase told me they call it _slow death.”_

 

Everyone in the infirmary stops what they're doing and looks at Clarke, as if she just told them that someone has just died.

 

"What's the matter? Now that we know what poison they used, you'll be able to cure Lexa, right?"

 

But nobody responds to Clarke's words, everyone in the infirmary is silent including Indra and Ryder.

 

Clarke still does not understand what is happening, she sees Indra directly and asks, "What is it that you are not telling me?"

 

Indra finally looks into her eyes, "Wanheda, the poison called _slow death_ is very old, it is believed to exist since before the bombs that destroyed the ancient world. We thought there were no more samples of this, but if what Chase says is true ... Heda has no hope of surviving."

 

"But how is it possible? There must be something we can do."

 

"Wanheda," Now it's Nyko who speaks, "This poison kills people inside in the first five days after being exposed to it and there's nothing in this tower that can help Heda to survive," Nyko lowers his gaze.

 

Clarke thinks, _'There's nothing in this tower that can help Lexa,'_ "Chase said the same, that there was nothing in this place that could help Lexa, but I know where we can find help."

 

Clarke quickly leaves the infirmary, and in a corridor next to the infirmary are Bellamy and the other people of Skaikru who accompanied her.

 

"Bell, I need your radio, the one that is set to talk directly to the mountain control room, I need to talk to Sinclair."

 

Bellamy looks surprised, but removes the radio from his jacket and gives it to Clarke, "Here, here it is".

 

Clarke takes the radio and begins to talk, "Sinclair, please answer Sinclair."

 

Everyone looks at Clarke with astonishment; even Andrea approaches her and asks, "What's wrong?"

 

But at that moment Sinclair replies through the radio, "Hello Chancellor, Sinclair speaking."

 

"Sinclair, I need you to look for my mom immediately, I need to talk to her urgently."

 

"Of course, let me look for her."

 

A few seconds pass, and everyone in the tower continues to expect for what Clarke wants to talk to her mom.

 

When finally Abby answers on the radio, "Clarke, what's wrong?"

 

"Mom, I need you to come to Polis immediately and bring all the necessary equipment to treat a person with symptoms of severe poisoning."

 

"Clarke, but who did they poison? Everyone is fine?"

 

"Mom I don’t have time for more explanations" Clarke hesitates about telling her mother that Lexa is the one who is sick, "I need you to take one of the rovers, and all the equipment you can carry in them, including intravenous and life support equipment, as well as portable batteries for everything."

 

"Clarke, you're scaring me, who's sick?"

Clarke takes a deep breath, then holds the radio and says calmly, "Lexa was poisoned in a fight against Ontari, Lexa won but a very powerful poison entered her bloodstream and has little time before she dies."

 

"Clarke, I do not think we should intervene in that kind ..."

 

But Clarke interrupts her mother, and says in a firm tone, "Abby Griffin! I need you to come as soon as possible to Arkadia with all the equipment I told you, it's a direct order from the chancellor."

 

There are a few seconds of silence on the radio, until Abby answers, "Understood Chancellor."

 

"Is Sinclair still there?" Clarke asks.

 

"Here I am chancellor" Sinclair answers.

 

"Sinclair, I need you to supervise Abby Griffin so that she complies with everything I have just asked her, I need her to be in Polis before dawn."

 

"Understood Chancellor, I'm in charge of supervising."

 

"Thank you very much, over," Clarke breathes easier, without a doubt the only way to help Lexa is with the technology inside the mountain, and if someone can help Lexa in her mother.

 

But when Clarke raises her face she can see the look of all her friends watching her intently, and just at that moment she realizes that everything that has just happened can be misinterpreted.

 

And before anyone start questioning her, Clarke explains, "When I talked to Chase he told me that Ontari used a very strong poison that has no cure, then when I talked to Nyko he told me the same thing, that there was nothing in the tower that could help Lexa. But I remembered that in Mount Weather we have medicines and treatments that can help us in these cases, so I asked my mom to come immediately, " Clarke finishes the explanation and thinks, _'I hope I had convince everyone.'_

 

"Let's hope that Dr. Griffin does not take long, if Lexa were to die things would be very difficult for us," Octavia comments and everyone agrees, although not everyone is very convinced.

 

While Clarke walks back to the infirmary to talk to Nyko, Raven approaches her and says in a low voice, "Good save Griff, although I think several people suspect about your feelings towards Lexa."

 

"That's the least of my worries right now Rae."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Throughout the night Clarke was helping Nyko and the other healers to try to stabilize Lexa, the task was not easy since all the time Lexa had seizures, fever and tremors in her body.

 

All this reminded Clarke the night she had been attending Finn when he was also poisoned and when she had to attend to Jasper after the spear pierced his chest.

 

Clarke is quite impatient waiting for her mother who should not take long to get to Polis. It is about dawn in the city and things do not look very good for Lexa at this time, Abby's help will be essential for Lexa to survive.

 

Bellamy comes through the door "Clarke, your mother just called she is already at the entrance to the city."

 

"Bell, go get her and take Lincoln and Octavia to help you carry the things my mother brought," Clarke looks at Indra, "Indra, someone of your warriors could accompany them so they do not have a problem?"

 

Indra nods and orders, "Ryder, take some warriors and go with Bellamy and come back as soon as possible."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

After hearing that her mother had finally arrived at Polis Clarke is calmer, although she walks side to side in the infirmary.

 

At that moment Abby enters the door, followed by Bellamy, Lincoln, Octavia and some guards all carrying different devices and boxes that undoubtedly come from the infirmary of Mount Weather.

 

Abby sees Lexa in bed and then sees Clarke, "Hi Clarke, what's the situation?"

 

Immediately Clarke replies, "Lexa was poisoned by a poison that the grounders call _slow death_ which, according to what Nyko tells me, takes less than five days to kill a person."

 

Abby is thinking for a few seconds, " The first thing we need is to put an I.V. in her arm to give her medicine intravenous and serum, keep her alive for the first few days will be our best opportunity."

 

All the grounders remain immobile to see how Abby and Clarke begin to install the different devices that Abby brought to Polis.

 

While Bellamy begin to arm the portable batteries that were brought from the mountain to connect them to the devices that measure the vital signs.

 

And just as Abby is about to put the Intravenous in Lexa’s arm, Titus comes in screaming, "What is the meaning of this?" He looks at Abby directly, "How dare you touch Heda ... guards take them out of here immediately."

 

"No, we just want to help Lexa!" Clarke is now the one raising her voice, "It's the only way we can save her."

 

"I will not let you use in Heda the same things that the mountain men used in us for years to drain our blood," Titus looks completely angry, "Guards, did not you hear my orders?!"

 

And when the guards are going to go for Abby and Clarke, Indra orders them, "Guards, stop now, do not take another step."

 

Indra looks at Titus directly to his eyes, "Titus, if we do not do this, Heda will die. They are the only ones who can help her."

 

Titus looks defiantly, "If Heda dies, the flame will choose someone else to be its carrier, that is the way how it always was. But I will not let Skaikru use their dirty methods with her."

 

At this moment things are too tense in the infirmary and nobody seems to move.

 

"Apart from that," Titus continues, "in the absence of Heda I am the person with the most power in Polis, none of the other natblidas have any power over the Kongeda."

 

"But I do," Everyone looks at Luna who at that moment has just entered the room.

 

"What are you talking about coward? You have no power over anyone, "Titus cannot hide his contempt towards Luna.

 

"The old laws say that only that Natblida who has left the conclave alive can rule over the Kongeda, and I left alive from the previous conclave."

 

Titus smiles sarcastically, "The only reason you are alive is because Lexa ordered me not to chase you to kill you."

 

Luna approaches Titus until a few inches, "You and your damn duty do not let you see that Lexa can still be saved, you are willing to let her die in order to follow the old traditions ... but I will not allow it."

 

"The warriors and the guards will never follow your orders," Titus looks around and continue, "Guards, capture this traitor immediately," But nobody moves an inch.

 

Now it is Luna who looks at the guards, "I ask all of you, are you willing to let Heda die even knowing that she can be saved with Skaikru's technology? Or do you prefer that Wanheda and Skaikru try to save her? "

 

The warriors nod their heads after hearing Luna's second question.

 

"I'm sorry Titus, but I do not think they'll listen to you." Luna sees Indra and orders her, "Please take Titus out of the room and do not let him in until Lexa is fine."

 

Indra immediately orders the guards to remove Titus, who does not cooperate with them. But still after he's taken out of the infirmary he keeps screaming things against Luna, Clarke and Skaikru.

 

After this, Luna sees Clarke and says, "Please, continue with your work and I beg you to save Lexa's life".

 

Clarke approaches Luna and puts her hand on her shoulder, "Thank you very much Luna."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Abby managed to connect Lexa to the life support and also connect her to an artificial respirator to help her breathe easily, while intravenous serum and medicine are given to her. At the moment Lexa is stable so Clarke decides to leave the infirmary to catch some air.

 

Clarke walks to a balcony but she listens footsteps behind her.

 

"How's Lexa?" It's Andrea's voice.

 

Clarke turns and looks at her and says, "Stable, although Mom is doing a general checkup and in a few minutes she will give us a more accurate diagnosis."

 

Andrea keeps silent with a very serious gesture, "I never thought that Lexa was so important to you that you would send for your mother in the middle of the night from Mount Weather."

 

"She is the leader of the coalition, if she were to die all that we have achieved in the past two years would vanish and we would be in the same position as when Pike started the war against the grounders."

 

Andrea smiles sarcastically, "Impressive response, worthy of the leader of Skaikru. I would believe you if I had not seen you jump off the stands immediately after Lexa fainted in the arena. Even her warriors took more time to react than you. "

 

"Andrea, at this moment I don’t have time for your jealousy, I haven’t slept all night and I was about to hit Titus a few minutes ago."

 

"You know Clarke, I start to understand many things ..." Andrea folds her arms, "I cursed the day we came to Polis for the first time, everything changed after that day."

 

"Seriously!" Clarke frowns, "Do you want to start arguing right now?"

 

When Andrea is about to answer Octavia’s voice is heard, "Clarke your mom has already come out of the infirmary and is looking for you."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke can see how her mom looks stressed and tired, so she bluntly asks, "How is Lexa?

 

"Apparently the poison they gave her is very strong, it seems to be something created synthetically in a laboratory before the bombs fell, I took some samples of Ontari's sword to send them to analyze in Mount Weather" Abby pauses, "Clarke I didn’t want to tell you anything in front of Luna and the boy they call Aden because they seem to be very attached to Lexa, but her diagnosis is not very favorable. The poison is found throughout her bloodstream and has reached her nervous system."

 

"And what can we do?"

 

"The only thing we can do is try to keep her stabilized and treat the symptoms as they come in, but Clarke ... she has very little chance of surviving."

 

Clarke feels like a lump forms in her throat and tears begin to form behind her eyes, "Thank you mom, I ask you to try to do everything possible for her."

 

Clarke turns around and begins to walk through the corridors of the tower without knowing where to go, she does not want to be near Andrea or her friends, because everyone will start asking her questions that she cannot answer right now.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

After walking a little Clarke found the stairs and began to climb until unwittingly reached the roof of the tower.

 

The view is impressive, this must be the place where Lexa told her that she used to go up to see the stars when she could not sleep, only now it is daytime but still the view of the city is impressive.

 

Clarke sits on the floor and puts her face between her knees and without realizing she starts to cry, as she didn’t cry years ago. It has been so much stress these days that she finally could not go any further, she reached her breaking point when listening to her mother tell her Lexa’s diagnosis .

 

Between sobs Clarke says, "I cannot stand it anymore; I cannot be the leader that everyone wants me to be ... and I cannot lose Lexa in this way."

 

After a few minutes, she still continues to cry although she is a little calmer.

 

"I did not know you knew about this place."

 

"Luna!" Clarke wipes away her tears quickly.

 

"Lexa and I used to come here after training to hide from Titus and forget our problems."

 

Even with tears in her eyes, Clarke tells her, "Lexa told me that she used to come here when she could not sleep to observe the stars."

 

Luna sits next to her, "It's the quietest place I know in the whole city and one of my favorite places."

 

Clarke remains silent, not knowing what to tell Luna.

 

But Luna breaks the silence, "I have hope that she will be fine, she is the strongest person I know. If someone can survive the _slow death_ poison, I know it is her. "

 

Clarke smiles slightly and sighs, "I also hope that Lexa will survive, the coalition would be shattered if she were to die."

 

"The coalition?" Luna smiles and puts her hand on Clarke's leg, "I think you and I know this is about more than just the coalition."

 

"I don’t know what you are talking about."

 

"Do not lie to me Clarke, and do not lie to yourself, I know what you feel for Lexa and I know what Lexa feels for you. But it seems that neither of you wants to accept your reality," Luna gets up and moves away from Clarke while she says," Life is too short to live thinking about what could have been ... think about it."

 

_'Life should be about more than just surviving'_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To Be Continued …**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and Kudos.  
>   
>   
> 


	11. You Need To Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is still unconscious and Clarke need answers.  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a big chapter, and All the mistakes are on my own, enjoy.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 11**  
  
  
  
  
_**Two years and three months before:** _  
  
  
  
  
_This is the moment that Clarke has been waiting for a long time, Andrea told her the day before, that Raven already had a plan to rescue her._

_Clarke has already lost the notion of how much time she has spent half-naked and chained to the wall in this room, but if today she can escape to overthrow Pike everything would had worth it._

_Within the meal Andrea put the keys of the handcuffs, and if everything goes according to the plan she must be free today, and together with her friends she will try to overthrow Pike once and for all._

_While crying Clarke says to herself, "When I get out of here, Chase will pay for everything he did to me."_  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**Present:**

 

 

 

In spite of everything that is happening, there are still unsolved questions. After Lexa stabilized thanks to Abby and after sleeping for a few hours Clarke decided that Chase still had important information that they needed to know.

 

So she talked to Indra and together they are in the dungeons interrogating Chase.

 

Along with Clarke and Indra are Lincoln, Octavia, Aden and Luna. At first Luna did not agree to the torture but after talking with Clarke she understood that Chase would never cooperate to tell them what Ontari’s plans were all along.

 

"Talk already, if you do not want to suffer anymore!" Indra finds herself choking Chase with a tourniquet on his neck.

 

"Let him breathe a little," Clarke says as she plays with a knife in her hand, "You know, she's the torture expert of the entire army, so it's best that you start talking about it once and for all." Clarke looks at Indra and then continues, "You have nothing left to lose, Ontari is dead and any hope of overthrowing Lexa has collapsed."

 

Chase coughs up some blood and says, "It doesn’t matter, Lexa will die and the coalition will collapse."

 

Clarke smiles sarcastically, "At first we also thought that would happen, but then I remembered that you said there was nothing in this tower that could save Lexa ... thanks to this I remembered that in the mountain we have all kinds of technology and medicines to be able to save her. So I talked to my mother and she came immediately to save Lexa," Clarke tries to pretend that everything is fine with Lexa although she knows that her life is still in danger, "My mom was able to stabilize her and she is already recovering."

 

Chase's face changes completely, "I don’t believe you."

 

"I don’t care if you believe me or not," and at that moment Clarke plunges the knife back into Chase's shoulder, in the same place she previously did, "I won’t ask you again, so tell me ... What Did Ontari and Emerson plans were?! "

 

Indra also begins to choke Chase at the same time.

 

Luna only looks away to not see what is happening, while Aden tries to remain firm at her side.

 

"You're finally going to talk?" Indra lets him breathe a little, but Clarke does not remove the knife from his shoulder.

 

"Okay, okay, I'm going to talk ... it does not make sense for me to continue with this if Lexa is going to survive." Even though it's still in a lot of pain, it seems that Chase is finally going to cooperate.

 

So Clarke asks, "What were your plans?"

 

Finally Chase seems to change his face and is defeated, "We thought that once the poison entered Lexa’s body it would be easy for Ontari to defeat her and there would be no doubt among the clan leaders that Ontari won legally ... but we did not count that Lexa would still defeat Ontari."

 

"And what were you planning to do after that?" Clarke asks as she pulls out the knife from Chase's shoulder.

 

"That same night after Lexa died, Ontari would order Quint and Emerson to attack causing a distraction in the southern part of the city ... I would take advantage of the distraction to kill all the nightbloods with the weapon I had hidden in my clothes," Chase smiles recalling the plan, "That way the only nightblood that would stay alive would be Ontari and she would have to be chosen as Heda ... it was an almost infallible plan."

 

Clarke sees Luna and Aden and says with pride, "You didn’t count on how strong Lexa is, even when you poisoned her, Ontari could not defeat her."

 

There is a small silence and Luna says, "But we still do not know what happened with Emerson and Quint"

 

Clarke looks at Chase again and shows him the knife, "Do you want to cooperate? Or do you need me to try to convince you again to answer our questions? "

 

Without making any gesture Chase tells them, "I think that Emerson and Quint, after hearing that Ontari lost the fight must have fled north near the border with Azgeda."

 

Clarke moves away from Chase and approaches the others along with Indra, "He seems to be telling the truth"

 

Indra nods and says, "I also think he's telling the truth."

 

"And then what do we do?" Octavia asks.

 

They all look at each other, at this time in the absence of Lexa there is no leader, Luna acted as leader just to stop Titus and is this way Skaikru could help Lexa, but really doesn’t want to be recognized as Heda.

 

But Aden is the one who speaks, "In my opinion at the moment it's better to wait and see what their next move will be while Heda recovers."

 

Luna agrees, "I think the same, now that Ontari is dead it is likely that many warriors abandon Quint when they see that there is no longer a natblida on their side".

 

Seeing that everyone seems to agree, Clarke says, "Okay, then we'll wait while Lexa recovers."

 

"And what do we do with him?" Indra points to Chase.

 

Clarke looks at Chase carefully, "I don’t know what you think, but I think that for the moment we have to keep him alive, surely Lexa will want to see him when she recovers."

 

All nod and Indra orders, "Guards, go for the healers and heal the wounds of this man, keep him alive until we decide what to do with him."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke walks through the corridors of the tower to the infirmary accompanied by Lincoln and Octavia. The two of them have served as their body guards in Polis since she preferred that Bellamy stay close to her mother in case of any emergency in the infirmary.

 

While walking she thinks that difficult days are approaching, Lexa still has to survive for several days while the poison leaves her body.

 

And when she is about to say something to Octavia, someone takes her by the neck and puts her against the wall, surprising everyone.

 

"You! Who do you think you are to come and give orders here? Damn Skaikru scum," Titus came out of nowhere with three warriors surrounding Lincoln and Octavia.

 

Clarke struggles to breathe while Titus tightens her throat, "Ti --- tus, wa---it."

 

"You have contaminated the minds of the Lexa and the natblidas, you have meddled with our traditions ... I prefer to get rid of you before ..."

 

But a sword appears only inches from Titus's neck, "It would be better if you do not finish that sentence, if you want to keep your head."

 

"Roan!" Lincoln says surprised.

 

"You already heard my king, do you want to fight or do you want to keep your lifes one more day?" Echo threatens the warriors who came with Titus

 

When they are outnumbered the warrior lower their weapons, but Titus keeps holding Clarke by the neck.

 

Seeing that Titus does not release Clarke, Roan brings the sword closer to Titus throat, "I'll tell you just one more time, release Wanheda if you do not want to die."

 

Clarke observes how Titus, seeing himself defeated decides to release her, Clarke begins to catch her breath while touching her neck.

 

"You made a good decision Titus," Roan smiles but does not lower his sword.

 

Titus looks at them all and moves a few inches away, "This does not stay like this, threatening the protector of the flame is a serious crime".

 

"Trying to kill the leader of an allied clan is also a serious crime" Octavia smiles sarcastically, "I think it's better that nobody finds out what you just did baldy."

 

Titus contains his fury and says, "Let's go," the three guards leave after him.

 

Immediately Lincoln and Octavia approach Clarke, "Clarke, are you okay?"

 

Still recovering from the encounter Clarke responds, "Yes, I'm fine" Clarke looks up and sees Roan, "Thank you very much, you saved my life".

 

Roan gives her a hand, "Wanheda, you should know that at this moment many see you as an enemy, you should be more careful."

 

"I will keep it in mind."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke enters the infirmary without stopping to see Bellamy or Andrea, she knows that if they were to find out what had just happened they would try to kill Titus, and at this moment that would only complicate things.

 

Upon entering, she is surprised to see all the nightboods sitting around the bed where Lexa is.

 

Her mother, Luna and Nyko, just watches them.

 

Clarke approaches Luna and asks, "What do they do?"

 

"They are praying to the flame for her, there is a legend that says that when Mutu the second Heda was about to die the other natblidas approached and prayed together for him, after several days Mutu regained his health."

 

Clarke smiles, she always thought that Lexa was a lonely woman but seeing all these children and teenagers praying for her, she knows that this is not true.

 

But Luna interrupts her thoughts and says in a low voice, "What happened to you?"

 

"Why do you say it?" Clarke tries to look surprised.

 

"You are agitated and you have some marks on your neck".

 

Clarke breathes deeply and says, "The bald guy call Titus tried to kill me in the corridors, if it weren't that Roan and Echo showed up, he would have made it."

 

Luna shakes her head, "I know he right now seems like and evil person, but he's just a very closed minded guy and used to the old traditions, I'm sure that in his mind he thinks he's doing the best for the coalition."

 

"I cannot believe that you speak well of him, after everything he told you yesterday."

 

But Luna continues, "While growing up in Polis, Titus was like a father to Lexa and me. But when I leave the conclave after killing my brother, Titus took it as a dishonor and swore to persecute me and kill me. "

 

"But Lexa stopped him, right?"

 

"That is right, Lexa forgave me and I flew to Floukru where I became leader, I was hidden until Lexa decided to form the coalition."

 

"Wow ... there is so much history that I don’t know about you and your traditions, and so many things that I would like to know."

 

Luna smiles, "When Lexa wakes up you're going to have a lot of time to ask her."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

//

 

//

 

During the following days Clarke and Abby take turns to care for Lexa, Gina offered to help them so that they could rest a bit but Indra flatly refused, using the argument that really only Clarke and Abby know the functioning of the equipment that they brought from Mount Weather, so despite Gina's insistence they did not let her take part in the shifts to care for Lexa. In this way, basically the two has a twelve-hour shift in the infirmary; of course Nyko and some of the other healers are always with them to help them.

 

Another thing that Clarke has not spared is security, after the altercation she had with Titus there are always a couple of guards loyal to Indra outside. While Aden, Alana, Indra, Ryder and others have taken turns supervising inside the infirmary.

 

These past days Clarke has come to establish a friendly relationship not only with Luna, but with Aden, Alana and the other nightbloods, incredibly they have accepted her in the tower and she has felt welcome.

 

During one of the talks she had with Alana, Clarke confessed that she used to like a lot to drawing and that it had been a lot time since she has do it, because she did not have a canvas or parchment to draw. Although really that has not been the reason, but rather that since she was elected chancellor se has no time for her.

 

Unbelievably the next day the smaller nightbloods appeared with what Clarke could describe as a sketchbook made by some craftsman from Polis, along with the sketchbook they gave her some pieces of charcoal specially carved so Clarke could draw while she stays taking care of Lexa in the infirmary.

 

Clarke began to draw as a long time ago she did not, she drew the Polis tower, drew Lexa’s throne, and also drew the view that exists from the roof of the tower. But today while thinking what more she could draw, she saw the silhouette of Lexa in bed now without the artificial respirator and only with the intravenous medicines and serum.

 

Seeing her lying on the bed, without braids, without war paint and so vulnerable, so suddenly Clarke began to draw her in detail for a couple of hours while sitting on a sofa in front of Lexa’s Bed.

 

Clarke was so focused that she didn’t see when someone behind her came up, "Wow, that's really beautiful, I did not know you had so much talent to draw."

 

Clarke turns and smiles nervously when she sees Alana behind her, "I don’t know how you do it, but I can never hear any of you people when you get close to me."

 

Alana smirks, "All nightbloods are trained to walk and get close without noise, it is quite useful when you want to kill someone by surprise."

 

Clarke smiles, "I don’t know if that calms me down or makes me more nervous."

 

"Do not worry Wanheda, none of us would ever hurt you after all you have done for Heda."

 

Clarke closes sketchbook and keeps it in a small backpack that they also gave her, "I already told you that you can call me Clarke."

 

"It would be disrespectful on my part not to call you by your title ... by the way; you plan to show that drawing to Heda when she wakes up."

 

Clarke lowers her head, "I don’t think so, although I may change my mind in the future."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Six days have passed since Lexa was poisoned and although her vital signs are stable she has not awakened, Abby told Clarke that she fears that the poison has reached her brain and caused some damage and that is why Lexa has not awakened.

 

For her part, Clarke has been receiving a lot of pressure from the council to return to Arkadia. Kane, Sinclair and David Miller think it is necessary for Clarke to return to Arkadia, Bellamy has also expressed his concern about being away from Arkadia for so long, knowing that Quint and Emerson are still free.

 

Another person who of course wants to return to Arkadia is Andrea, during these days she and Clarke have spoken very little but Andrea definitely wants to return to Arkadia as soon as possible.

 

Clarke has just entered the infirmary to start her shift at the infirmary. Upon entering, she sees Abby disconnecting several of the devices that Lexa had connected to her body to measure her vital signs.

 

"What is happening mom?"

 

"Hello Clarke, I'm disconnecting the things we brought from Mount Weather, there's really not much we can do, the rest depends on her and whether or not she decides to wake up."

 

Clarke is frozen for a moment, she knows that her mother is right but she does not want to leave Polis until she knows that Lexa woke up and is fine, "But Mom we cannot leave yet, she still does not wake up."

 

Abby gets more serious, "Clarke, we cannot stay in Polis for so long, almost all the key people for the operation of Arkadia and Mount Weather are here in Polis. You know well that we cannot stay much longer without compromising the functioning of the mountain."

 

Clarke wants to debate, she wants to say something more, want to argue but she really has no arguments to debate her mother right now.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

__  
**_Two years and one month before:_**  


 

 

 

_On the day of the election to elect a new chancellor there were three nominees, Kane, Sinclair and Abby. Although Clarke knew that her support for some candidate could define the elections, she decided to stay on the sidelines and not support any of the three._

 

_During the days leading up to the election, many people asked Clarke to run for the chancellor, but she refused outright._

 

_At night when everyone was ready to listen to the results, Clarke was sitting on a log next to Raven, Octavia and Bellamy waiting for news of who would be the new chancellor._

 

_When David Miller took the stand, they gave him a sheet with the results and after seeing it he was silent for a few seconds._

 

_With all the expectation, murmurs began to be heard until Sergeant Miller began to speak, "After counting the votes, we already have results to be able to say who the new chancellor will be."_

 

_Expectation grows outside the Ark, and Sargent Miller continues to speak, along with him on the stand are the three candidates, "The winner of the election with more than seventy percent of the votes in favor is ... Clarke Griffin."_

 

_"What?" Raven looks in surprise to Clarke._

 

_"Me?" Clarke replies in amazement._

 

_People start to chant Clarke's name and Bellamy helps her get up to approach the stand where the other candidates are._

 

_Once up, Clarke can see all the people applauding and celebrating._

 

_Kane approaches, "Even though you were not one of the candidates, the people voted for you" and he holds the chancellor's pin in his hands, "If you are willing to accept this responsibility, the position is yours."_

 

_Clarke is still so surprised that she has not been able to say a single word, but braces herself with courage and says, "I accept."_

 

 _Kane places the chancellor's pin on her and Abby approaches and congratulates her, but says, "Just remember that there will be times when you will have to make difficult decisions and maybe you don’t like them, but you will have to do it for the good of your people."_  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**Present:**

 

 

 

During that same day after speaking with her mother, Clarke goes to the library where Luna has asked her to meet with Roan and Indra.

 

Clarke knows that something bad must be happening for Luna to have asked for something like that; at the door of the library they are a couple of warrior watching who let her pass without problem.

 

"Hello Wanheda, welcome" Luna greets her cordially.

 

"Hello everyone," Roan, Luna and Indra are already in the library, "What's going on?"

 

"I have called you here because there is a lot of pressure from ambassadors and clan leaders on Lexa," Luna begins to explain, "Many believe it is time to choose a new Heda, and that a conclave should be carried… Apparently Titus has also influenced this request. "

 

"That damn bald stupid man," Indra almost spits out these words, "meddling as usual."

 

"And what can we do?" Clarke asks worriedly.

 

Roan replies, "For now the ambassadors are asking for a meeting between all the clans, there has never been an occasion where a Heda is still alive and a new one is chosen through a conclave, but it is almost certain that they will say that it is because Lexa can no longer be a leader in the condition in which she finds herself."

 

 _'Fuck'_ Many ideas go through Clarke's mind, "So what can we do? When will the meeting be?"

 

"The meeting will be tonight," Luna responds, "but in the absence of Lexa the meeting will be led by Titus."

 

"And the bad news does not stop coming," Clarke cannot hide her anger at Titus.

 

Roan brings his hand to his chin, "All I think is that we wait to see what his play will be and then act."

 

"For the moment I will order extra surveillance in the infirmary at all times," Indra sounds a little nervous.

 

"Do you think Titus will try to kill Lexa?" At this moment Clarke no longer knows what to think.

 

Luna thinks for seconds and responds, "No, Titus would never hurt Lexa, but he has always said that his main duty is with the flame and he could try something to take Lexa."

 

"Well, I think we should go to that meeting prepared to defend Lexa," After saying this Clarke makes a mental note to ask Lexa what exactly is the flame.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The meeting with the other clans is quite tense as expected, no one was sitting on the throne of Heda but Titus remains at the head of the meeting all the time, controlling it and raising his voice when necessary.

 

The arguments presented by the leaders of Podakru and Boudolan is that it is time to look for a new leader, that both Aden and Alana are already prepared and are old enough to take the position of Heda.

 

Of course, Clarke, Luna and above all Roan counterattacked saying that Lexa is still capable of leading the coalition and that for example was the battle she had had with Ontari only a week ago.

 

Apparently in the clans there is a division of almost fifty and fifty among those who want a new conclave against those who want Lexa to remain in power.

 

And when it seemed that a consensus would not be reached and a conclave would not be held, Yujleda's ambassador rose from his seat, which was a surprise since Yujleda is a clan that almost never takes sides in the discussions and stays on the sidelines.

 

Everyone is silent to see what he has to say, since Yujleda's ambassador named Yolke is the oldest of all, he was present before the formation of the coalition.

 

"I understand that most of us respect Heda Lexa, she has done a lot for the coalition and for peace, but it is also true that being without a leader can cause many problems. We need someone to solve disputes and guide us to make the best decisions," Yolke speaks in a slow and firm voice, "In the time of the third Heda was created a law that is almost forgotten, at that time Heda fell wounded and he did not recover, the tension was great because we were at war. Then his people gave him a period of 7 days to recover his health or a new leader would be chosen. "

 

Boudolan's ambassador asks for permission to speak, "You're saying we should follow that old law and wait another day to see if Heda regains her health."

 

"It seems to me a good proposal," Now it is the ambassador of Podakru who speaks.

 

Clarke can see how a small smile forms on Titus face; no doubt he had something to do with all this.

 

"They were other times, he was at war," Luna interrupts, "Now we're at peace, there's no reason to hurry."

 

Titus raises his voice, "I think that being an old law, we can take it into account and if the majority agrees then we would wait one more day to see if Heda recovers, and if not, we should start with a new conclave to choose her successor."

 

"And what if Lexa wakes up after choosing a new Heda?" Clarke asks, since no one has spoken of that.

 

Yujleda's old man replies, "If she wakes up, she will be banished to the forbidden zone"

 

 _'This cannot be, they set a trap for us'_ Clarke looks at Roan and then at Luna but apparently there is not much they can do, they can only vote and wait to be a majority.

 

Everyone starts voting, and unfortunately the vote ends seven against six votes in favor of waiting one more day to see if Lexa manages to wake up, if she doesn’t wake up a conclave will be made on the eighth day.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke returns furiously to the infirmary walking along with Roan and Luna, they arrive at where they are Bellamy, Harper, Andrea and the others along with Echo, all remain silent after seeing the faces of the leaders.

 

"I guess you bring bad news," Raven is the one who breaks the silence.

 

Clarke replies furiously,” It seems there is an old law that apparently nobody remembered but the Yujleda's old man who says that if Lexa does not recover in 7 days it is possible to summon a new conclave."

 

"How many days have passed since Lexa is unconscious?" Octavia asks concerned.

 

Luna responds by looking down, "Six days."

 

"Fuck, and there's nothing else we can do… I mean, we don’t know how long it will take Lexa to wake up, I do not want to see Aden and Alana kill each other," The desperation in Raven's voice is evident.

 

But Roan says what no one wants to hear, "There's nothing else to do, other than wait for Lexa to regain consciousness in time."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Despite all the efforts of Clarke, Abby and Nyko, Lexa is still unconscious and with nothing they can do to wake her up. Her health seems to improve but she still cannot regain consciousness, Abby says it may be a normal process for someone who was so close to death but there is nothing else she can do.

 

In this way, on the Eighth day, the arena prepares to receive the natblidas to face death and become the new Heda.

 

Clarke is in the throne room with Luna, waiting for the natblidas before they go to the arena.

 

"And how does the conclave work?"

 

Luna begins to explain, "As I told you before, only the natblidas that have ten or more years can participate, in this case of the thirteen natblidas we have, ten of them have met that requirement."

 

"But is there a rule? Or a process they follow?"

 

Luna continues explaining, " It is a death match between everyone, although what they do is that they themselves are choosing opponents and they are eliminated until the strongest face each other in the end... the honor is very important and although there is no rule that says you cannot kill several at once, the others wait until the fight is over to choose another opponent."

 

Clarke remains thinking about how difficult it must have been for Luna and Lexa to be present in the previous conclave, "I don’t understand why these traditions continue, both Aden and Alana could become great leaders for the coalition."

 

Luna nods, "The day that Ontari came to challenge Lexa, I talked with her about the conclave, and we both agreed that it was something that had to be changed, unfortunately all this happened unexpectedly."

 

At tht time Raven and Octavia also enter the throne room, and Octavia says, "They are coming over here," referring to the nightbloods.

 

All nightbloods enter the throne room followed by Titus and a couple of other monks, who are surely apprentices, Titus stares at Luna and Clarke but does not tell them a single word.

 

"We wanted to talk to you before the conclave," Aden begins to speak, "Thank you for taking care of Heda, we also wanted to tell Clarke kom Skaikru that whoever becomes the new Heda, has sworn to respect and honor the treaties that Heda Lexa signed with Skaikru to keep the peace in the coalition."

 

Clarke smiles, "Thank you very much everyone."

 

Titus raises his voice, "Natblida, it's time to go to the arena."

 

All leave the throne room but Titus is the last to leave and Clarke stops him, "Listen to me well Titus, when Lexa wakes up she will be furious with you ... I know very well that all of this was your idea."

 

But Titus keeps his stoic gaze and says, "I do not know what you're talking about Wanheda, I'm just following our most sacred traditions."

 

Clarke feels how her blood boils inside her body to see that she cannot do anything to prevent the conclave from taking place.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The conclave is about to begin and all the leaders and ambassadors are in the arena once again, the atmosphere is very tense and very anxious. Everyone is about to witness the birth of a new leader for the coalition.

 

The ten nightbloods that can participate in the conclave are in the center of the area, Titus stands up from his place and begins to say.

 

"Natblida, fight hard and with honor ... remember that one of you will become the next Heda!"

 

All the nightbloods step aside forming a circle, leaving only two of them in the center, curiously they are the smallest, Clarke thinks that they have barely just turned ten, they are a boy named Tolm and a girl named Zula, both very young. Clarke spent time with them these days and has come to appreciate them, she cannot believe she's about to see them fight to the death.

 

"Why did the two of them stay in the center?" Clarke asks Luna.

 

Luna begins to explain, "As you can see they are the youngest, they will be eliminated first ... it is like a matter of honor to fight against someone of your own strength, although if they win, they will have to fight against the strongest, in this way is almost sure that Alana and Aden will face at the end."

 

At that moment Titus says shouting, "Natbllida, Begin to fight!"

 

Clarke sees how the children begin to fight with all their might, attacking with swords and at the same time blockading attacks, as only a week ago Lexa did against Ontari.

 

Zula is undoubtedly stronger and more experienced than Tolm, from the start she dominates the fight and Clarke knows that she will soon win the fight.

 

After only a few minutes Tolm is on the ground unarmed and at the mercy of Zula.

 

Zula raises her sword, and Clarke can hear how she says, "Yu gonplei ste odon ..." Clarke closes her eyes, she doesn’t want to see how Tolm's life ends.

 

But Abby's voice is heard on the radio, "Clarke, Clarke! Please answer…"  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

_Lexa is sitting on the grass looking towards a beautiful lake, she remembers this place is where she used to come after a hard day of training with Anya when she was living in TonDc, but everything looks a bit fuzzy or foggy, like if it was a dream. This place brings many good memories, for her this lake is like one of her favorite places, where she always felt that nothing could go wrong._

_While contemplating the lake, Lexa thinks, 'I think I finally died, and this must be the other world ... but what happened to me? Surely Ontari used something to poison me.'_

_"You're not dead, at least not yet."_

_"Who said that?"_

_"So, you forgot my voice so soon?"_

_"Anya?" Lexa cannot believe what she's seeing; Anya is standing next to her, "But how? Are you sure I'm not dead? "_

_Anya smiles, "Believe me, I know what it is to be dead, and you are not" Anya sits next to Lexa "Although I cannot believe you've fallen into Ontari's trap."_

_"Hey, in my defense I could not give up a fight in front of all the clans leaders."_

_Anya raised an eyebrow and stared at Lexa, "But you could take precautions, you could check her sword before fighting or ask Indra to do it."_

_Lexa lowers her head, "You're right, if you had been present you would have done it."_

_"Although being honest, you were so concerned about impressing the space girl that I do not think you thought about anything else," Anya starts to laugh when she sees Lexa's face._

_"I was not looking to impress Clarke."_

_"You can fool many Lexa people, but not me."_

_Lexa tries to change the conversation, "And then if I'm not dead, where am I?"_

_"It's hard to explain," Anya relaxes and lays on the grass, "I guess it's a place inside the flame, where your conscience is waiting for you to decide to wake up."_

_"Great, then we're in my mind" Lexa rolls her eyes, "And why I have not woken up?"_

_"I do not know, you tell me ... from my point of view I think you do not know what to say to Clarke after everything has happened between you two. I still cannot believe that you rejected her that night at the festival."_

_Lexa also lays on the lawn, "I could not accept her proposal at that time, it was not her who spoke, it was the alcohol in her body ... although inside me I was dying to say yes, tear off her clothes and go to the closest room."_

_Anya smirks, "Wow, I never heard you talk like that, I guess so many years without sex provoke that kind of thoughts in anyone."_

_"Shut up."_

_"hahaha, sorry but I could not help it. You must listen less to Titus and listen more to people like Luna."_

_Lexa looks down, "But I do not intend to do anything until I'm sure Clarke loves me, so I cannot interfere with Andrea."_

_"If you ask me, I think Clarke loves you. So fight for her love. "_

_And what do you suggest I do?_

_Anya sits down and puts her hand on Lexa's forehead and says, "First of all, you need to wake up."_  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa opens her eyes, the first thing she does is try to focus to see her surroundings. She is in the tower but there are strange devices around her.

 

With a dry mouth she tries to say something, "What happened to me?"

 

She begins to hear voices that saying, "She woke up! Heda is fine ..."

 

And she hears a feminine voice that sounds familiar, "Where's the radio? I need to call Clarke immediately."

 

Someone approaches and touches her arm, "You're fine Heda, you're in the tower," It is Nyko, "I hope is not too late to stop the conclave."

 

"Conclave?"  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

"Stop!" Clarke screams with all her might.

 

Zula was about to end Tolm's life, but she stopped her sword a few inches from the boy's neck, after hearing Clarke's shout.

 

"What is the meaning of this?" Titus raises his voice as everyone in the arena holds their breath.

 

"Lexa just woke up!"

 

And a loud murmur in heard in the arena until Luna gets up and says,"Heda is alive! There is no reason to continue with the conclave."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa listens how Abby talks to Clarke through one of the radios that Skaikru uses to communicate and thinks, _'It is true what I just heard, was a conclave happening?'_

 

"Nyko, how long were I unconscious?"

 

Nyko comes over and says, "Almost eight days Heda, for a moment we thought you would not wake up."

 

Still confused Lexa asks, "What is Clarke's mom doing here?"

 

"Clarke asked her to come to Polis, since the only way to save you was using Skaikru's technology."

 

Lexa cannot believe what she hears, Clarke and her mother were the ones who saved her, when Lexa is about to speak to Abby the door of the infirmary opens suddenly and Indra, Aden, Alana and the rest of the natblida enter quickly.

 

"Heda, are you okay?" Alana runs to take her hand.

 

The little ones approach and surround her bed, and Lexa smiles when she sees how everyone is happy to see her awake again.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Outside the infirmary are Clarke and Luna, both agitated after arriving from the arena to the tower. But both are also happy to know that Lexa has finally awakened.

 

"Lexa is going to be angry when she finds out about the things Titus did," Clarke knows that things could get complicated between Titus and her, but at this moment she does not care.

 

Luna smiles, "Lexa is always mad at Titus, only now I think he got too far."

 

"And what is the next step? Will Lexa have no problems with the ambassadors? "Clarke is concerned that the ambassadors still want to remove her from Heda's throne.

 

"Now that Lexa woke up, the ambassadors would have no choice but to stand by her again. Lexa already proved her strength in the arena, so I doubt anyone else dares to challenge her. "

 

Clarke is reassured after hearing Luna’s words, if Lexa is safe on her throne that means that peace may last a long time, but Clarke is really happy to know that Lexa is out of danger, "I'm glad to hear that."

 

At that moment the doors of the infirmary open and all the nightbloods begin to leave, the last one to leave the infirmary is Aden, who stops in front of Clarke and says, "Wanheda, Heda wants to talk to you."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke enters the infirmary, immediately sees her mother and Nyko who are the only two people left with Lexa.

 

"Hi Mom."

 

"You can enter, Lexa is waiting for you."

 

Clarke walks to Lexa's bed, a little nervous but happy to see her awake, "Hi Lex ... Heda."

 

"Clarke, you can call me Lexa."

 

Clarke smirked, she is happy to hearing her name through Lexa's voice, "It's good to see you awake again, Lexa, for a moment we thought you would not wake up anymore."

 

"From what the natblida and Nyko told me, I owe everything to you and your mother, you were able to keep me alive even though the poison had invaded my body, and for that I will be eternally grateful."

 

Clarke would like to hug Lexa at this moment but she holds back and says, "Let's say we're even, remember that you rescued me from Ontari's camp."

 

And at that moment Lexa smiled at Clarke for the first time since she woke up, "I think that is our destiny is to save each other again and again Clarke."

 

The two smile and remain silent for a moment as if saying a thousand things without opening their lips, until Clarke says, "I think it is better for you rest, as it will be a few days until you can recover all your strength."

 

Lexa nods and smiles while Clarke walks away to talk to her mother, "How is Lexa?"

 

"Incredibly well, taken into account everything that happened to her. I think it has to do with the color of her blood."

 

Clarke thinks that her mother is right, without a doubt Lexa's blood has some special feature, "Mom, what's next for her now?"

 

Abby reviews her notes to see Lexa’s evolution, "I would recommend her two more weeks in bed, but taking into account how fast she recovers and how stubborn Nyko has told me she is, I think that with a week in bed will suffice."

 

Clarke smiles, "Thanks for the help mom."

 

"You're welcome darling" Abby puts her hand on Clarke's shoulder, "But I think it's time to leave, there's nothing left we can do. From now on Nyko and her assistants can take care of Lexa without problem."

 

And at that moment Clarke's happiness is interrupted, she wants to protest but she knows that her mother is right; there is no reason for her to continue in Polis. It is her duty as chancellor to return to Arkadia immediately.

 

"I know, I'll order Bellamy, Lincoln and Miller to start putting things in the rovers," After saying this Clarke leaves the infirmary, her mind is clearer about how she feels about Lexa and she is sure that Lexa feels something for her. But this is not the time or the place to talk to her about it, she must wait for Lexa to recover and in the future the two of them can talk about her feelings.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The next day in the morning Clarke enters the infirmary once again, in the early morning Bellamy, Lincoln and Nate picked up all the equipment that Abby brought from Polis and loaded them into the rovers.

 

Clarke has come to talk with Lexa; she certainly does not want to leave Polis but has not returned to Arkadia for almost two weeks. So yesterday after talking with all her friends she decided it was time to go back.

 

Lexa is still in bed but looks much better; Clarke approaches and speaks to her, "Hi Lexa."

 

"Hello Clarke, I see that you have already collected all your devices ... you are going back to Arkadia, right?"

 

Clarke cannot help but see the look of sadness on Lexa's face, "That's right, we'll leave in an hour ... Lexa I ..." At this moment Clarke wants to say so many things, but what she can tell to Lexa at this moment that doesn't make her feel committed or obligated, so she just says, "My people are waiting for me, there are some things that I must take charge at Arkadia."

 

Lexa smiles, "I know that feeling, that of having all your people waiting for you. It is the burden that all leaders have."

 

"Tell me about it."

 

And for a moment the two smile; forgetting all their problems.

 

With a touch of sadness Clarke says, "I hope we see each other again soon."

 

"Remember that I still have to visit Arkadia as part of my Heda's activities with the new clans, I will agree with Kane to set a date."

 

"I'll be happy to welcome you to Arkadia," And Clarke extends her hand to shake Lexa's arm.

 

Lexa also extends her hand, "I suppose this in one of those… may we meet again."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa is lying still weak after so many days of being unconscious, Clarke left moments ago with the delegation of Skaikru for Arkadia. Luna and Roan will leave tomorrow and everything should return to normal in Polis. Although Lexa wants to talk to Luna about Titus, as she hear he was responsible for everything that happened after she fell unconscious. But at this moment she is not in a position to argue with Titus, she is still weak.

 

Lexa listens as Alana asks permission to enter and walks slowly to her bed.

 

"Hi Heda, I hope not to bother you."

 

"Hello natblida, what brings you here?"

 

Alana makes a small bow in respect, "Before leaving Clarke kom Skaikru spoke to me and asked me for a favor."

 

"Clarke asked you a favor?"

 

Alana nods, "Sha, you know Heda, she and I became friends during the time she was taking care of you."

 

"Friends? Really? "Lexa smiles at the thought of how easy it was for Clarke to fit into the life of the tower.

 

"Sha, she's really interesting. I think all the other natblida think the same as me. "

 

Lexa can see how happy is Alana when she talks about Clarke, "And what did Clarke ask you for?”

 

Alana takes a piece of paper folded in half from a bag and hands it to her, "Before she left she gave me this, she told me not to show it to anyone else, that it was just for you."

 

Lexa takes the sheet and unfolds it, and she is speechless for a second when she sees herself drawn on the paper.

 

"Clarke did it, I personally saw it when she was finishing it," Alana says proudly.

 

"I did not know that Clarke had this talent" Lexa cannot believe that Clarke had drawn her while she slept, "Clarke told you something else about the drawing?

 

"Not much, but I just remember that she told me that she only drew things that seemed beautiful to her."

 

When listening to Alana, Lexa cannot avoid blushing.

 

No doubt Alana realizes that Lexa blushed and says, "You know Heda, Clarke really pleases me ... and I think she would love to live in Polis."

 

Lexa sees the drawing again and says, "I also think the same."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To Be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the second act.
> 
> I thought a lot about Clarke leaving Polis so soon, but she is the leader of a clan and she can't stay for long away from her duties.
> 
> And about Titus, don't worry, Lexa will have a serious talk with Titus in the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments a Kudos.  
>   
> 


	12. What Else Do You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa take actions about the consequences of the last couple of weeks.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the beginning of the third act, I have been working in these next chapters for a couple of weeks now.
> 
> I know this one is not as long as the last ones, but sets the plot for what is to come.
> 
> All the mistakes are on my own, enjoy it.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 12**  
  
  
  
  
Lexa spent the whole night in bed, Abby left indications that she could not get up for at least 3 days but Lexa does not think she can hold on for so long without doing anything.

 

A few moments ago she called for Luna; she needs to talk to her before she leaves for Floukru. From what Indra said there was apparently a lot of division among the clans in the time that she was unconscious, even without the influence of Ontari there was a lot of confrontation among the clans. Probably this was caused by the inclusion of Skaikru within the coalition.

 

But that is just one of the issues she wants to talk to Luna, since she also wants to ask her about the altercation between Titus and Clarke, _'Surely Titus was angry when he realized that they would use Skaikru's medicine on me, but if they had not, I probably would have died.'_

 

Nyko approaches her and says, "Heda, Luna has come to see you."

 

"Mochof, let her in."

 

Luna appoaches smiling to Lexa's bed, "It's a pleasure to see you well Lexa, for a moment we thought you would not make it. You were in a very bad condition due to the venom Ontari used."

 

"Thank you Luna, I guess I owe everything to the mountain medicine after all, who would have thought."

 

Luna nods, "That is correct, without Abby's help and without mountain medicine; I doubt that you would have survived the first five days."

 

"I never thought that my life would be in the hands of Skaikru and the mountain."

 

"Lexa, definitely the technology of the mountain would serve all the clans. I think it would be wise to seek that our treaties with Skaikru include more use of their medicine and technology."

 

Lexa agrees but also hesitates a bit, "It will be difficult to change the way of thinking of our people, for many generations the mountain meant death and destruction for all of us."

 

The two remain silent for a few seconds until Lexa changes the subject, " Luna, you have to tell me what happened between Titus and Clarke and how they came to the celebration a conclave in just a week that I was unconscious."

 

"It's a long story ... but I guess you have a lot of time to listen to me."

 

Luna sits on a sofa next to Lexa's bed and begins to explain, "As you can imagine, Titus got very angry when he saw that Clarke was planning to use Skaikru's medicine to keep you alive. There was a very heated discussion between Titus, Clarke and Indra."

 

"And how did Clarke win the argument to Titus?" Lexa asks.

 

"Actually, that was my fault," Luna smirks.

 

Luna continues explaining what happened and how between her and Clarke they managed to get Titus out of the infirmary and forbid him to enter. Of course this unleashed a reaction from Titus who threatened Clarke in the corridors and that even Roan had to intervene. Luna does not know all the details of what happened in the corridors between Titus and Clarke but knows that things were about to become quite violent.

 

Lexa listens attentively as Luna explains how the ambassadors and clan leaders began to lobby for a new conclave and choose a successor to be Heda.

 

"And you think Titus was the one who orchestrated the meeting to ask for a new conclave?" Lexa asks.

 

"Roan, Clarke and I had that impression. It was very strange how the ambassador of Yujleda started talking about old laws that nobody remembered only Titus and him. "

 

Lexa is left thinking for a few moments and asks, "Do you think Titus wanted to see me dead?"

 

Luna does not respond immediately, she seems to look carefully at her words, "Being honest, I do not think so. I believe that as it has happened before, he put his duty to the flame above everything else ... and in his mind he thought he was doing the right thing because he distrusted what Skaikru was doing with you," Luna pauses, "Besides I think his anger towards Clarke ended up blinding him."

 

"Do you think what happened between Clarke and Titus could be a risk in the future?"

 

"Titus never truly agreed to accept Skaikru within the coalition, but more than that I think he was upset at the way Clarke seemed to take over when you were unconscious. I think he sees Clarke as a threat in his leadership inside the tower," Luna smiles and looks into Lexa’s eyes, "You know, the natblidas adore her, at least according to what I saw."

 

Lexa also smiles, "That's what Alana told me ... she even told me that she would like Clarke to live in Polis."

 

"I think that with her, there are already two people who would like Clarke to live in Polis."

 

Lexa blushes but tries to hide it, "I think she would be a good ambassador for Skaikru."

 

Luna tries to hide her laughter and says, "I was not talking about that exactly, but I think Clarke would be a good ambassador."

 

Lexa tries to regain her composure, "Is there anything else I need to know? Indra already told me that Chase is in the tower dungeons. "

 

"I really think that's all, Roan and Echo left for Azgeda in the morning. Otherwise everything is still normal in the tower. "

 

"Luna, I know it's a lot to ask, but you could stay a few more days in the tower. At least until I feel better.”

 

Luna nods, “Of course Lexa.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke did not stay in Arkadia, along with her mother and Raven went to Mount Weather, she still has doubts about who is the spy inside the mountain. Besides she did not want to talk to Andrea, at least not yet since she has not yet resolved her feelings towards Lexa. She definitely knows that she and Andrea cannot continue together but she does not know what to say.

 

She talked to Lexa a couple of times this past days but Kane was always there so she cannot said a lot of things to her.

 

During these days she will continue to supervise the destruction of the missiles that are still inside the mountain as well as to make a detailed inventory of all the weapons and medicines found in the mountain. Only a few people know about the traitor who was providing weapons and information to Ontari and Emerson, of course Clarke plans to keep it that way. But today she received a radio call from her mother asking her to meet in her office.

 

Abby enters quickly, as if hurried to say something, "Clarke, I wanted to see you immediately, there is something I have to tell you ... but I do not know what consequences this information may have. "

 

Clarke sits behind her desk in what used to be President Wallace's office, "What's happening mom? You look a bit rush."

 

Abby sits in front of Clarke and begins to explain, "You remember I took samples of the poison they used in Lexa, right?"

 

Clarke nods.

 

"It seemed very strange to me that such a potent poison still existed in the ruins of the ancient world, so once we got here I began to perform analysis and tests... and Clarke, I think that poison came out of this place."

 

But Clarke does not change her stance, nor does she look surprised.

 

"What is it honey? Aren’t you surprised of what I just told you?"

 

"Mom," Clarke leans forward in her seat, "The truth is I already had suspicions that this poison came from the mountain." Clarke told her friends that someone inside the mountain had been helping Ontari, but she never told her mother.

 

"What are you saying?”

 

Clarke begins to explain, "When I was kidnapped by Ontari, I was able to see several people from Skaikru along with Ontari and not just Chase. They had weapons and medicine stolen from Mount Weather. "

 

"Clarke, you should have told me that," No doubt Abby is upset, "I'm a board member and your mother, you should have told me something about it."

 

Undeterred, Clarke says, "I'm sorry mom, but I didn’t know who to trust."

 

Still angry Abby responds, "I'm your mother Clarke, no matter how many differences we had in the past, I would never hurt you."

 

Clarke can see how her mother's eyes seem to fill with tears, "I know mom, sorry but ... really you and I have had a complicated relationship in recent years."

 

After an awkward silence, where no one seems to want to start talking, Abby says, "And what did you find out? Do we know whom or who are the traitors? "

 

"We discovered that Monty was the one who stole the medicines ... but it was to help his mother."

 

"I cannot believe it" Abby is completely surprised, "I never thought that Monty would betray us ... so that's why he didn’t travel to Polis, right?"

 

"That's correct, but he was not the one who gave them the weapons or the poison. We're sure of that. "

 

Abby seems to say something but stops, as if wanting to formulate her question well, "Do we have any idea who the traitor might be?"

 

"So far no, that's why I'm asking you to stay alert to any suspicious attitude. Within the mountain only Raven and you know about it. "

Abby nods and says, "Understood, I'll stay alert."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

//

 

//

 

 

 

After almost five days Lexa began to feel better and resume her daily tasks as a commander. Which was not all easy, one of the happiest people to see her again was Dana, during all this time the handmaid was kept away from Lexa by Titus orders but she could finally see Lexa once again.

 

Luna left for Floukru today in the morning with the promise that she would keep in contact with Lexa and with Skaikru, on the other hand Lexa has a couple of things that she wants to attend, one of them is to go to the dungeons to talk to Chase but first wishes to have a conversation with Titus about what happened when she was unconscious. This will be the first time she have seen him since she woke up so surely there will be many interesting things to hear.

 

At this time Lexa is sitting on the throne for the first time in more than a week with Indra on her left side and Ryder on her right side and Titus is standing in front of her.

 

"I've heard everyone's version of what happened after I fell unconscious, so now I want to hear your version," Lexa does not want Titus to have any arguments against her, so first she will listen to his version before telling her what she thinks. 

 

"Heda, everything that happened after you were poisoned was hell. Skaikru took control of the tower along with Luna and they join together against me. "

 

"They joined against you?" Lexa raises an eyebrow, "According to what I know, they were the ones who saved my life even when you tried to stop them."

 

Lexa sees Titus' look change immediately, "Heda, you have to understand that I did not know what their intentions were ... they brought mountain technology and thought to use it on you."

 

"That technology was the one that saved my life," Lexa says sharply.

 

"Now I can realize that Heda, but at that time it did not look like that. You did not wake up and that damn blonde was taking control of everything ..."

 

"Shof op!" Lexa raises her voice, "How dare you talk about Clarke like that after she and her mother saved my life."

 

Titus lowers his head but says, "The fact that Skaikru is gaining your trust does not favor your image in front of the other clans."

 

Lexa gets up from the throne and says, "And that's why you tried to kill Clarke in the tower corridors?"

 

Titus is paralyzed for a few seconds, "Heda ... I - - did not try anything against her."

 

Lexa descends the steps, until facing Titus, "Are you calling the king of Azgeda a liar?" Roan never said anything about the incident to Lexa, but Luna told her that it was Roan and Echo who intervened to stop Titus.

 

"Of course not."

 

"Then tell me Titus,"Why did you try to kill Clarke? "

 

Being defeated Titus says, "I did not want to kill her, I just wanted to scare her to stop interfering in our affairs, she doesn´t know our ways."

 

Lexa gets even closer to Titus and says in a menacing tone, "The only reason I cannot punish you is because Clarke did not file a formal complaint against you but ... If you ever threaten Clarke again, or if you ever look at her in a bad way… believe me you will see what I am capable of. "

 

Titus just nods without saying a word.

 

"And I'm pretty sure you had something to do in the realization of a new conclave, there's no way the ambassadors have planned all that alone ... If I get to find out you're looking to betray me I'll cut your throat myself, it does not matter if you're the flame keeper. "

 

"Heda, my duty will always be with the flame and with the person who carries it."

 

"That's what worries me" Lexa turns around and walks to the throne again and sits on it, "You can go now."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

After talking to Titus, Lexa goes to the dungeons. She knows that Titus' actions could have consequences for everyone, but without proof or accusation against him there is nothing she can do at the moment. Aside Titus is a very important figure in the hierarchy of the collation and with everything that is going now right now she stills need him, but she will remain alert to any sign of rebellion.

 

For now she has to attend to another issue, Lexa enters the dungeons and looks at each of the prisoners who came with Ontari, they all look like soldiers of Azgeda except for Chase.

 

Lexa goes to his cell and asks one of the guards to open it, Chase is chained to the wall and sitting on the floor, Ryder has continued torturing him with the intention of getting more information about the traitor inside the mountain but Chase has not said anything, when she sees him on the floor she says, "We have not seen each other for a long time."

 

Chase looks up, "So the rumors are true, Clarke saved your life."

 

"Indeed, Ontari's plan failed miserably and you have nothing left to live for," Lexa says in a threatening voice.

 

"It does not matter," Chase coughs a little and continues, "Clarke will never know who betrayed her and that doubt will consume her for the rest of her life."

 

Lexa approaches him until she is face to face, "My intention was to come and see you to tell you that tomorrow would be your execution along with companions, but I think I prefer you to rot in these dungeons for the rest of your life."

 

Chase smiles, "No matter what you do with me ... you and your beautiful blonde will never be happy."

 

Lexa tries to keep her stoic gaze and stares at him without showing any emotion.

 

Seeing that Lexa does not say anything, Chase continues, "I still remember every night that Clarke and I spent in the mountains ... all those months that I spent with her, as she was half-naked in my jail and as every night I went to visit her and..."

 

But Chase cannot finish saying that phrase when a kick from Lexa hits him directly in the temple and Chase falls unconscious at her feet, even with the anger in her eyes Lexa says, "Guards, keep this man alive. And feed him just enough so he does not die of hunger ... I want to see him rot in this dungeon. "  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

//

 

 

 

It's been two weeks since Clarke got back to Mount Weather and they're still trying to find a lead on the traitor.

 

"Then there's nothing new, Rae."

 

"I'm sorry Clarke, but I already checked all the records and the only entries to the armory are from you, Bellamy, Sergeant Miller as well as a couple of other people, but all with access permission. Raven is in front of her computer checking the log, "As much as I think about it, I don’t know who can be the traitor."

 

Clarke crosses her legs while sitting as she thinks what else she could do, "I think we should wait for that person to make a false move or make a mistake, and we can surprise him."

 

"I agree Griff ... by the way, have you talked to Polis?"

 

"A couple of days ago I spoke with Kane and he told me that Lexa was already much better and had resumed her daily duties as commander. Unfortunately, Lexa was out of the tower at that moment so I cannot talk to her. "

 

"And have you been talking to Andrea?"

 

Clarke is silent for a few moments, "Not yet, I thought about talking to her when I returned to Arkadia in a couple of days."

 

Raven frowns, "I think you're taking too long ... if you do not feel anything for her anymore, you should tell her."

 

"It's not that I do not feel anything for her, I feel something but I do not know how to explain it," Clarke gets up in frustration and walks from side to side, “But with Lexa everything is different, she understand me and make me feel special.”

 

"I think the question you should ask yourself is… what you feel for Andrea is equal to what you feel for Lexa?"

 

Clarke stops her pace and looks at Raven and says, "No."

 

“Then, what else do you need Griff?”

 

“I know, I guess... I feel in debt with Andrea after all she did for me before.”

 

Seeing Clarke face, Raven says, “But you can’t stay with someone just because you feel that way. I have seen how you look at Lexa, and you have never seen anyone in that way.”

 

Clarke sits again and looks at the brunette, “Am I a bad person for not choosing Andrea after all she did for me?”

 

But Raven smiles, “Being with someone you love will never make you bad person.”

 

“Thank you Rae.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

_**Two years before:** _

 

 

 

_"So you're going to TonDc?"_

_"It was the place that Lexa chose to sign the peace treaty."_

_"And do you think you'll be safe there?" Andrea asks with many doubts._

_"It was the place Lexa proposed, and it is near Arkadia ... It seems like good choice." Clarke knows that the future of Arkadia could be decided at this meeting._

_"Be very careful please," Andrea approaches her until she is only a few inches._

_Clarke is surprised a bit, since Andrea helped her escape the two have become very good friends, but Clarke thinks that Andrea wants to be something else. But Clarke is definitely not ready for a relationship yet, "Don’t worry, Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln will be with me at all times."_

_"I will be waiting for you."_

_Andrea tries to get close and it seems she wants to kiss her but Clarke moves away a little, "Thank you very much Andrea; I'll be back in a couple of days."_  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**Present:**

 

 

 

Lexa is gathered in the throne room; with her are Indra, Ryder and Titus.

 

I have gathered you all here because I want to inform you that we will soon leave for Arkadia as part of my obligations after accept a new clan in the coalition.

 

Indra and Ryder nod but as expected Titus is surprised and annoyed, "But Heda, you do not have to go visit them. They are not worthy of you to step on their lands that by the way were ours. "

 

"Em pleni Titus" Lexa raises her hand, "This had been decided before the fight with Ontari. But due to my health I couldn't do it before."

 

Titus wants to object a little more but after the previous altercation with Lexa he prefers to remain silent.

 

"Indra, you will accompany me along with your best warriors. Aden and Alana will also go with us to Arkadia," Lexa looks at Titus, "Titus, you will remain in charge of the issues that may arise in my absence and Ryder will assist you."

 

Lexa sees how Titus wants to protest but only says, "Understood Heda."

 

Lexa feels what she could only describe as emotion when she realizes that she will finally be able to visit Arkadia and see Clarke. "  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke is in the control room of the tower talking with Sinclair, during these days she has been getting acquainted with all the things that have to do with for the safety of the mountain. Raven, Monty and Gina have helped Sinclair over the past few months to improve and control the safety of the mountain but after what has happened, Clarke thinks that it is time for her to become more involved.

 

Clarke always tried to evade anything that involved spending a lot of time in Mount Weather, mostly because of the bad memories it brought her. But she knows that it is time to overcome that and behave like the leader that everyone expects inside the mountain.

 

Throughout the morning Sinclair has shown her the consoles and controls of everything related to the operation of the mountain and honestly Clarke is a bit bored but tries to hide it.

 

"And on this screen is where we see the status of all the access doors to the mountain," Sinclair smiles at Clarke.

 

Clarke is sitting looking at all the controls, and asks "And what is it for, and why is it off."

 

"It used to be the old entrance to the tunnels where Cage Wallace controlled the accesses of the rippers, but for years it has been in disuse,” Sinclair explains.

 

Clarke points to another screen, "and that's the Dam, right?"

 

"That's right, after we destroyed the generators when we tried to invade the mountain for the first time it was very difficult to repair them all, but at least we were able to restore two of them."

 

No doubt Sinclair knows all the secrets of the mountain; Clarke has always thought that he should win the elections to become chancellor instead of her.

 

At that moment Gina enters the door of the control room, "Clarke, you have a call from Kane from Polis on the encrypted channel."

 

"Sinclair, you could please put the call on the control room speakers?."

 

"Of course," Sinclair immediately connects the speakers.

 

"Kane, Clarke here, how are you?"

 

"Hello Chancellor, good morning."

 

"Hello Kane, I’m along with Sinclair and Gina."

 

"Nice to meet you all," Kane pauses and continues, "Chancellor, the reason for my call is to inform you that the commander has decided to visit the lands of Skaikru as parts of her obligations after accept a new clan in the coalition."

 

Clarke answers nervously, "And when will she visit us?"

 

A few seconds pass but Kane does not respond until the static of the radio is heard again, "Hello Clarke, tomorrow afternoon I will arrive to Arkadia along with my delegation, it will be an honor to be able to visit you after all this time."

 

Clarke cannot hide her surprise at hearing that voice, "Lexa!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you want Titus pretty much dead, but he really didn't do anything outside the law, Of course now Lexa doesn't trust him and will keep an eye on him.
> 
> Or perhaps Titus needs to stay alive for the sake of the plot... (evil writer laugh in the background) LOL
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and Kudos.  
>   
>   
> 


	13. Welcome to Arkadia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa arrives to Arkadia.  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end...  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 13**  
  
  
  
  
Immediately after listening to Lexa on the radio, Clarke agreed with her people to prepare to welcome Lexa the next day. The first thing she did was to travel with Sinclair and Abby to Arkadia, so Raven and Gina were left in charge of the mountain in the absence of Sinclair.

 

There was not much time to prepare anything so Clarke only took a few things with her, her mother and Sinclair did the same and all together they left for Arkadia that same afternoon.

 

Once in Arkadia Clarke call for an urgent meeting with the council and with the people of her greatest confidence. The meeting was attended by all members of the council, Abby, Sergeant Miller and Sinclair, the only one missing was Kane who has been traveling with Lexa to Arkadia. Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln are also present at the meeting.

 

Everyone is surprised to hear that Lexa arrives tomorrow afternoon to Arkadia, so Clarke starts the meeting as soon as possible.

 

"Well first I need to know what is done in these cases," Clarke looks at Lincoln, "Lincoln, what's the custom? What do we have to do?"

 

As usual, Lincoln responds calmly, "I accompanied Heda to one of those trips when Igranrona joined the coalition. The custom is that Heda stays in a room provided by the clan leader she visits, as well as her closest companions. While the rest of her warriors, camp out in the open air in the tents. "

 

"Great, now I need to find a room for Lexa," While saying this Clarke thinks, _' When I have a chance I'll ask Lexa why she didn't tell me about the visit before.'_

 

"And do we have rooms available?" Sinclair asks, "Because if not, we're in serious trouble."

 

Everyone look at each other trying to see who could know the answer, no one really takes control over this kind of things.

 

"We must have a couple of rooms, but most are quite small and surely have been abandoned for a long time," David Miller replies, being Arkadia's security chief he is the one with the most knowledge about this type of thing.

 

"I don’t know much about this," Octavia intervenes, "But I guess when Lexa makes these trips she stays in the best available rooms."

 

"That is correct," Lincoln agrees to what Octavia said.

 

"We have the designated room for the chancellor!" Clarke responds quickly, "I never moved there, I stayed in my old room for all these years. The chancellor room it’s the best room in the ark, it is the largest and even has its own bathroom. "

 

Everyone seems to agree that it is the best option.

 

"Well, is there anything else we should know?" Abby ask now looking at Lincoln.

 

To which Lincoln replies, "Another thing that is customary in these cases is that the day that Heda arrives to visit a clan, a banquet should be held in her honor."

 

"A banquet? Really?" _'This is great, I'm definitely going to talk about this issue with Lexa and ask her why she did not tell me anything in advance, '_ Clarke takes a deep breath and says, "Well people, hands on the work, we need to have the room and the banquet ready for tomorrow night. "

 

Everyone leaves the meeting room and Clarke is left thinking that she has many things to do in less than 24 hours.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

"If you allow me Heda, why you did not warn Skaikru in advance that we would come to visit them?" Indra rides together with Lexa towards Arkadia among the forest trees near Arkadia.

 

"Because as you know there is a traitor within Skaikru, and I did not want to put him on notice and so we have the surprise factor on our side."

 

Aden who is also riding with them smiles and says, "Heda, knowing Wanheda ... I'm sure she will not be very happy that you have not warned her a little earlier."

 

"I know, but it seems to me that we had no other choice," Lexa knows Clarke will be a little angry with the quickness with which everything was given, but she also knows that she will understand her reasons.

 

"Heda, do we expect any surprise from this visit to Skaikru lands? Is there something we should know in advance?" Alana asks.

 

Lexa thinks for a few seconds and looks at Alana, "The people of Skaikru are weird, they are not usually very direct and they have some strange habits, so I ask you not to react in a hurry to any comment. Remember that they have had very little interaction with us in recent years and until recently we were enemies. "

 

Alana and Aden nod, and Aden asks, "Heda, are you thinking in visiting the mountain in this trip?"

 

"I have not decided yet, I think I will wait to see how things are going. But I would definitely like to visit it. We have heard so many things during these years that I would like everyone to really see how the mountain works and let's stop seeing it as a danger. "

 

While they are riding, on the horizon the structure of the ark begins to be seen approaching them.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

"Bellamy, have you deactivated all the landmines?"

 

"For the third time Clarke, we already deactivated them. All our defenses are off to welcome the Commander. "

 

Clarke is extremely nervous, one thing is that they go to visit Polis and another very different is that Lexa comes to visit them, Clarke is nervous more than anything because she does not know how her people will behave in the presence of Lexa and the other Trikru warriors, because she almost did not have time to prepare her people and talk to them so anything is possible. But she has faith that everything will be fine.

 

Of course she is also nervous to see Lexa again, she has not seen her since Lexa was in bed recovering from the poisoning. Clarke would have liked to be able to talk with Andrea before seeing Lexa but the night before Clarke fell asleep at her desk reviewing the activities for today and did not wake up until today in the morning.

 

At this time Clarke is at the entrance of Arkadia along with Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln. Only they are there because Clarke wanted the first thing Lexa saw were familiar faces before talking to the rest of the council. It's already afternoon and Lexa should not take long to appear in front of them.

 

In the distance they can see several horses approaching Arkadia that are undoubtedly part of Lexa's warriors.

 

"I think they've arrived," Octavia sounds enthusiastically, of course she wants to see Indra again and continue to learning more about the grounders' customs that Lincoln has told her so much about.

 

They all watch closely as the horses approach the Arkadia gate until they face them, the first to descend is Kane who greets, "Hello Chancellor."

 

Clarke breathes deeply ready to begin formalities, "Hello Ambassador Kane."

 

Once Lexa and the others descend from their horses Kane tells them, "Commander, the chancellor is waiting for you."

 

Lexa walks until she is between Kane and Clarke, and says, "It's a pleasure to see you again chancellor."

 

Clarke extends her arm to say hello and smiles, "Commander, welcome Arkadia."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

After welcoming all the entourage, Clarke and Lexa walk into the structure of the ark to go to the council room.

 

As they walk Clarke tells her in a low voice, "You should have warned me more in advance."

 

To which Lexa replies, "I have always liked to visit a clan without giving them much time to prepare, this makes them act more naturally ... apart we still have a traitor among the ranks of Skaikru and I did not want to put him or her on notice."

 

Clarke does not seem completely satisfied with Lexa's response but says, "Speaking of which, I have news regarding the poison that Ontari use on you."

 

This is definitely interesting to Lexa, "It was also from the mountain I suppose" It was not a question.

 

Clarke nods and says, "My mother confirmed it yesterday."

 

Everyone continues walking until they finally enter the structure of the ark.

 

Lexa had never entered Arkadia so seeing the narrow and metal corridors is something very different from what she was used to. Clarke shows her some places like the dining room and what used to be the old infirmary.

 

Aden and Alana are also quite surprised; they had never seen Arkadia even at a distance and had never been in any Skaikru structure. Since for example Lexa and Indra had already been in the Drop Ship previously. But really they all walk quite calm, Lincoln and Octavia walk next to Aden and Alana explaining and answering their doubts.

 

Lexa smiles to see how her natblidas interact so casually with the people of Skaikru, this can be the beginning to establish a long friendship relationship between the clans.

 

"Clarke, I'm happy to see how Aden and Alana interact with your friends, I think that the time they spent in Polis helped them a lot."

 

Clarke smiles, since she fully understands what Lexa feels, "I think that all of us who were in Polis while you were unconscious developed empathy towards them and the other nightboods."

 

"Apparently all the natblidas adore you ... I wonder why?" Lexa smirks.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The meeting between Skaikru council and Lexa was carried out in total calm, they really did not have much to discuss, Lexa is happy with Kane’s work as ambassador in Polis, and she is also happy with how Skaikru has begun to integrate in the coalition.

 

For its part, the council is happy that peace has finally been signed and the threats against Skaikru have disappeared. This is the principle so that Skaikru can finally grow and be an important part of the coalition.

 

An agreement was reached where it is clarified that Skaikru will share its technology with the coalition in exchange for seeds and hard to get goods for them, Lexa was very interested in the option of having radios with which to communicate with their generals and scouts, so she agreed with Clarke to talk to Raven about it.

 

Lexa is happy about how things are going and of course to see Clarke again, she has not had the opportunity to talk to her alone. But what Lexa is most interested in is knowing where she with right now with Clarke, she knows that Andrea is still part of her life but now she also knows that she has a real chance to conquer the blonde's heart.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Later that day and after Clarke showed Lexa her room everyone prepares for a small banquet that will take place in the Arkadia dining room.

 

Of course Lexa and Clarke will be sitting together at the table as leaders of the coalition and Skaikru and around them will be sitting the people closest to them.

 

Once seated at the table and ready to eat, Clarke tells Lexa, "I apologize in advance Lexa, I would like to have been able to offer you something more abundant to eat, but as you will know from the urgency and surprise of your visit we did not have the opportunity to Prepare something better," Clarke sounds a bit embarrassed.

 

"Do not worry Clarke; I really did not expect you to have a banquet prepared in my honor, so I really appreciate it."

 

While the two are eating and there is a lot of noise in the dining room, Lexa says in a low voice, "I guess we do not have any progress on who could be the traitor."

 

"Not yet, we have reviewed all the records but we have not been able to find anything," Clarke answers quietly, "And have you been lucky in tracing Emerson or Quint, are there any sign of them?"

 

Lexa shakes her head, "Nothing, it is as if the earth had swallowed them."

 

"Do you think we will not hear from Emerson or Quint again?"

 

"Without a doubt, Ontari was a main part of their plan," Lexa replies after drinking some water, "Now that she's gone, I think they will try to regroup and maybe in the future they will try something. But for the moment I think it will be a long time until we hear from them again."

 

These words reassure Clarke a little, no doubt she is still worried about what Emerson can do, which reminds her that she does not know what happened to Chase, "Lexa, what did you do with Chase?"

 

"The first thing I did when I recovered my strength was to go to see him for questioning, I thought about punishing him under the law of forty-nine cuts and then let him die, but after talking to him... I thought that was very benevolent and at this moment he is rotting in the dungeon inside the tower for the rest of her life," Lexa omits the details of the conversation she had with Chase.

 

Clarke takes a few seconds to process Lexa's words, "I guess he tried to get you mad by telling you what she did to me while I was a prisoner, right?" Clarke know what Chase is capable of, and if he really wanted to make Lexa angry. There is no doubt that he told Lexa something about the time she was prisoner in the mountain.

 

"That does not matter anymore Clarke, that's just part of the past. The important thing is that Chase will never see the light of day again."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The rest of the banquet passes without incident, all behaved quite civilized. And at that moment Lexa gets up to make a toast.

 

She begins speaking with a very formal voice, "I would like to thank to the leaders and the people of Skaikru for this reception," Lexa raises her cup, "Now let's drink for this alliance to be lasting and beneficial for us all."

 

Everyone raise their cups and toast with Lexa between cheers and applause.

 

"By the way, Chancellor," Lexa raised her voice again so that everyone could hear her, "Tomorrow I would like to visit the mountain to see the progress with respect to the dismantling of the missiles and to know the technology that you have, I am very interested in what thing your people can offer to the coalition."

 

Again Clarke is taken by surprise, and says nothing until her mother gives her a small pat on the back, "Of course commander, the trip from here to the mountain is relatively short so tomorrow we can visit the mountain and return to Arkadia at nightfall."

 

Lexa smiles a little when she sees Clarke's look, of course the blonde was taken by surprise, so Lexa says, "It is an agreement, tomorrow we will visit the mountain."

 

As they move away from the table to go to their rooms Clarke says, "You're full of surprises."

 

"I'm sorry Clarke but I would really like to visit the mountain and my people see that there is no need to fear it, and that on the contrary with mountain technology we can improve our life quality."

 

"Okay, but next time I'd like you to tell me a little bit of time in advance."

 

"It would not be funny if I told you in advance," Lexa teases a little and tries to hide her laughter when she sees Clarke's face.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

While they walk most of the people already went to their rooms, Lexa stops, "I suppose that for the moment would be all chancellor, tomorrow morning we will go course to the mountain."

 

Clarke smiles, "Reshop Heda."

 

The two say goodbye and Clarke is about to turn around but at that moment someone touches her shoulder and says, "You want me to wait for you awake in our room? Or you will be busy tonight with the council?"

 

Andrea arrived suddenly and took Clarke by surprise.

 

Clarke sees how Lexa stops to listen to Andrea and then continues walking slowly away, then thinks, _"Fuck I have nowhere to sleep; I spent the night before in my office."_

 

At that time there are still several people around them, especially members of the council and some Lexa’s warriors, so Clarke does not want to make a scene in front of everyone and swallowing a little saliva says to Andrea, "Go ahead please then we talk, I have to see some things with my mother. "

 

While Andrea also moves away, Clarke wants to go after Lexa but Abby stops her and says, "Clarke we have to prepare for tomorrow, it was not in our plans that Lexa would visit the mountain."

 

Kane and Sinclair also approach, and Kane says, "I agree with Abby, I think this time we should tell Raven and Gina that tomorrow morning we will visit them."

 

Sinclair also intervenes, "Above all we must warn Raven to have a report ready on how the missiles are going."

 

Too many things go through Clarke's head at this moment, but she knows that duty is first. As chancellor she has to deal with these things, "Okay, let's go to my office to talk to Raven."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke spent much of the night talking to the council members, and then fell asleep in her office once more. In the morning when she wanted to talk with Andrea she did not find her in her room, Harper told her that Andrea left early for the mountain along with Abby, Kane and Sinclair to have everything ready for the arrival of Lexa.

 

As expected the trip to the mountain is quite uncomfortable, Lexa rides ahead of all along with Clarke and Indra but they have hardly crossed word. Clarke is determined to talk to Andrea today and tell her that everything is over between them, once she's finished with her; she wants to talk to Lexa and tell her everything she feels about her once and for all.

 

But for now Lexa stays away from her and has only talked with Indra during the ride to the mountain.

 

 _'I need to do something to break the ice,'_ As they are already very close to the mountain Clarke begins to say, "Right at this point our cameras can see people approaching and we can put our defenses on alert, "It's not the best way to start the conversation but at least it's a beginning, "but do not worry control room inside the mountain they know we're approaching."

 

Lexa looks at her and says, "I would like to know that control room you are talking about."

 

"Of course Lexa."

 

But that is the end of the conversation; Lexa and Clarke do not cross another word until they are at the entrance of the mountain.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

__  
**Two years before :**  


 

 

 

_Everyone in the mountain control room was alarmed to hear that Clarke had been injured in TonDc and that they need to prepare the infirmary for an emergency._

 

_Immediately Abby and Jackson prepared everything to receive Clarke, but they did not expect to see the condition Clarke was in. When she finally arrived, she had a huge wound from a sword, and although Lincoln did his best to control the bleeding Clarke lost a lot of blood._

 

_Abby gave her several painkillers to keep her quiet at night after having a blood transfusion._

 

_During all this time Andrea stayed close to her, since she helped her escape from the mountain prison and to overthrow Pike, the two became very good friends and Andrea has begun to feel something more for Clarke._

 

_Abby did everything possible to stabilize her and now the rest depends on Clarke._

 

_When seeing the fatigue in Abby’s face, Andrea says to her, "I can stay with her the rest of the night so that you can take a rest Doctor Griffin. And don’t worry; here there are several nurses who can help me."_

 

_Abby sees her and with weariness in her voice says, "Really? You would not mind staying with her for a couple of hours while I rest a little."_

 

_Andrea smiles and says, "No problem Doctor, I can take care of Clarke tonight."_

 

_Abby nods, "I gave her several painkillers, she may have a fever and maybe a little chills but she's already stable."_

 

_Abby leaves the infirmary after leaving some instructions to the nurses._

 

_During the night Andrea stays seated next to Clarke holding her hand, but after a couple of hours Clarke starts to move a little and to sweat. Between dreams and hallucinations she begins to say, "Lexa .... Lexa. "_

 

_Andrea reacts immediately and gets up from her chair, "Calm Clarke, you're fine ... you're in the infirmary with me."_

 

_But Clarke continues saying, "Lexa please ... Lexa ..."_

 

 _Andrea closes her fist tightly and thinks, 'Even in dreams Lexa cannot leave Clarke alone, after abandoning her on the mountain and so many years of war she continues tormenting her.'_  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**Present :**

 

 

 

All those who rode to the mountain are in front of the main entrance, in the same place where Lexa abandoned Clarke 6 years ago.

 

Clarke makes a signal and the door begins to open as she says, "Welcome to Mount Weather."

 

The door opens and Sinclair appears to greet them, "Welcome commander."

 

Lexa descends from her horse, "Thank you very much."

 

When entering the mountain everything seems so different for Lexa, for years she imagined what the mountain would be like. When she was a child she thought it was a dark and shady place, almost like a nightmare. But later when she was the commander she thought Mount Weather was like one of the laboratories she read in the old books of the tower.

 

Now that she has the opportunity to see the mountain in person, she realizes that it is like any other old building, with gray and worn walls and corridors that seem endless.

 

When they reach a red door Sinclair says, "This is the elevator, we will have to descend some levels until we reach the floor where the control room is located."

 

After leaving the elevator, they all walk through several corridors and Sinclair stops to show something, "At the end of that corridor is the engine room and the missile warehouse, Raven already took care of deactivating them all according to what was agreed in the peace treaty. "

 

Lexa nods and then sees Clarke, "Thank you for fulfilling your part of the treaty Chancellor."

 

"Our main motivation will always be to maintain peace among our clans."

 

All this is carried out with enough formality, everyone in the mountain stops when they see Lexa pass and show their respect although not everyone sees her with good eyes.

 

They walk a little longer until they finally reach a large door with a lot of security.

 

"This is the control room, from here we have access and control over the whole mountain and its surroundings," After saying this, Sinclair passes his access card and enters a code to open the door.

 

In the room there are a couple of people that Lexa recognizes immediately, one of them is Raven and the other is Gina. The two are standing waiting for her.

 

Lexa is amazed to see all the technology that is in this place, everything is full of screens and things that she do not even know what they are.

 

"Hi commander," Raven begins to speak, " From here we control everything on the mountain, since we arrived this room was already this way and I only took charge of improving some things with the help of Sinclair and Gina."

 

"It's a really amazing place," Lexa is definitely a bit overwhelmed by everything in this place.

 

Raven continues to show her the different cameras and security devices until Clarke says, "As you can see commander, all this technology can be of great help to the coalition. And we are willing to share it. "

 

"Thank you very much Chancellor, I will take your offer into account."

 

"Commander, I would like you to accompany us to the boardroom, there the board members are waiting for us," But as soon as Clarke finishes saying these words Lexa interrupts her.

 

"Chancellor, I would first like to visit the place where the mountain men had my people prisoners and drained their blood."

 

Lexa can see how Clarke's face changes and all of Skaikru's people after listening to her.

 

Clarke is the first to react and says, "I don’t know if that's a good idea, that place has been abandoned for years."

 

But Lexa responds, "For years I imagined what would be the place where my father died and many of my warriors, now I finally have the opportunity to meet this place and close that chapter in my life."

 

Upon hearing Lexa, Clarke nods, "Okay Commander, the place is two floors below. Just give us a few minutes to prepare everything. "  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke is a bit nervous, during the whole visit to the mountain Lexa has been quite cold with her, this of course after what happened the previous night with Andrea. But Clarke never expected Lexa to want to visit the old cells and cages where the gounders were prisoners under President Wallace's orders.

 

The place has been abandoned for a long time and nobody really visits it. It is a chapter of the mountain that nobody wants to remember.

 

On the way to that place, Kane, Abby and Andrea joined Clarke, Lexa and the other people who were in the control room, all are walking together.

 

When Clarke arrives she tells them, "It's through this door," the entire hallway looks quite dirty and abandoned, Clarke passes her access credential and the door opens, she's the first to enter but suddenly someone grabs her by the neck and points her with a gun walking backwards.

 

"No one moves or she dies!"

 

 _'What the hell?'_ Clarke does not know what's going on, but she definitely knows that voice, she struggles and try to get herself free. But the man is holding her really tightly.

 

Immediately Lexa, Bellamy and the others guards draw their weapons after seeing what is happening.

 

But the attacker holds Clarke with more force by the neck and puts a pistol in her temple, "I already told you, one more step and the princess dies."

 

Now Clarke is sure who he is, _'I cannot be ... Emerson!'_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To Be Continued ...**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go, where we will have a lot of answers, action and maybe something else...
> 
> Stay tuned for next week update.
> 
> Thank you for your comments and don't forget to leave Kudos.  
>   
>   
> 


	14. I Believe You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale...  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 14**  
  
  
  
  
_**Six years earlier:** _  
  
  
  
  
_"Why would you swear loyalty to me?" Nia looks down on underestimating the person in front of her._

_"Because you are the only person who can help me get what I want more than anything in this world."_

_"I did not trust him Queen Nia, he's just a mountain man scum."_

_"Silent Ontari" Nia looks at the man again and asks, "And what do you want?"_

_Emerson smiles and answers, "The only thing I want is seeing Clarke Griffin dead ... but not before making her suffer everything I suffered."_  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**Present:**  
  
  
  
  


Lexa does not understand what is happening, she seems to know the man who is holding Clarke, she knows she has seen him before.

 

"Emerson, don’t do it," Clarke shouts.

 

 _'Emerson!'_ Lexa looks around trying to decipher what she can do to help Clarke, but Emerson walks backwards holding Clarke by the neck and pointing a gun at her.

 

Little by little everyone enters the room with their weapons drawn walking slowly towards Emerson.

 

Suddenly a female voice is heard, "NO! You said you wouldn’t hurt Clarke and you just wanted to kill the commander. "

 

 _'Who said that?'_ Lexa turns back to see who was the person who just spoke.

 

"What are you saying Gina?" Andrea looks completely surprised, "You helped Emerson?"

 

"He promised only to hurt the commander, he swore he wouldn’t hurt Clarke," Gina says almost pleadingly.

 

Emerson starts laughing, "I’m sorry to disappoint you girl, but my schedule was a little different than what I promised you."

 

Everyone is shocked to hear that Gina was the one who helped Emerson.

 

"How could you Gina? after all ..."

 

But Emerson does not let Clarke finish talking and squeezes her neck, "Shut up bitch, I don’t have time for your stupidities."

 

Lexa can see the look on Emerson’s face and immediately recognizes the look of someone who has nothing to lose; Emerson came to this place to die.

 

"Emerson," Lexa says in a menacing voice, hiding the fear she feels at seeing Clarke vulnerable, "What do you want?"

 

"You know commander, a few months ago I would have had many answers for you," Emerson continues to point to Clarke's temple, " But you managed to ruin all our plans... so now all I want is revenge."

 

"Think of it, Emerson," Kane interrupts, "If you kill Clarke you will not get out of here alive, so you better let her go and I promise you we will not kill you."

 

Emerson smiles sarcastically, "I came here ready to die," then he goes to Clarke's ear and says almost whispering, "In the end I will be able to avenge the death of my children and wife."

 

Lexa sees Clarke's gaze staring at her, almost as if pleading for help.

 

Emerson is about to pull the trigger, but Bellamy screams and raises his gun, "Stop!"

 

Seeing Bellamy's attitude, Emerson hesitates for a moment and moves his gun from Clarke's head to point at Bellamy.

 

 _'This is my chance,'_ Lexa takes the dagger she has always kept under the sleeve of her coat and throws it directly to Emerson's arm.

 

Emerson screams in pain and Clarke takes the opportunity to hit him in the stomach and try to get away from him, but before falling to the floor two shots of Emerson's gun are heard.

 

"Nooo!”

 

And time stops...  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

__  
**Three months before:**  


 

 

 

_Clarke is supervising some constructions on the outskirts of Arkadia, along with her are Andrea and Octavia._

_The three are waiting for Lincoln, who a couple of days ago left for Floukru to talk to Luna. Clarke is excited thinking that finally she will try to sign a new peace treaty with the coalition and so finally stop worrying about being attacked at any time._

_There is still the memory of what happened in TonDc the last time that Lexa and she met, and that is why now Clarke is looking for the meeting to take place on Luna's oil rig._

_Clarke listens Miller voice over the radio saying, "Someone is approaching, I believe is Lincoln."_

_The three stop what they are doing and watch as Lincoln approaches them riding a beautiful black horse._

_Lincoln dismounts quickly, "Hello Clarke, hello Andrea."_

_Octavia approaches him and gives him a welcome kiss, "I miss you."_

_"I missed you too hodnes."_

_After greeting Octavia, Lincoln continues, "I have good news Clarke, Lexa agreed to your requests and she agree to meet with you at Floukru."_

_No doubt this is good news for everyone, so Clarke answers enthusiastically, "Thank you so much Lincoln, this was the good news I was waiting for. Thank you very much for all your effort to make this meeting possible. "_

_"Thank you, but great part of this deal is also due to Luna's effort."_

_Clarke smiles, "I know, as soon as I see her I'll thank her for everything she's done for us."_

_But when Clarke looks at Andrea she can see that she is not happy and asks, “What's wrong? "_

_To which Andrea replies, "The last time you met with Lexa in TonDc almost cost you your life, I hope that now nothing worse will happen."_  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**Present:**

 

 

 

Immediately Bellamy and Miller fire their weapons and Emerson falls to the ground mortally wounded.

 

All this happens in slow motion before Lexa's eyes, and her heart stops when she sees Clarke on the floor and runs immediately towards her to see how she is, "Clarke, Clarke ... Are you okay?"

 

After a few seconds that seem like an eternity, Clarke grabs her arm and says, "I'm fine, it was just a scratch from a bullet and I'm a little dizzy from the sound of the gun."

 

Lexa breathes deeply, for a moment she thought the worst. The she approaches Clarke and caresses her cheek, "You scared me, I thought he shot you."

 

When Clarke is about to answer, Abby's voice is heard almost shouting, "I need to take her immediately to the infirmary."

 

There is much commotion in the place; they all seem to be surrounding a person who is on the ground.

 

Clarke comes over and asks, “What's wrong?"

 

Octavia approaches her and responds, "Its Andrea, one of the shots hit her in the leg."

 

Lexa watches as Clarke runs to Andrea to see how she is, while Aden and Alana approach Lexa, and Aden asks, "Are you okay, Heda?"

 

"Yes, I'm fine," Lexa answers but worried about what just happened.

 

After this Lexa sees how Clarke and Abby prepare everything to transport Andrea to the infirmary.

 

At the same time Sinclair begins to order that they search the rest of the mountain, since someone else could be hiding in the deepest floors.

 

Clarke leaves the place accompanying Andrea, so Lexa tries to get closer but Abby stops her, "I'm sorry Commander, but Clarke needs to be with the woman she loves right now."

 

The words fall deep Lexa’s heart that she does not respond at all and watch as Abby also leaves the place. Then watch as several Arkadia guards take Emerson's body.

 

A short time later the room is almost empty and only Lexa and her companions are still in the place.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke ran with her mother to take Andrea to the infirmary, the shot was embedded in the left leg of Andrea and Clarke is afraid that it has damaged the femoral artery.

 

Upon entering the infirmary, Jackson is already waiting for them and between him and Abby begins to attend Andrea who is crying in pain.

 

Clarke watches nervously as her mother checks the wound on Andrea's leg, Abby reach for a pair of gloves, some gauze and disinfectant.

 

After checking the wound for a few seconds Abby says, "I think it's not that serious, the wound has an exit hole and I think it doesn’t damaged any major artery or vein. Anyway, I'll give her some pain killers."

 

Clarke talks a bit with Andrea and tells her that everything will be fine and gives her a kiss on the forehead before Abby gives her the painkillers.

 

Finally Clarke can breathe more calmly, but her problems are not over. The most shocking of all that has happened is finding out that Gina is the traitor.

 

Clarke comes out of the infirmary and outside are Lincoln and Octavia so Clarke asks them, "Where did you take Gina?"

 

Octavia replies, "She is locked in her own room but someone is watching her."

 

"Okay," Clarke is about to go immediately to see her, she needs to know what drove her to betray them.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

During all the time that Clarke walked to Gina's room through her mind a thousand things happened, she cannot believe that one of her best friends is the one who betrayed them. Gina was Clarke's assistant, and Clarke's representative on the mountain.

 

Upon arriving at Gina’s room, Harper and a couple of other guards are guarding the entrance.

 

"How is her?" Clarke asks.

 

"She has not stopped crying and asking for forgiveness," Harper replies looking down.

 

At that moment Bellamy comes running and puts her hand on Clarke's shoulder, "Clarke!" Bellamy's eyes are full of tears upon seeing her, "Please Clarke let me talk to her, she must have some reason ... she it is not a bad person."

 

"Bell," Clarke takes his hand, "I need to talk to her first, as Chancellor it is my responsibility to question her."

 

"Let me in with you, I need to talk to her," Bellamy says practically pleading.

 

"I'm sorry Bell, but first I need to talk to her alone ... but I promise that you can see her later."

 

Bellamy accepts her defeat and just nods her head.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

When Clarke enters Gina's room she is surprised to see her sitting in the corner of her room on the floor next to the wall with her head resting on her knees and still crying.

 

Clarke slowly approaches and takes a chair and sits in front of her without saying a word.

 

Gina looks up, and even with tears in her eyes she says, "I'm sorry."

 

Clarke hesitates sand says, "But Gina, I don’t understand. Why did you do it?"

 

Between sobs Gina responds, "Chase and Hana promised me that they would avenge the death of Shaw and my other friends from the farm station."

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

Gina continues explaining, "Chase and Hana told me how the commander killed my friends ... how she made them cuts until they died. And those who did not die of the wounds were burned alive or pierced their hearts with a sword. "

 

"But that was a price they had to pay for what they did."

 

"They just tried to survive! They didn’t deserve to die like that," Gina wipes her tears, "Shaw was like a brother to me. When Hana told me how they killed him, the blood on my body began to boil with courage, but they promised me that they would avenge their deaths and then they introduced me to Emerson and I understood that they could avenge my friends. "

 

Clarke cannot believe what she is hearing, it was revenge what motivated Gina, "I understand that with your knowledge of the mountain you managed to help Emerson enter, but how did you get the weapons or the poison? Raven checked the logs and you didn’t leave any trace."

 

To which Gina responds, "I used a copy of your access credential."

 

Clarke just shakes her head, "Of course, being my assistant you had access to my office here on the mountain at all times."

 

Gina just nods and sobs.

 

"But how did you know Lexa would visit the abandoned cells where Wallace had the gounders?"

 

To which Gina replies, "That was just luck, Emerson asked me for asylum a couple of weeks ago and he was staying there, he came alone without Hana or anyone else at first I was going to say no, but then he told me that the Commander was going to visit the mountain soon and he could kill her..." Between sobs Gina says, "But I swear I never thought he would attack you."

 

"But you knew he would try to hurt the woman I love," Clarke rises furiously and walks towards the door.

 

But Gina tells her before she leaves, "What will happen to me?"

 

Clarke looks at her once again, "You will be judged for treason and your punishment will depend on what is decided in that trial."

 

After this Clarke leaves the room quickly, trying to process what Gina has just said.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

After seeing that Clarke would not return and seeing herself alone in the place where so many of her friends and warriors died Lexa decided to leave the mountain, so accompanied by Indra, Aden and Alana rode back to Arkadia where she spent the night before departing the next day in the morning towards Polis.

 

It is no longer necessary to continue in the lands of Skaikru, the traitor had been unmasked, Emerson is finally dead and Abby made it very clear to her what Clarke's priority was.

 

After everything that happened at least she is calm knowing that no one will attack Clarke again. 

 

And knowing that Clarke will be fine is enough for her.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa returned to her room in Arkadia and continued with her routine, that night she didn’t dine. So she used the benefit that her room has what Skaikru calls a shower and decided to take a bath.

 

During all the time she spent in the water, she thought about Clarke and what the two of them have experienced in recent months. And for a moment before traveling to Arkadia Lexa thought that her life would change forever, that she and Clarke would finally confess their love but as always things got complicated. It is as if destiny were responsible for separating them again and again.

 

Lexa is now convinced that tomorrow she will return to Polis and continue her life at the head of the coalition, far from Clarke as it has been the last 6 years; maybe it is the best for both of them.

 

When she finishes bathing, she looks for her black nightgown that she regularly wears to sleep, combs her hair and leaves the bathroom walking barefoot around the room.

 

When she is about to sit on the bed, she hears someone clearing her throat and saying, "Reshop Heda."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

__  
**A couple of hours before:**  


 

 

 

_Clarke walks back to the infirmary, the conversation with Gina leave her quite upset. She still cannot believe that one of her best friends has betrayed her._

_While walking, she is thinking about Lexa and that she has not seen her since they killed Emerson. Seeing Raven standing outside the infirmary, she asks, "Have you seen Lexa?"_

_"A few minutes ago Lexa went back to Arkadia, I think Kane accompanied her."_

_"Shit, I need to talk to her ... but first I need to talk to Andrea."_

_When Clarke enters the infirmary Andrea is lying down but in full conscience and apparently in good condition._

_"Hello Andrea."_

_"Hello."_

_Abby approaches Clarke and says, "Andrea is fine, the wound that bad and she will be able to walk normally again in a few days."_

_"Thanks mom," Clarke puts a hand in her mother's shoulder and says, "Mom, could you give us a couple of minutes, I need to talk to Andrea alone."_

_Abby smiles and says, "Okay, I'll be outside in case you need something."_

_Once alone, Clarke approaches Andrea's bed, "How do you feel?"_

_Andrea smiles and says, "Well, considering that someone just shot me in the leg… I’m fine."_

_But Clarke doesn’t smile and looks down._

_So suddenly Andrea says, "You come to break up with me, right?"_

_Clarke looks up in surprise, "How do you ..."_

_"I guess I've known it for a long time but I refused to accept it. But today after seeing the way you looked at Lexa while Emerson was pointing the gun at you, it made me realize that I have no chance to compete against her."_

_Finally looking straight to Andrea’s eyes, Clarke says, "I'm sorry Andrea, but I cannot keep lying to you ... I don’t love you."_

_An awkward silence takes over the two until Andrea says, "You know Clarke, I never told you but after you returned wounded from TonDc and your mom healed your wounds, I stayed taking care of you during the night and while you were delirious you started to say Lexa’s name several times. During all this time I always thought you said her name because she was part of your nightmares ... but now that I think about it, I couldn’t have been more wrong. "_

_All this is new for Clarke, and hearing it from Andrea's voice makes it even more unreal, so she breathes deeply and says, "I just want to tell you that I'm not with Lexa because it's something new, there's always been a connection between her and me since I met her six years ago. But I also swear I never wanted to play with your feelings."_

_"You don’t have to give me explanations Clarke..." Andrea says harshly._

_The two reach an unspoken agreement and Clarke says, "I'm sorry… but I have to go."_  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

_As soon as Clarke left the infirmary, she look for Raven who was still walking through the mountain corridors._

_Clarke had to run until she reached her, even though Raven still limps off her left leg she walks quite fast, "Rae! Wait."_

_"What the hell Griff? What's wrong?"_

_Still recovering her breath, Clarke says, "Rae, I need you to tell me if we have a rover available."_

_"We should have one available in the garage, but why do you want one?"_

_"I need to tell Lexa that I love her."_

_"Wow Giff, calm down a moment," Raven stops her walk, "Are you going to go tell Lexa that you love her?"_

_"That's right and I need you to accompany me, I need someone to take me to Arkadia as soon as possible."_

_"But I don’t know if a rover is available."_

_Clarke smiles, "That does not matter, I'm the damned chancellor ... if I want a rover they have to provide me one."_  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

_"How are you going to do this Griff?"_

_"I have no idea, I guess I'll knock on her door and talk to her."_

_At this moment Clarke is already in Arkadia walking quickly towards Lexa’s room, the travel to Arkadia was quite fast thanks to Raven driving skills._

_When Clarke is near Lexa's room, she sees Alana walking towards her._

_"Hello Wanheda."_

_"Hello Alana, is Lexa in her room?"_

_"Yes, since we arrived she has not left her room; she did not go to dinner with us either."_

_Clarke sees Raven and then sees Alana, "She's upset about what happened on the mountain, right?"_

_To which Alana replies somewhat coldly, "Honestly I do not think she want to see you at this time."_

_"I need to talk to her right now because if I don’t, I'll regret it for the rest of my life."_

_Alana opens her eyes wide and a smile is drawn on her face, "Really?"_

_Clarke smiles, "Yes really."_

_"Then do not worry, I will help you talk to her."_  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**Present:**

 

 

 

"Clarke, what are you doing here?" Lexa asks in amazement, "How could you get into my room?"

 

Clarke smirks, "Ryder didn’t want to let me in but thanks to Alana we managed to convince him to let me pass without announce me."

 

Lexa is already standing on the side of the bed looking at the blonde, and with a voice that seems almost a whisper says, "But I thought you would be with the woman you love."

 

Clarke slowly approaches her and says, "I am right now."

 

Lexa's eyes open wide, "Really?"

 

Clarke caresses the brunette's hair while saying, "Seriously, you're the woman I love."

 

But when Clarke tries to kiss her, Lexa says, "Wait, First there's something I've wanted to do for a long time… but I was afraid that you didn’t feel the same."

 

Unexpectedly Lexa gets on her knees in front of her:

 

"I swear fealty to you, Clarke kom Skaikru.

I vow to treat your needs as my own.

And your people as my people. "

 

This is a surprise for Clarke, she never expect Lexa to swear fealty in this way. Clarke offers her hand to lift her up and the two of them face each other, still amazed Clarke says, "I have to tell you that this is the most impressive love proposal I've ever heard in my life ... and that's why I love you."

 

Clarke takes Lexa's cheeks and they finally locked their lips together, this is what the two have waited for so long. When they separate for an instant Clarke can see how Lexa is almost shaking and a tear rolls down her cheek.

 

Which makes Clarke kiss her again with all her strength; she cannot believe how this woman who looks so hard on the outside is like a little puppy in her arms.

 

Lexa sits in the edge of the bed and Clarke is amazed to see the way Lexa looks at her, no one had ever seen her that way in her life.

 

Clarke takes off her jacket and lays down on top of Lexa kissing her one more time while removing her nightgown quickly.

 

As Clarke kisses her she whispers in her ear, "I want you to be mine."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The next day in the morning, the two are still naked under the sheets and Clarke is looking at Lexa’s back.

 

"This is beautiful," Clarke touches Lexa’s back caressing her tattoo.

 

Lexa still half asleep responds, "I made it the day of my ascension."

 

"What does it mean?"

 

"It is a circle for each natblida that bleed in conclave."

 

Clarke traces with her finger the tattoo all over Lexa's back, "Seven circles, I guess Luna's circle is not in this tattoo."

 

"No, she is not."

 

"Lexa ... have you thought about changing the laws of the conclave?"

 

But is that instant, Lexa turns in bed to look straight to Clarke, and says in a low voice, "Could we talk about something else?"

 

Clarke smirks, "We don’t have to talk at all."

 

Lexa approaches Clarke and they begin to kiss again, only now without the thirst of the previous night, this time they both know that they will be able to share many more moments like this in the future.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The next morning Lexa is resting with her head on Clarke's bare breast, this is the greatest moment of happiness she has had in her life. For the last few years she never thought that at some point she could be lying in bed with Clarke in a room in Arkadia, it seemed so impossible just a couple of months ago.

 

All this is so unreal that Lexa is afraid to wake up and that all this has been a dream.

 

"What do you think?" Clarke strokes the brunette's hair.

 

"In which all this seems like a dream I never want to wake up from."

 

"It's not a dream Lex."

 

Lexa sighs caressing Clarke's naked hip and says, "You're like a dream and I'm just a silly dreamer," then she looks up to see the blonde's eyes, "It's just that in my life I've never had a moment like this, where nothing worried me and I could be with the person I love."

 

Clarke kisses her forehead and says, "From now on we will have many moments like this, I promise you."

 

Lexa smiles and says, "And I believe you."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

After getting out of bed and bathing together the two are ready to go back to the real world, since they finally will leave the room.

 

Clarke helped Lexa to braid her hair, while Lexa helped Clarke to put on her jacket and make a small braid on the side of her hair. This is something new for both of them, especially for Lexa but she is certainly happy to share these moments with Clarke.

 

"What's wrong?" Lexa asks after seeing Clarke a little nervous.

 

To which Clarke responds with all sincerity, "The only thing that worries me is what will happen after this day ... what will happen when we go out through that door and have to face the world, you as a the Commander of the coalition and me as leader of Skaikru."

 

Lexa takes her hand and says, "No matter what we expect when we cross that door, the important thing is that we will face it together."

 

Clarke squeezes Lexa's hand and gives her a small kiss, "Thank you, I know that while we're together everything will be fine."

 

The two leaders walk towards the door of their room to face the world together for the first time.  
  
  
  
  
**…**  
  
  
  
  
**…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**The End.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the End of the story, I think I will probably write a second part, but I don't like to start writing something if I don't have outline the entire three acts.
> 
> And also maybe I will write a short epilogue for this story in the near future.
> 
>  
> 
> A few facts about this story:
> 
>  
> 
> The flashback scene in chapter 5 where Clarke is tortured by Chase originally was a lot darker, but when I finish it and read it I said to myself... wait that was too much and I will have to put a lot of new tags and warnings so I end up with the version you all read.
> 
> I also want to explore a little more the relationship between Raven and Luna, but I think I will have time to do it in the second part.
> 
> I wanted to give a better explanations about Gina and how she helped Emerson, Chase and the others, but I really don't like when the villains explain their plans in detail, I think sometimes is borring and tedious.
> 
> Also in Chapter 8 I had a lot of doubts about the ending when Lexa rejects Clarke, I first I thought you all will going to hate me for that ending, but surprisingly almost everyone seemed to like what I did.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to all of you who read this story and especially to the people who left comments and Kudos.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to the 148 people who subscribed to this story, even if not all of you left Kudos Lol.
> 
>  
> 
> So stay in contact, you never know when I will write the sequel.
> 
>  
> 
> See you soon.  
>   
>   
> 


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short epilogue that I promised you before.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Epilogue**  
  
  
  
  
Lexa stayed one more day in Arkadia, Clarke could not allow her to leave that same day after everything that had happened. Even though Clarke wanted to spend all day with her, this was practically impossible; Clarke still had to deal with the consequences of Emerson's intrusion on the mountain and the fact that Gina would have to be in a cell until her hearing was held. 

 

Today in the morning Lexa has to leave for Polis, Clarke is standing at Arkadia’s main entrance ready to say goodbye her, this scene couldn’t be more emotional cause Lexa is accompanied by Aden and Alana who smile to see the way in which Lexa and Clarke look at each other.

 

Along with Clarke is only Kane, since Abby, Raven and the others stayed on the mountain.

 

It's a rainy morning in Arkadia, but it's not a heavy rain, it's a small breeze the kind of breeze that makes the farewells more emotional.

 

Clarke approaches Lexa and says, "May we meet again Commander," Clarke extends her arm; she knows that in front of all the warriors she cannot kiss Lexa no matter how much she wishes.

 

Lexa also extends her hand, "I hope to see you soon in Polis chancellor, there are still many issues that we have to solve," After saying this she smirks.

 

The previous night Clarke promised Lexa that she would try to travel to Polis at least a week every month, it may not seem like a lot but taking into account their responsibilities is the best they can do at this moment.

 

"It was an honor to have you here, Lexa," Clarke cannot help but smile a little after saying this but she can also see how Alana and Aden also try to hide their laughter by understanding the hidden message in that phrase.

 

But Lexa clears her throat and the two behave at that moment, "The pleasure was mine chancellor... may we meet again."

 

Lexa turns around with Aden and Alana and the rest of her warriors do the same, and at that moment Kane places his hand on Clarke's shoulder and says, "Don’t worry, I'll take care of her in Polis ... I know how much she means to you." After this, Kane walks towards his horse to leave for Polis as ambassador.

 

Clarke watches as Lexa gets on her horse and slowly walks away from her sight as she whispers, "Ai hod yu in Leksa kom Trikru."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of the second part of this series is already here, please take a look. I swear you won't regret it.
> 
>  
> 
> [Click Second Part, 'Here we survive'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897780/chapters/37050654)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for your comments and Kudos in this story.  
>   
>   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you fo reading this story, this is my contribution to Clexa week 2018.


End file.
